The Gift of a Prince and a Thief
by Lauraa.Ann
Summary: When her true love was cruelly taken from her for the second time, Regina Mills did not believe her happy ending was possible. Little did she know of the choice her son had made, using his author powers to alter her future. When she discovers that she is pregnant with Robin's baby, Regina is left with the chance to start anew / Season 6 canon events for the first half of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 1**

A/N - Hello everyone! So this is my very first OUAT fic and it is entirely Regina-centric because she's my favourite and deserves all the happiness. Just so you're aware, the first half of this story will be loosely following the events from the end of Season 5 through to the end of Season 6, and then everything else will be leading on from the "happy beginning" post-Season 6 finale.  
Our story starts just after the episode 'Sisters', they are still in the underworld and Regina and Zelena have just sent Cora into the afterlife. Hope you all enjoy it! (And if you do, I would love it if you could leave a review and let me know what you thought - thank you!)

* * *

Physically there was no change as he walked outside. Not that he expected there to be. They were still in the underworld after all.

The sky was still a murky red colour and the air was still damp, but something had happened. His power and his chance to be a hero like his moms and his grandparents was possible. He had the pen back; he was the author again.

What that entailed he wasn't entirely sure. Aside from writing them out of the Heroes and Villains realm he had not accomplished much. This was supposed to give him authority, a purpose that he didn't have before, and yet, he didn't know quite how to use it. He'd had the pen back for a few days but it was only now that he had found himself with time to contemplate his new role as the writer of stories, not just a character within them. Yet, he still had to prove himself as more than the heart of the truest believer, and the little boy that helped the Saviour break the curse. With his new-found sense of responsibility, he would find a way to break that stigma and be a hero in his own right. He would not squander his duty like before; this pen would remain unbroken.

As he walked slowly down the empty Main Street of the town his mother was commonly referring to as Underbrooke, his mind flitted back to the beginning of the search for the original author. Operation Mongoose. His mom wanted her happy ending, but she felt she was destined never to get one. Was she happy now? She had Robin back in her life, that was a start, but it would always be complicated by Zelena and their daughter. He would never hear her complain about the complex family scenario they found themselves in as she was a very private person, but he knew it hurt. She was now surrounded by three children who were not biologically hers, not that that mattered to him, she was his mom, she was the one who raised him, but still, she now shared him with Emma.

Perhaps her happy ending would lie with a miracle? A change of fate which could only come from someone who held the power of a pen, not a sword – or magic.

"Henry?"

He looked up and quickly tucked the pen he had been previously examining into the pocket of his coat. It was no surprise to see his mother - his adoptive, former evil queen mother - heading towards him. Although he was now a teenager, he was still not trusted to walk the streets alone. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact they were not the quiet streets of Storybrooke, Maine, but the fairy-tale equivalent of purgatory.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Weren't you with Zelena?" he asked as she reached him. As he spoke, he recalled a conversation he probably shouldn't have overheard whereby she explained how she would use her own mother to make her sister realise that perhaps Hades was not the most desirable life partner.

Regina Mills, as calm and collected as ever, paused in front of him and sighed lightly. It was becoming ever redundant to try and keep things from her son anymore. He was far too inquisitive and had been involved in too much to shield him from the truths of the complicated world they found themselves living in.

"I was," she answered with a slight shrug. "My mother has moved on from this place and my sister has gone to seek her true love in the form of the God of Death. I suppose I better warn Robin of the stepfather his daughter could potentially be getting."

"Wait," he cried suddenly before she had a chance to leave. The plan he had been formulating just moments ago returned to the forefront of his mind. He knew his mom well enough to understand that she was hurting, whether it was about Cora or Zelena or something more he could not tell, but regardless he wished to alleviate some of her pain for once. The past few years she had done nothing but work on changing herself for the better. She had come so far and now she had a family and a man who loved her. Maybe he could give her that last piece to secure her happy ending once and for all.

Henry paused as Regina looked back at him expectantly. He knew he was acting before thinking of the consequences of his actions, but his hero complex was not uncommon in his family. He had learnt that to help those who did not wished to be helped - usually one of his mothers - sometimes difficult conversations needed to be had, and difficult decisions had to be made.

"Can we talk for a second?"

"What's wrong?" She carefully studied his face, wondering what was the matter this time. Her son was no longer the little boy she could soothe with bedtime stories and chocolate, he was growing up and facing problems which were foreign to her. She knew how much he yearned to be a part of the action, he wanted his chance to be the hero his all his family strived to be, but she wasn't ready to put him in such danger. Even being in the underworld came with its risks but at least she was there to protect him if necessary. Not that he needed her protection anymore, even from their time in Neverland, her son had constantly been surprising her with his strength and bravery; she couldn't be prouder of him.

"It's just..." Henry struggled to find the words. The last thing he wanted was to upset his mother by bringing up such a sensitive subject. She had never actually spoken to him about it, when he was younger he had innocently inquired about having siblings but she had always made light of the situation and claimed that there was only room for one prince in her life. Now he was older, he understood the complexity of the situation and wanted to help her, even if it did mean he would have to ask a rather difficult question. "With Zelena and the baby... does it make you upset that you can't have kids of your own?"

There was a stunned silence as Regina's lips parted in surprise. She was about to ask how her son knew such a secret part of her life but then she remembered he was now the author, and he would be learning more and more about her past whether she wanted him to or not.

She sighed and shook her head before cupping her glove-clad hands around his face gently. "The situation is not ideal to say the least but there is nothing I can do about it, so I'm just trying to work on moving forwards. I've spent too long harbouring anger, I won't do that again. And besides, I have you, I don't need anyone else." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and turned on her heel, heading towards the forest.

"There may be nothing _you_ can do about it," Henry muttered to himself as he watched her disappear into the shadows of the trees. With only one goal in mind, he rushed back to the apartment, knowing it would be empty as his family were still out on their latest quest. As he walked with haste, with his fingers clenched around the pen in his pocket, the voice of the Sorcerer's Apprentice played in his head, he was not supposed to change events, just record them.

"This is for good," he assured himself. "It won't happen again. I just have to do this for my mom, to help her get her happy ending. I am the author, and I will finish Operation Mongoose."

Once he sat down on the significantly less comfortable underworld copy of his bed, Henry took the pen and held it in his hand for a second. He could feel the power resonate through his fingers. It was a power that he had never asked for, it was his moms who used magic, not him, and as his Grandpa was always saying, 'all magic comes with a price.'

That thought almost made him falter but then he remembered the look of loss in his Mom's eyes when he asked about having her own children. She had been robbed so long ago because of her selfish, power-crazy mother, and the least he could do for her was to try and make the impossible possible once more. He was not even sure that it would work, Isaac may have managed to manipulate some stories before he was sentenced to imprisonment within the book, but Henry was unaware if it was possible to change a person's biology with the power of the pen; all he could do was try.

The newfound sense of determination spurred Henry to throw open his story book to the next blank page and put pen to paper, writing exactly what he wanted. And once it was done, he could only look at what he had written. The newly printed black ink shone back at him. It did not disappear but rather confirmed its permanent place within the book. All he could do now was hope that it had worked, and hope he had made the right choice and done the right thing.

 _And to retrieve her happy ending, a miracle happened to Regina. The ability to have children which was once so cruelly taken from her, due to the pressure of her mother and the darkness years prior, was restored. It was then that she could hope to find happiness with Robin Hood and a future child._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 2**

A/N - Thank you for the favourites and follows so far! I'm so sorry in advance! As this does follow the progression of the show, sadly Robin will die but I needed a bit of Outlaw Queen before the inevitable happens. I couldn't put myself through the pain of writing his death and it wasn't imperative to this narrative so I will be carrying on from the aftermath of it. Please let me know what you think, any review is appreciated!

* * *

The pathetic drizzle which seemed common in the underworld began to fall once again as Regina disappeared into the woods. She glared up at the darkened red sky; night was beginning to fall. Ideally, she would have poofed herself to wherever Robin was currently residing, but as she didn't know where exactly that was, she was forced to take the old-fashioned approach.

As she walked blindly through the greenery, she found herself wishing that she had the tracking skills of Snow or Emma for the first time in her life. The evil queen would be disgusted at her for even thinking that she could not cope with a situation by herself, but that wasn't her anymore. In fact, she was heading toward her happy ending- well, she hoped she was anyway.

"Robin?" Regina called out after several minutes of walking aimlessly into the depths of the forest. She did not expect to receive a response but it was the only hope she had of finding him. Staying as silent as possible was the smart plan, she still had plenty of enemies in the underworld who she was sure would love to catch her off-guard walking in the woods alone at night.

Once her voice echoed in the silence she was hit by a sudden rush of pain to her abdomen. She had not experienced such a searing burn for such a long time, not since the day she took the potion rendering her baron forevermore. She gasped, doubled over, clutching her stomach tightly, waiting for the pain to pass but she found it was being rather insistent. The pain became so agonising that she dropped to her knees, the mossy surface of the forest floor providing unexpected comfort, and closed her eyes tightly, plunging her into darkness.

After just a moment she heard a rustle behind her. "Regina?" Came the calm voice answering her original calls, but then he saw her. "Regina! Are you alright?"

A wave of warmth and calm swept over her as she heard the voice of the man she loved before he reached her side. She managed to open her eyes long enough to see him crouched to her left, one strong arm wrapped around her, stroking her back soothingly, the other balancing his sleeping daughter carefully. She let her gaze meet his and she saw the concern in his eyes. They were wide with panic at the sight of her in evident distress and pain, wishing that he could do something to aid her.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the intense ache begin to dull. She grasped his shoulder while keeping one hand tightly across her stomach. "I'll be alright, Robin, just give me a minute..." she whispered through gritted teeth, when in fact she did not know if she would be alright at all, she simply hated him fussing over her. She had been alone for so long it was still difficult to accept that there was someone who wanted to care for her.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" He cried desperately as he whipped his head around in search of a medical facility quite forgetting he found he was surrounding by trees. "Is there a doctor down here in the underworld? Maybe they can help-"

"Why would anyone need a doctor? Everyone is dead!" Her answer was sharper than she intended but Robin was unfazed, if anything her words made him hold her tighter. "I'm sorry," she sighed, looking into his eyes as the pain faded away as quickly as it had appeared. "Look, it's over now. It was nothing, don't worry about it."

But her statement proved futile as the worried look in his eyes did not leave and he continued to study her. As she shakily straightened up to her full height, he brushed a stray piece of her brunette locks out of her face and cupped her cheek, bringing her lips to meet his. She closed her eyes at his touch, she still could not believe that she had found such happiness and love in this man after everything she had done.

Robin touched his forehead against hers as they broke apart, he could feel her grasp around him was weaker than usual, whatever had caused her moments of pain had left their mark upon her. "You need to rest, milady."

"I'm fine," she told him adamantly. Appearing vulnerable in front of even her soulmate was still proving a difficult task. She didn't know why she had experienced that period of severe discomfort but she was sure that in some way magic was involved.

"Okay, you're fine." Robin had learnt it was best not to argue with her but rather continue caring for her in his own without threatening her strength and independence. "But what are you doing here?" he asked, refusing to let her out of his embrace. "I thought you were seeing to Zelena."

She gave a light sigh, remembering the events of that evening so clearly. At the same time as feeling sad that she would never see her mother again, she was still angry that she had kept those childhood memories of the time she shared with Zelena from her for all those years.

A tear trickled down her face as he continued to hold her. "Can we just talk? I'd rather not go back and continue fighting straight away."

Robin smiled and moved his arm around her shoulders, "of course. We're staying nearby."

They walked silently hand in hand together through the trees until they reached the clearing where Robin was calling his home. He had somehow sourced a tent and other living materials, and he seemed to be rationing the food she had brought for him, but still Regina crinkled her nose at the sight. She still couldn't understand why he would prefer to live outdoors. Though at present, it certainly was a necessity to ensure the safety of his daughter.

When they arrived at his camp, the former thief set about making his girlfriend as comfortable as possible and collected the debris he had previously obtained to start a fire. The baby continued to sleep soundly as Robin poked at the sparks with a stick to ignite them. Regina sat on the log beside the pile of twigs which were yet to produce any heat, and she looked down at her niece snuggled into her car seat, so peaceful and so innocent. She couldn't help but think back to her earlier conversation with Henry, regardless of how unexpected it was it had brought back some feelings she had tried to keep buried. One stupid, selfish act so long ago had kept her from ever having children of her own, and that did sadden her. She loved Henry with all her heart but she now had to share him, and she was always going to have to live with the fact that when push comes to shove, Emma was his real mother. She was never going to get that connection with anyone. Robin had it with Roland and now his little girl; he couldn't understand how she felt, so it was best not to burden him with it.

A smile flitted across Regina's lips as she watched him struggle against the elements to start the fire. "You know, I could just light it," she offered, holding her hand out.

Robin turned to face her and shared her smile, "now where would the satisfaction come from if we used magic to solve every problem?"

"There may not be any satisfaction, but at least we would be warm," she countered with eyebrows raised. It may have been the underworld but it wasn't the fires of hell, she held her arm across her lap, pulling over her black coat for maximum coverage.

When it became clear that the wood was in fact too damp to start the flames, he moved from his crouched position beside the fire to sit beside her and gestured towards the damp foliage. "Okay, you win."

Regina could not deny that she felt a little smug as she set her palm alight, carefully tossed one of her fireballs towards the pile of debris, instantly creating a glorious heat, and a certain ambiance.

She also could not deny that she was glad she had gone to find Robin. With the constant battles against the darkness and moving from different realms they'd barely had much time to spend together alone. Not since Camelot at least. This was exactly what she wanted, and it appeared it was exactly what he wanted too as he laced his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer towards him.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" he murmured, his warm breath tickling near her ear.

Suddenly, any mention of Zelena and Hades seemed irrelevant, it would just cause unnecessary tension and that was the last thing Regina wanted at that moment. She wanted to stay like that forever, Robin holding her, subconsciously running his fingers up and down her arm soothingly while his other hand found hers and held it tightly in her lap. Time seemed to stop for them. There was no evil to fight, it was just them in their little bubble in the middle of the forest. Perhaps she would omit that tiny detail of her sister's love life for the time being, after all, his daughter was safe with them, whatever Zelena was doing was her business.

Regina rested her head into the crook of his neck, letting out a subdued sigh as it felt so good to be close to him again. "My mother moved on today. She actually redeemed herself. I didn't think it was possible, but she did."

"Surely that's a good thing, she moved onto a better place."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ignorance to the situation. Of course, she had told him stories of how Cora had treated her but no-one could ever fully understand the true damage she had done without experiencing it first-hand. "My relationship with my mother was very complicated, and she proceeded to complicate it even futher today. She decided to return memories to Zelena and I that showed that we had met before, years ago, when we were young. I got hurt by magic that my mother couldn't cure herself, but it needed to be blood magic so she found Zelena and brought her to our castle to help me. When she was able to make me better, mother allowed her to stay. We played together and it was nice, I had been so lonely but she took that from us and our memories that it had ever happened. I'm not excusing what Zelena did but this gives us a connection and a history we didn't have before, and because of that I want to give her a chance."

As the words left her mouth, Regina could feel him tense up around her. She looked up at him cautiously to see him gritting his teeth and he scoffed irritably. "Zelena? The same woman who killed my wife and then impersonated her for months and in the process impregnated herself? You want to give her a chance?"

"Robin…" She placed her other hand over his so she was clasping around it tightly. "I've had to say goodbye to both my parents _again_ while we've been living down here, and that has been really hard. My sister is the only family I have left-"

"No she's not. You have me, Henry, Roland and this little one. Not to mention Emma and the Charmings. I know you think she can change like you did but this is all still too raw, our daughter is only a few weeks old." Robin paused for a moment and his eyes softened again, the last thing he wanted was to break up any part of her family after everything she had been through. "But, if you do want Zelena to be a part of your life then we will have to take it slowly with her."

Regina knew that letting her sister back into their lives after all the trauma she had put him through was physically and emotionally difficult for him, and understandably so. But all Zelena had ever wanted was a family that loved her too, just like she had, and both women had been denied that due to their vindictive mother. They deserved this second chance to get to know each other and form some sort of amicable relationship rather than trying to kill each other as they had been doing for the past few years.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "Being down here has been tough, but at the same time, all this has helped me alleviate some of the guilt I have been harbouring, especially over my father. Killing him was the biggest regret of my life, and now, I know he's at peace and he doesn't blame me."

Hearing the emotional pain she was going through made his heart ache, Robin took her hand that was holding his and brought it to his lips and kissing it gently. "I'm sorry you've had to grieve for the loss of your parents again, but you have finally detached yourself from who you were. Cora was a big part of creating the villain and now she's moved on, you can too. We're happy Regina, you don't have to feel guilty anymore."

"I know, but I still do. All around me there's reminders of who I used to be. These are people I killed, and a lot of them for no good reason. I was evil-"

"But you're not anymore. You need to stop thinking about the past. For once, can you just look at what we have now, please?" His voice was quiet and genuine, they had both done things that they regret, but they had each other now and that's all he wished to focus on.

Although not fully convinced by his words, Regina nodded and moved her hands to hold the back of his head, weaving her fingers through his hair. Robin grinned and leant towards her, allowing their lips to meet. There was nothing like true love's kiss. There was a power in it that they felt every time they were together. It was a beautiful reminder that they were destined to be.

She smiled into the kiss as his hands moved around her back, it had been such a long time since it had just been them and they had been intimate that despite being in the middle of a forest in the underworld, she would take what she could get. Robin shared her thought process as his lips moved from her mouth along her jaw and down her neck. Any chill that she had felt before had now disappeared as the warmth from the fire coupled with the heat rising through her body left her feeling flushed. It was unbelievable the effect that man had on her.

When he found her mouth again their kisses became more passionate and more desperate. They soon stood up by the fireside for easier access to each other. Robin then broke apart, allowing for a moment to catch their breath. Before they got carried away with themselves he cautiously looked over at his daughter who was still sleeping soundly in her car seat.

"How long do you think it will be before the others need you to save the day again?" he asked taking her by the waist and pulling her close once more.

Regina understood his intentions immediately and looked up at him under her lashes, her well-practised sensual smile flitting across her lips. "They can survive for a bit longer. They have the _saviour_ , they don't need me."

"Now that's certainly not true, you have proved yourself to be a true hero time and time again," he told her, leaning so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "That being said, I was once a notable thief so I have no qualms about stealing you away from your heroic duties."

She arched her eyebrow in his direction and smirked, although she was desperate to have this man of hers all to herself she was enjoying their natural flirtatious conversation. "Or perhaps I'm the one who's stealing you away. I was the one who came looking for you after all."

Robin kissed the tip of her nose and looked deeply into her eyes, there was only love, a love Regina never thought it possible to find again after Daniel. For once, she did not simply feel happy but she felt lucky, lucky that a man as kind and loving as him could look past all the atrocities she had committed and see the good. He kept her changing for the better, he was her second chance and she would not let that go.

"That is true. Maybe we haven't lost every bit of that darkness, and right now, milady, I'm very glad of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
** **Chapter** **3**

A/N - Thank you again for all the favourites and follows, it means a lot, and I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. I'm trying to post quite frequently at the moment as I have some time on my hands so that's why this is the second chapter in a week! I'm so sorry about the Regina sadness but goodness will come soon I promise. I'd really appreciate your thoughts, thank you x (P.S. this is set right at the beginning of Season 6 before the Evil Queen arrives in town.)

* * *

 _Robin Hood._

The name etched into the grey granite made everything seem so final. A soul obliterated, that's what Hades had said. That left little room for consolation. He hadn't moved on like all those people they had helped in the underworld. He was just gone. That's what hurt the most.

Regina stood in front of his grave silently, she didn't know what to say or how to say it. She wanted to speak but she knew there was no-one listening. She didn't know if she should continue and talk for herself or if she should leave her thoughts unsaid.

"Robin..." she began quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper. Tears formed in her eyes, shimmering, but they remained unshed as her gaze was fixated on the headstone. Just a few days had passed since his funeral but there had been no time to grieve. Within hours of saying goodbye to her true love, she was in Emma's yellow bug driving towards Boston and then New York to find their son, to stop him destroying magic. Then of course, after saving the day once again they returned to find a new enemy on their doorstep, so it was now full speed ahead to clean up the mess Mr Hyde had caused and cater for the new Storybrooke inhabitants from the land of untold stories. She was still mayor after all, and so, her emotional turmoil was secondary to the need for stability in her town.

Amongst all the chaos that had been transported into their world, Regina had also made the rather large decision to separate and destroy her evil self while in New York. She could not deny that she felt liberated, a sense of freedom from the evil that had been constantly tempting her to stray from her path to redemption and "good" but she feared that her choice had been emotional, not rational. She didn't know how strong she was without her darkness, that was something she had always confided in Robin about, but he was no longer there.

The others had tried to help her, offering her words of pity but they didn't understand, they couldn't understand, they still had their true loves. She hadn't just lost one, she had lost two. It seemed that even without her evil self, she was destined to never get her happy ending. Then of course Captain Guyliner just had to return from the underworld while Robin was gone forever, which just added salt to the wound. How was it fair that he was granted a pass to return from the dead when he had lived hundreds of years beyond his time anyway? It was just something she was going to have to learn to live with, just like the constant pain of his loss.

But it was her sister who angered her the most. Zelena had tried to compare her situation to losing Hades, that made Regina laugh. Her sister had been with her true love for five minutes and he was the reason Robin was dead. She had refused to believe that the God of the Dead was not to be trusted, and because of that Robin died trying to save her and his daughter. It wasn't fair.

"It should have been me..."

Her heart ached with guilt as she spoke. He had died protecting her from Hades, just as Daniel had died because of her. She didn't know how or why but she was cursed, cursed to never retain happiness, no matter what she did.

She closed her eyes and felt the tears trickle slowly down her cheeks, she was oblivious to the figure approaching her from behind.

"Regina, are you okay?"

The voice sounded distant, but it was nonetheless irritating. All she wanted was peace, and time alone to grieve for her lost love. She did not want another pity talk from one of the Charmings who had no idea how she was feeling.

"Not now, Emma, please," she answered quietly, not turning around.

Emma Swan dug her hands into the pockets of her red leather jacket and moved to stand beside her, following her gaze towards the headstone. Since their trip to New York, she had felt foolish for thinking Regina would revert to her old ways because of her loss. Everything she had done since his death had proved the opposite, she had completely changed and she was just a woman who needed to grieve, but she was also a woman needed the support of her friends and family.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Since we got back from New York you've been pretty distant, which is totally justified but you shouldn't be alone. Especially not now." Her shoulder nudged against Regina's slightly and she turned to smile at her but there was no response, her eyes were locked onto the grave in front of her.

"You don't understand-"

"Yeah, okay, maybe I don't understand but that doesn't mean I can't help," she interjected, gently placing her hand on her arm. "You've got to talk to someone and I'm sure I'll be a hell of a lot better at listening than that gravestone will!"

Regina sighed and admitted defeat, she knew Miss Swan well enough now to know that when she fixated on something, she would not give up until it is achieved. "Fine."

She carefully placed the rose which she had been holding in front of the stone before looking away and heading towards her nearby vault. She assumed Emma would follow behind, but she did not wait to find out for sure.

The sound of her heeled boots echoed in the safety of her stone vault. Regina suddenly stopped in the corridor, staring at her magic store room. The memories of nights shared with Robin there came flooding back to her. Her chest tightened and her heart hurt all over again. It would easy to rip it out and store it away where it couldn't cause her anymore pain, but that was a coward's way out. She had tried that the last time they were in the Enchanted Forest after she had been forced away from Henry. It was Robin who had told her there was still something worth living for, rather than placing herself under a sleeping curse. She could hear his voice clearly in her head telling her the same now; without her heart and without her evil self, she didn't know what she would be.

Emma had caught up with her and watched her stop at the sight of her place of solace. She touched her arm gently and smiled, "so where do you keep your drink down here? You can't tell me you raised Henry for ten years and maintained the whole evil mayor thing without escaping here to relax. Magic isn't the only medicine and I doubt you had many drinking buddies at Granny's."

Regina only heard part of what she was saying but scoffed at remembering how lonely she had been during the curse. She had convinced herself that it was worth it because her revenge was finally being enacted, but now having known the love of her friends, family and Robin, she knew which life she would rather be living. No amount of darkness could remove that yearning for love.

She began rummaging on a shelf and behind several vials of unknown magical substances she produced two glass tumblers and a bottle of aged whiskey.

"To Robin," Emma announced holding up her drink once they had both sat down with filled glasses.

Regina looked at the liquid for a moment, swirling it around in thought. "Robin," she repeated quietly before swallowing the contents of her glass in one shot.

Emma raised her eyebrows and silently replenished their empty glasses. "So, want to talk?"

"What's to talk about?" Regina asked folding her arms across her chest, purposely avoiding Emma's stare as she sipped at her new drink. "Robin died, life has gone on, we have another threat to the town. What's new?"

"The way you're daytime drinking, Madam Mayor, certainly is." Emma thought her comment elicited a small smile as Regina's lips twitched but her face remained emotionless and she said nothing. "Come on, I know I'm not Archie but I am your friend. We've not really talked about New York either, destroying that part of you couldn't have been easy."

It was not easy. Regina had been filled with doubt as to whether she had made the right choice ever since she had crushed the heart of the woman that had consumed her for so long. Her guilt was only eased by rationalising her decision.

"The Evil Queen caused so much destruction and she was constantly tempting me back towards the dark, and after what happened with Daniel I couldn't have grief consume me again. I really thought I was going to kill Zelena, she is the reason Robin is dead, if she had just listened to me about Hades!" She snapped angrily, fresh tears forming again as she thought about her sister. She paused and took a deep breath, calming herself down. "But I can't do that, I can't make Robyn an orphan, that's the last thing he would want for his daughter."

Placing blame, something Emma was also familiar with. When she thought she would never see Hook again after leaving the underworld she blamed herself. It was her fault that he had become a Dark One in the first place and why he had been sentenced to death. She could empathise with Regina's need to take her anger out on someone but she could not tell her this, it would just be another reminder that her true love had risen from the dead while that would not be the case for Robin.

"You are allowed to hurt, no-one would expect anything else of you. As for Zelena... well, it's probably for the best you two stay out of each other's way for a while," she told her with a small smile.

"I am trying! I so much as threw her out of my house. She doesn't understand why I'm mad, and it's not only Robin, it's her lack of care. Roland left her with Robin's lucky feather to give to me and she lost it. It was the only thing I would have had left of either of them, their camp was gone by the time we returned. I didn't get to say goodbye…" Regina closed her eyes briefly and tried to stop the constant flow of tears which appeared with every reason she had to be upset. She hadn't really talked about the loss of Roland, everyone assumed that her grief was for her love, but with him came his family. The three of them and Henry had spent a lot of time together between their time spent in different realms and they had gotten very close, she loved that little boy and now she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

Emma placed her hand on top of her friend's and squeezed it gently. If there was one thing they both understood, it was the love of a mother. "I'm sorry about Roland. I should have gone to New York alone, if you'd stayed behind then-"

"Then you wouldn't have been able to work with Gold and we may never have gotten magic back, leaving us all in a worse position." Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, talking was just making her angrier at the situation she found herself in. "Once again, the town came first. Just like now, I have to put on a show, tell the people of the land of untold stories that we can be trusted and that Storybrooke is safe when we all know that's not true. There's always a danger lurking within the town lines."

Emma's gaze flitted to the empty glass Regina was idly moving from hand to hand. "Yes, there may be danger outside, but there is anywhere. I'm sure the land those people have come from was just as dangerous as our town, probably more so. Right now, that is not our concern, my parents have that all under control. I am here helping you, and we will start by getting at least moderately drunk."

As she began to move the whiskey bottle towards the glass, Regina retracted it from her reach. "I don't get drunk. _I_ am the mayor, _you_ are the sheriff and _we_ have a teenage son! We have responsibilities, we can't just drink away our problems."

"It's certainly worked for me in the past," shrugged Emma, continuing in vain to get the liquid into Regina's glass, but she kept it out of her reach.

"And if there's a town emergency? It's really going to give our new residents a great first impression if we're unable to help because we are drunken messes," Regina stated bluntly.

Emma narrowed her eyes towards her, why must she always be responsible? Surely it was not good for a person to remain so serious all the time. "Have you ever had fun? Like _ever_?"

Regina simply folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows towards her. She could have fun, it was just that in her life there hadn't been much occasion for fun. Robin had brought fun into her life, he made her smile and laugh in a way that no other ever had before. Did she feel it was a betrayal to continue to smile and laugh in his absence? Perhaps not. But drinking with friends was something she had never really experienced before, mainly because she had never really had friends to drink with before. Maybe it was time to let someone help her for a change instead of always relying on herself. Especially now half of herself was gone.

"If you want to prove that you're not going to spiral into a deep depression over Robin then what harm could a couple of drinks do?" Emma continued with unwavering persistence.

"Fine!" she cried finally holding her glass out towards her.

It took only two more of Emma-sized drinks for Regina to begin to feel their effect. She hadn't had much time to drink away her pain since Robin died and she was enjoying how it helped dull the aching in her heart, even if it was temporary.

Her friend continued to press her to open up with every sip she took of her whiskey but Regina remained as reserved as she could. She had lowered her walls ever so slightly to Emma when they were in New York and she had regretted since, she hated seeming weak to anyone. She feared that if she even started talking about Robin a little it might open a floodgate that she wouldn't be able to shut, but the alcohol was eroding her resolve and there was nothing she could do to stop it. So, she attempted to talk about anything else that would move conversation away from her emotional pain.

"So, are you going to continue living in that Dark Swan house?" Regina asked her, with only hint of a slur to her voice.

Emma laughed, "well I seem to own it now, so I guess so! It's either that or move back into my parents' loft and as a thirty-year-old woman with a nine-month baby brother that would be a little weird."

"You could always live on the ship with the one-handed wonder." Regina rolled her eyes at the thought of that pirate, even before he had made his miraculous return she had never warmed to him, not since their dealings many years earlier.

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes in desperate at the thought of living at sea, it was a romantic idea but the practicalities appeared worse than some of the situations she found herself in when she was on the run. "No thank you, he may be well suited to life on the water but I would like to keep my feet firmly on the ground," Emma replied, fully enjoying the easy, frivolous conservation they were having. "Why don't you like him? You're both redeemed villains after all, surely that's common ground for friendship."

Regina scoffed at her words, "that's exactly why I don't like him, we have too much common ground. Plus, I cannot tolerate his common antics, pirates are so uncivilised." She held her head a little higher as she spoke, there were some habits and beliefs that she had been taught as a child being groomed for royalty that had always stuck, her opinion of pirates being one of them.

"But you worked together back in the Enchanted Forest, he told me! You obviously tolerated him then," stated Emma, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well, he was useful then." Regina told her, not wishing to admit the true extent of their relationship. Emma would certainly not benefit from learning that her best friend and her boyfriend shared sexual chemistry before she was even born. "That is until he went to Wonderland and deceived me by failing to kill my mother."

Emma let out a sigh and chuckled to herself, "we live in a weird world when that sentence is normal…"

Regina then laughed properly for the first time since Robin had died, her grief taking a backseat in her life for a short while at least. "I suppose we do… but don't start thinking I'm going to be nice to your pirate now just because we've turned good and we all need to be one big happy family. I am still a queen, I still have standards."

"Your standards seemed to be forgotten when you fell in love with a man who lived in the forest, your majesty!" Emma's eyes widened and she clamped her hand to her mouth as soon as she heard her words back. No matter how much they had drunk, she should not have brought up Robin. She was supposed to be helping to take Regina's mind off her pain, not talking about the cause of it.

"Regina, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…"

She shook her head and gave a small smile, "it's okay, I don't want him to be a taboo subject. Don't worry I was snobbish about him too at first, Snow noticed a connection between us right from the beginning of the missing year but all I could see was a thief who smelt like forest." Regina's heart skipped a little at the memory, all the time they had spent in her castle, dancing around each other, finding new and inventive ways to pick arguments. She could not believe it took them until they were in another realm to see what was right in front of them. All that time wasted but they had no idea, they thought they had the rest of their lives to make up for it.

There was a period of silence before Regina closed her eyes and leant her head back against the cabinet which held the hearts of her enemies that she really had meant to return but most of them had returned to the enchanted forest since the first curse. It wasn't as if she was still controlling them.

"I just really miss him," she admitted quietly.

Emma looked up towards her with wide eyes, surprised that Regina finally felt comfortable enough to open up to her. She silently encouraged her to continue talking by leaning forward slightly.

Eyes glazed by alcohol stared blankly at the floor of her vault as she spoke, tears threatened to fall once more and this time she did not have the bodily control to stop them. "I miss what we had together, not just with him but with Roland too. We were happy, for the first time in so long I was given the chance to be happy and there were no obstacles in our way but of course he had to be taken. I feel so useless. Everyone in this town has somebody. I used to be content being on my own because I always had Henry, but now even he has his own girlfriend. He doesn't rely on me anymore. You've got Hook, Snow and David have each other, and guess who is left alone again? Me. Operation Mongoose was a failure."

Regina fell silent again. She didn't do self-pity or relaying her emotions to other people. But her heart did feel a little lighter for telling Emma about her pain. It was no longer a burden she carried around with her.

"You will get your happy ending, that's my job, remember?" Emma told her, leaning forward and squeezing her hand once again. "I haven't given up on you yet, so don't give up on yourself. I haven't been through what you have and I haven't experienced the same loss. But this isn't Daniel, you don't need to fight or place blame. You have the love of others around you, you have your family to lean on now. You have a town that respects and relies on you. And most importantly you have a son that loves you. Yeah you won't have any more time with Robin but you will have more good times ahead, and you will see Roland again. Until then, we'll face this new obstacle together and beat it, just like we always do."

There were no more words spoken for a long while as Regina closed her eyes and let her friend's words process.

 _More good times ahead._ That seemed inconceivable at that present moment but she knew deep down it was true. When her heart was full of anger and rage in her darkest times she didn't think she could ever be loved and yet Robin came into her life, albeit briefly, and showed her that happiness and love was possible. As she had once told her sister, Robin was only part of her happy ending. Emma was right. She had her family and her town, and those foundations were going to pull her out of her dark time as she attempted to look forward, beyond the trouble of Mr Hyde and the residents of the land of untold stories to a better future.

The pain could not last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 4**

A/N - Thanks again for the follows and favourites, I really appreciate it! Hope you're enjoying the story x

* * *

"The evil queen has been throwing a lot of punches today, but I think I know a way to throw one back."

As Hook, Charming and Henry watched Regina walk out of Granny's with purpose, they all expected her to head straight for the Evil Queen. None of them knew what she had planned, and the truth was, neither did she.

She needed time to think and plan her next move. All of Emma's loved ones were looking to her for the answers, but she had been bluffing in order to buy herself some time rather than having Charming and his one-handed sidekick storming in and attempting to fight the Queen. If there was one thing Regina knew, it was how her mind worked. If they went looking for a fight then they would get one, and one of them would almost certainly end up dead. Emma wouldn't thank her if she returned to find her father and boyfriend killed because of a hot-headed quest for vengeance.

The key to retrieving Emma from wherever the wish had sent her, was getting to her vault and searching for a magical answer. The mayor turned the corner on the darkened street and was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of nausea. That was most unusual, she was never sick. She needed to leave the alleyway where she was stood; she couldn't be unwell, she had to save Emma. She was about to raise her hands to allow her immediate transportation to the place which had long been her sanctuary when the sound of footsteps stopped her.

"Regina, wait," the slightly out of breath voice of David called out to her before she saw him jogging towards her.

She took a deep breath, partly because she was annoyed by delay to her plans but mostly to prevent her from throwing up over his shoes. Regina folded her arms impatiently as she tended to do whenever Charming made an appearance. They were now family but there was something that always irked her about him that Regina could never put her finger on. She didn't dislike him, he didn't infuriate her the way that Hook did. Maybe it was because he was was always desperate to play the hero whatever the cost. Like at that moment, his tunnel-vision told him to save his daughter but that was not the most logical solution to their situation.

"What now, David?" she asked him with as much tolerance as she could muster. "If you hadn't noticed I'm a bit busy trying to get Emma back."

"I know that," he answered, standing directly in front of her. With the evening creeping in, the shadows created by the dimly lit Main Street of Storybrooke where they were stood making it difficult for Regina to read his face. "I am too. I want to help, I need to do something. I'm her father and I can't wake Snow up to tell her that she's gone missing."

"Emma's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Your infant son, on the other hand, cannot. Don't do something stupid and put yourself in danger so you can't be there for the rest of your family." Regina's resolve softened ever so slightly at the sight of the lost look on his face. Her heart ached as she remembered seeing the same look on Robin's face when they sensed his daughter was in danger when she was in the care of Hades.

She sighed and looked at the exhaustion behind his determined eyes. This sleeping curse was not only affecting the Charmings emotionally, but also physically. Just one more reason to find a way to take down the Evil Queen once and for all. "Go home, David. Make sure Henry stays with Hook and I will find her, I promise."

Regina could see that he wanted to protest but he thought better of it and agreed reluctantly. She watched as Charming headed back in the direction of Granny's. She gave one final look around to ensure there was no-one in the vicinity who would bear witness to the fact she was not going to confront the Queen but to go searching for answers. She then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in safety of her vault.

They all expected her to have the answers, they were fighting against a part of her after all, but she did not. There was something fogging her usually sharp mind, and she could not understand what it was.

Regina frantically looked from each jar, bottle and box of magic that she kept in her vault. None of it was right, none of it would help. Emma was now stuck in another realm, again, and it was entirely her fault, just as everything the Evil Queen had done since she made the choice to separate them had been her fault. No matter what anyone else said, she knew it had been a selfish act. She took the easy way out by taking that potion, she should have kept the battle inside her. Now her evil self was set on destroying everything she had built and everyone she cared about. First the sleeping curse which had broken the Charmings apart and now Emma was lost in God knows where. The only person she hadn't gone for yet was Henry. Though after the mirror incident she was fairly certain that she wouldn't hurt her son, seeing as she was convinced he was her son too. She supposed she was, but the poor boy had already learnt to live with two mothers, he didn't need a third. Especially not one whose current mission appeared to be ruining the lives of the other two.

She let out an aggravated cry and collapsed into her chair, holding her head in her hands. For an all too brief moment the nausea had passed, but as she sat down again it soon arrived once more. With a waft of her hand, Regina was able to conjure a bucket before it was too late. She ran her fingers through her hair, tears forming after emptying her stomach. What was happening to her? Her magic had always acted as a natural defense against illness and boosted her immune system. There was something wrong, and while Emma was missing, that was certainly not the moment for something else to be wrong.

Although the spontaneous sickness was a contributing factor, Regina still couldn't understand what was clouding her mind. Why couldn't she think of a way to save Emma?

Surely it wasn't still about Robin, she was able to compartmentalise and there were more important things to worry about than her own pain. She refused to let grief takeover her life as it had done in the past. She knew finding Emma took precedence and she should be able to confront the Queen and get her back, but the answer just was not coming to her.

It was the appearance of a cloud of green smoke in front of her which lulled Regina out of her state of despair. She suddenly found herself feeling very dizzy as she looked up and saw her sister standing over her with baby Robyn bundled up in her arms.

"Hey, sis, long time no see," Zelena greeted her with a smile which was far from genuine. "I heard the Queen has been up to her old tricks again, and this time it's the saviour who has disappeared into another realm. Funny how that keeps happening."

Regina rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was unhelpful comments from her sister. For all she knew, she could have gone crawling back to the Queen and she was currently doing her bidding for her. "Save it, Zelena. I don't have time for this right now."

The wicked witch stuck her bottom lip out childishly and feigned sadness. "Can't a girl pop in for a friendly chat with her sister?"

"No." Regina replied curtly, she had no time for her games. "I told you after I saved you from the Evil Queen, I still haven't forgiven you."

"Yeah I got that part, thanks." Zelena's sharp tone matched that of her sister's. She glanced around the vault with a bored expression attempting to hide the hurt that she felt with every rejection.

She couldn't forgive Zelena for Robin's death, she just couldn't. Every time she saw the pain in her sister's eyes at her harsh words or cold demeanour, she took a second to consider whether pushing away the only family member she had left was really worth it. Then she remembered the betrayal. One of the last conversations Regina was ever able to have with her love had been defending her sister to him. After everything she had done, she tried to convince him to give her another chance, and that selfless, beautiful man with such a large heart did. Yet that witch threw it back in their faces and got him killed. That was what she was unable to forgive.

Despite it being blatantly obvious that Regina did not wish for any company, most of all her traitorous sister, Zelena continued to talk while rocking her baby in her arms. "But does that mean you don't want to babysit your niece? Your evil self wasn't exactly Mary Poppins."

Regina was about to snap back with some snide response but the truth was amongst all the fighting she had been doing with her sister she hadn't really had a chance to form a relationship with baby Robyn. That's certainly not what her father would have wanted. He would have wanted to make sure that she had a positive role model and that she could be brought into the light, instead of only knowing darkness from her mother. But saving Emma was a priority, not playing happy families so her sister could disappear and amuse herself.

Her eyes narrowed, "why? What are you doing?"

Zelena waved her hand dismissively and continued to pace the length of the vault. "Oh don't worry, I just want some me time. I had the pleasure of experiencing the Storybrooke spa, curtesy of evil sister dearest, and I would like to go back. This mothering thing is very tiresome."

"Like you do anything without magic anyway," Regina scoffed, remembering the early years with Henry where solving all the late nights and dirty diapers with magic wasn't an option.

"I do!" she protested indignantly, placing her hand not cradling her daughter on her hip. "I just want Robyn to understand that magic is a gift to be embraced, not a curse that should be hidden like my father always told me. Do you know she's already starting to show signs of having magic? She moved her teddy from one end of the crib to the other. She's going to be a great little witch! Isn't that right, sweetpea?" Zelena looked down at her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes, "she's barely six months old and you're already pushing her into magic. Hasn't it caused enough problems for this family?"

"Only because we were taught magic with a goal in mind, to enact the dark curse," her sister countered, "I'll teach her that it's a strength, not a burden."

"We'll teach her." Regina corrected her, "if you're adamant that she'll be magical then she's only learning light magic. None of the tricks Rumpelstiltskin taught us. The last thing Robin would want is for his daughter to go dark."

Zelena rolled her eyes dramatically, "you're no fun! But I guess you're right, I don't want the odds to be stacked against her like they were for us because I made her a villain." She glanced at her sister as stood up rather wearily, she was even paler than usual and her knees looked like they were ready to buckle. It was then that she spied the bucket in front of her, and rather than curling her lip in disgust she shot Regina a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, sending a glare in Zelena's direction. The last thing she wanted was for her to think she was weak and was not able to match whatever the Queen threw at them.

"Well you don't look fine," she stated bluntly. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. When casting the dark curse she had no idea the roles that the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest would have in her town. Creating a hospital let alone a doctor's surgery was far down her list of priorities, and as a result there seemed to only be one medical professional in the whole of Storybrooke, and his past scientific activities did not fill her any confidence.

"The only doctor in this town is Whale, and he is the last person I wish to be looked over by. If there is something wrong with me, I would trust my magic over a diagnosis from the man who specialises in unsuccessfully bringing people back from the dead any day. So thanks, but no thanks," she told her sharply.

Zelena shrugged, "suit yourself, usually my magic helps against illnesses. Come to think of it, the only time it didn't work as an antidote was when I was pregnant... In fact, I was hit by really quite violent morning sickness." Her eyes met with her sister's, and for once they both held their gaze while their brains were working overtime, processing the meaning behind Zelena's words. "You don't think you could be-?"

She left her question hanging in silence for a moment. Regina all but scoffed in her face, why would she even mention something so irrelevant? She had obviously just been stressed and not been sleeping properly due to the events since they arrived back from the Underworld. Grief and overworking herself was bound to make her feel unwell, magic defenses or not.

"Don't be so ridiculous! You know that's impossible," she snapped at her with a roll of her eyes.

Zelena shook her head, making her auburn hair swish behind her. "Regina, I was a fake midwife once, and I am a mother, so I do know a little something about babies. And you should know by now, nothing around here is impossible."

"Anyway," she smiled placing Robyn into her sister's arms. "You can ponder that yourself while I get a facial. Tetta darling! Mummy loves you!"

And with that Zelena blew her daughter a kiss and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived. The green smoke, and the wicked witch's impossible diagnosis, still lingering seconds after she had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 5**

A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews since the last chapter, they absolutely made my day! So glad to hear that you're enjoying this story, any feedback is much appreciated x

* * *

Pregnant…

No matter how much Regina tried to let the preposterous idea escape her mind, part of her was still grasping onto her sister's words. Why had she ever allowed Snow White to convince her to have hope? It was just destructive. That was the reasoning behind her doubt. It was physically impossible for her to have children, she had made sure of that in a selfish, impulsive decision long ago. So why was she still clinging on to something she knew to be untrue?

She paced firmly from one side of her vault to the other as baby Robyn gurgled softly in the sleep. It had been Zelena who had made the passing comment in the first place, she was not exactly the most trusting of people. She could have just fabricated such information to confuse her and make her vulnerable. Thanks to the Dark Swan, her sister hadn't experienced much of her pregnancy, so she didn't have any expertise on the situation, she was just speculating in order to make her uneasy. It was working.

There was no denying that she did not feel herself, and none of this added worry was helping the imminent problem of Emma being trapped in another realm thanks to her evil half. This was just cluttering her mind further, there was no way she could concentrate on finding a solution now that her sister had fed her this extra piece of information. That was probably her plan all along, for all she knew, she could be back working with the Evil Queen again. In their family, the threat of death was rarely the end of a relationship.

Regina's options were limited. She needed to confirm that there was no pregnancy to focus on helping Emma again, but in Storybrooke she couldn't exactly walk into the nearest drug store and pick up a test without the entire town finding out her business, and there was no way in hell she was going to Whale.

It was then that she noticed the small black box perched on the edge of her desk. She could have easily ignored it and believed that it had been a part of her collection had there not been one striking detail which set it apart from the rest of her magical items: the elaborate strands of green ribbon decorating it.

"Zelena," she hissed, snatching the box out of off the table, a little more aggressively than she intended. She must have used magic to leave the present in her vault because she certainly didn't leave it while she had visited just twenty minutes earlier.

With a sharp tug of the green satin ribbon, the bow untied itself and dropped weightlessly to the ground. Regina cracked the lid of the box towards her cautiously, for all she knew it could be magic and therefore dangerous. But Zelena's gift soon revealed itself to be nothing of the sort. Instead, inside lay a white piece of plastic, commonly referred to as a pregnancy test.

"Thanks, sis," she muttered coldly, though at that moment it was the most useful thing she could have done for her. It gave her the tools to finally put her doubts to rest and instead focus on the important matter at hand, saving Emma.

Regina stared inside the box a moment longer, still processing why she was putting herself through this torment at all. She knew she couldn't have children, she had done that to herself. Her and Robin had even talked about it, especially after Zelena's pregnancy was uncovered. He understood and accepted it, she on the other hand could not. She had wanted Robin's baby more than anything, so this was just another cruel trick of fate testing her resilience and giving her something new to hope for before having it ripped away from her.

In anger, she grabbed the test and shut the lid of the box as quickly as she opened it and grasped it tightly in her hands. In her heart she knew she had to take it to know for certain either way. Yet, her brain was battling hard, telling her not to be so stupid, she had important matters to attend to.

And as usual her heart won out. Though both her mind and her heart were regretting the decision as she sat and waited for the results. There was probably a potion which would deliver the same outcome but this was too sensitive a matter when she knew all magic comes with a price.

The five minutes that it recommend should be waited before checking the test felt like an eternity. Regina didn't know what to do with herself, she was still unsure as to why she let her sister manipulate her like this. Probably because she knew her weakness. Love. And more importantly, lost love. She had lost any chance of having any love from a child of her own when she took that potion all those years ago. Henry was her love and he always would be, he loved her when nobody else would, and now Robin was gone she longed for that again. But it was impossible. She knew how magic worked, that potion was irreversible.

It was then that Robyn began to whimper from the make shift bed her auntie had constructed for her. The vault was not designed with the intention that it would double as a day care. Yes, Henry had accompanied her quite a lot as a baby as she there were times when cursed babysitters were not an option and she needed to feel safe and surround herself with magic. Not that he remembered any of that.

"Hello Robyn," she cooed softly, picking the small pink bundle up in her arms. She was much bigger than she last remembered, and she was startled by the striking blue of her eyes. A colour she'd only ever seen on one other person, her father. She sighed sadly at the thought of Robin, and how he would miss his daughter growing up, but if it wasn't for him who knows what might have happened to her in the care of Hades. There would have been no hope that she would find the light, if she had been allowed to live that long that was.

The little girl looked up at her wide-eyed, tiny fingers reached up and touched her face lightly. Regina smiled at the contact of her warm, soft skin, "your daddy would have been so proud of you, he loved you so very much." She kissed the little tuft of red hair which had sprouted on her head which elicited a little toothless smile.

In her peripheral vision she then noticed the white stick and remembered. Time was up. Still holding tightly to the baby in her arms, Regina took a deep breath. She hadn't noticed that she'd started shaking a little, there was no point trying to hide her fear at finding out the results, there was no-one around to see her vulnerability.

"No!" she almost screamed, had she not been aware of the baby who was close to falling asleep once more.

 _Positive_.

How could it be positive? Something was wrong, very wrong.

She threw the stick out of her hand and back into the black box, holding it then in her trembling hand.

Realistically, there was no-one she could talk to about this unbelievable dilemma she was faced with, seeing as Emma was lost in an unknown realm and David was refusing to wake Snow from the Evil Queen's sleeping curse until such time as their daughter returns. She didn't know what to do, her only confidents were either missing or asleep. All she knew was she needed air, the walls in her vault felt as if they were closing in on her and the air suddenly became stifling.

In a cloud of purple smoke Regina reappeared, just as panicked, in the graveyard. Just several feet away from Robin's grave.

She paused and looked around in the darkness, unsure of what to do next. She took several deep breaths, trying to inhale as much oxygen as was possible. It was only then that she remembered the baby was still in her arms as she began to whine at her change of environment. Regina rocked her as calmly as she could, but it was proving a difficult task as she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She only stopped when she heard movement in the trees behind her.

"Regina?" She heard a familiar voice call. With the faint bark of a dog she knew at once that it was the town's therapist. Not someone she had visited in a while despite her recent loss of not only her true love but also her evil self. Perhaps it was time to book a session, but not today.

"Is everything alright?" Archie asked, as he approached her, his hands loosely holding Pongo's lead. There was a reason she was standing outside at this late hour, and if he had to hazarded a guess he would say it had something to do with the black box she was clutching desperately in her hand which was not cradling her niece.

She shook her head and turned to walk away as he continued to come after her. In her haste the black box slipped from her hand but the mayor appeared not to notice.

"Regina, wait. You obviously need to talk about something. Is this about Emma?"

Emma couldn't have disappeared more then an hour ago and yet everyone in the town was already aware of her predicament. She couldn't let anyone know what was happening with her. Yet, she finally stopped as she could feel Robyn getting restless in her arms.

"No... I'm..." The words could not leave her mouth. She was in shock. She began to regret her decision to leave her vault at all, her problems were her business.

Archie could see her struggle and smiled kindly. He bent down to pick up the box she had dropped and saw the lid had come off as it had fallen. He laughed a little to himself, as he had been fearing the worst, perhaps the remnants of a crushed heart, or some other body part. With the Evil Queen lurking around he couldn't be too careful.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, a smile on his lips as he looked back towards her. "Congratulations!"

"It's not possible..." she breathed, unable to look up at him as she snatched the box from his hands. She didn't need the damn cricket poking his nose in where it wasn't needed.

"Well I'm a man of psychology not of biology but it looks as if you've been granted some sort of miracle, and have been given the gift of this child from Robin."

Regina's heart clenched at hearing Robin's name. She had been so focused on what was happening and why that it hadn't crossed her mind that it would because of him. But that was because it couldn't be, she had made sure of that so many years ago. There was only one reason why this would be happening now. She shook her head fiercely, "no... my evil half has done something to me, and whatever it is, it cannot be good. I must fix this, once and for all."

And with that she walked with haste back towards her vault.

Archie knew what she meant but that and knew he needed to warn someone about this before it was too late. He pulled out his phone and his finger hovered over Emma's number before remembering she was no longer in this realm than he tried Snow but instead got a recorded message reminding him that she was asleep while Charming was awake. There was only one other person that could stop Regina from making another terrible mistake.

" _Archie?_ " The call connected after just two rings, teenage boys were really always on their phones.

"Hi Henry, listen, I fear we haven't much time. I can't tell you much because of patient confidentiality but you must know that your mother is about to make a huge decision and I think you should convince her not to."

" _Decision_?" He sat up from where he had been laying on the couch, playing his video games and idly thinking of how he could save his other Mom from this unknown world she had been sent to because of the wish. But what could Archie be talking about? What had happened after she left to take on the Evil Queen alone?

"Yes... she just discovered that something has changed about her and I fear she may be trying to destroy that forever."

Henry racked his brains, he was finding it difficult to decipher Archie's vague information. Yes she would want to destroy the queen forever but that's not something that would have changed. What could have-

Then his eyes flitted onto his story book lying on the coffee table in front of him. A reminder of what he did. The amendment he had made to the book just before they had left the underworld. Operation Mongoose. He hadn't thought it had worked because Robin had died so soon afterwards. But it must have and now his Mom knew but she must think she's cursed somehow. This was the price he was paying for breaking the rules. He had to stop her.

" _Thanks, Archie_ ," he called down the phone before rushing out of the front door and towards the vault where her magic was kept.

Regina began to stir the potion which was bubbling and burning under the intense heat beneath. It was all too reminiscent of the first time she had tried to remove all her reproductive organs, but obviously failed. When the potion was complete, she took a deep breath and hovered the glass vile near her lips.

"Mom, no!" Her son cried from the doorway, Regina was so startled that she dropped the potion and it smashed into tiny shards all over the stone floor. Baby Robyn who had been quietly dozing throughout the entire ordeal suddenly awoke at the noise, and cried out in fright.

"Henry Daniel! What the hell are you doing here? You should be at Emma's house with Hook. I'm trying to find a way to get her back-" she stammered, picking up her niece and rocking her gently. "Shush it's okay, your Auntie Regina's here, don't cry, sweetheart. We didn't mean to wake you up." Oh why did she let Zelena convince her to take the baby, it was the worst timing in the world. Obviously her emergency facial was not running into the late hours of the night, and still her sister had not come to claim her daughter.

"No you're not," Henry stated, his frown deepening. "Tell me what was in that vial."

With a flick of her wrist the shattered glass vanished so to provide safe passage for her son to walk towards her. Robyn began to settle in her arms once again and Regina determined it was safe to put her back down. "That is none of your concern. Now if you don't mind it would appear that I need to make some more."

Henry's eyes flashed with worry as he placed his hands on her forearms to physically stop her. "You can't!"

"I can't?" Regina frowned at her son, curious about the fear in his eyes, and why he was so concerned about her performing magic all of a sudden.

"No, because it was me... I gave you back the ability to get pregnant..."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 6**

A/N - Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows, I love receiving them and knowing that you're enjoying the story! All feedback is greatly appreciated x

* * *

Regina blinked several times towards her son. What was he talking about? How could he have possibly been involved with the changes that were going on in body. Unless it was the Evil Queen impersonating him, it wouldn't be the first time she had been tricked by such an act.

"You did what!?"

Henry took a deep breath and stepped backwards, putting a little space between them. It was time to be honest about what he had done, no matter the consequences. This was too important. "Back in the underworld I could see how much it hurt you that Robin and Zelena shared something you would never had. I just wanted to finish Operation Mongoose, the whole thing started because you wanted to find the author and ask him for your happy ending. Well, now I am the author and I just wanted to give you your happy ending."

Upon hearing his words Regina knew it really was her son and he spoke the truth. The Evil Queen couldn't have fabricated a story like that. Only someone with a heart as true as his could have done something so selfless for his mother. He had noticed her pain even though he had been foolish in his actions to help her.

"Oh Henry..." A single tear trickled down her cheek as she pulled him into her arms and held him tightly. "I thought I'd been cursed in some way. Some fake pregnancy to give me false hope."

Though after a few moments Regina broke out of their embrace and held him at arms' length. She loved that boy more than anything in the world, but she knew about magic and the repercussions that his actions may have. "But that was a really stupid thing to do, you broke the rules. You know all magic comes with a price. Look what happened to Isaac!"

"I know, but that's my price. It's never going to happen again," he claimed, squeezing her hand gently. He was being truthful, aside from his further use of the pen to summon the Olympian Crystal before heading to New York, he had only recorded the stories as he was meant to. It was his gift to his mother, he had got to play the hero for once, making the impossible, possible, and no-one could take that away from him.

"Mom, you've lost too much, you deserve to have something good," he told her softly.

Despite her annoyance at what he had done, Regina cupped his face in her hands and looked into her son's eyes. He had done something so selfless to help her, she wondered how she had raised him to be so good natured when she had been so filled with revenge. "I already have something good, I have you."

Henry smiled humbly and shrugged, "and now you'll have something else. A baby that you won't have to share with anyone. I know how much you like Emma now, Mom, but it was hard for you back when she first got here to see me want to be with her and not just you. Now you have a fresh start, now you're the hero, you can finally have a child of your own."

Regina was at a loss for how mature her teenage son was sounding. He truly was the most observant of them all. How did he know exactly how she felt? She tried as hard as she could to keep her emotions closed off from the world. But Henry wasn't just the world, he was her son, and the only person she could be completely honest with.

"How are you so good to me?" She asked quietly, sitting down beside where Robyn lay, ensuring she was still dozing quietly. "I was a terrible mother! I adopted you originally because I was lonely, and that was all wrong. I can't be selfish again. I loved you so much but I was so focused on revenge that I tried to convince you that you were crazy instead. How can you possibly think I could bring up another child after that?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought about all the mistakes she had made with him. She had vowed to never be her mother; to never be overbearing and controlling, but as soon as the threat of the curse being broken came along, she panicked and did exactly that. She became cold and cruel, and she had never wanted to be be that way towards her baby. She didn't deserve a second chance, she held on to too much guilt.

"Because you changed!" Henry cried, sitting next to her. "You changed for me. And you weren't a terrible mother..."

"You ran away from me!" Regina laughed through her tears to prove there was no malice in her words.

Henry cringed a little at his youthful choices. His tendency to make rash decisions without thinking of the consequences clearly hasn't gone away but back then he didn't think about how much it would have hurt her to go searching for his birth mother without telling her. "Not because you were terrible, only because I wanted to know about my real mom. We had some really great times together when it was just the two of us," he reminded her, causing Regina to flashback to a time that now seemed so long ago.

A time where Storybrooke was cursed and the only person she cared about was her son. It was a time where she was in control so she took days off work to take him to the park or bake apple turnovers together. In the winter they would have movie nights and drink hot cocoa with cinnamon even though Regina couldn't stomach the stuff, she made it cause it was his favourite. Then when the nightmares came, she would be his first port of call, she would dry his tears and invite him to spend the night in her bed where she would lull him to sleep as he curled up into her side. He was right, they had had some really great times.

"Really, it's grandma's fault for talking about family trees in class and giving me the book," he added with a knowing smile.

Regina laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Once again, everything comes back to Snow White!"

He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it affectionately. There was no doubt in Regina's mind that any ill feeling they'd had between them in the past was now a distant memory. "Honestly Mom, now having learnt everything you went through, I'd say you did a pretty good job with me. Not many kids aged ten could travel all the way to Boston by themselves; they would have to be brave, smart and streetwise, and that's all because of you."

Regina smiled gratefully at him, "you are sweet Henry, but I can't have a baby! You know the world we live in. At least when I got you I knew that Storybrooke was safe, cursed, yes, but safe. There was no magic, no danger, just normality. I don't want to end up in the position Robin was forced into, protecting his baby in the Underworld. I want there to be some form of stability."

"And there will be again," her son assured her. "When you figure out how to defeat the Evil Queen then there will be peace."

"The Evil Queen..." she breathed in realisation, bringing her hand to her forehead in despair. "What if she wants the baby? I must have been pregnant before I split apart from her. It wouldn't be the first time a baby has been taken for dark magic in this town. She could just as easily speed up my pregnancy like Emma did to Zelena..."

The sat in silence for a moment. This was an obstacle, neither of them knew what this meant... was the Evil Queen pregnant too? Or perhaps because she came from Regina's body she was just the manifestation of her darkness and therefore the biology wouldn't have transferred. She did return having her heart crushed after all.

It was Henry who finally spoke out into the quiet. "Then we won't tell anybody about it, not yet anyway. Not until the Queen has gone for good."

"We don't know how long that will take and I must be about three months pregnant already," she mused, thinking about the last time she and Robin had been together just a day before he died. Then it suddenly occurred to her that her and Zelena were the only people who had spoken of her pregnancy. "Wait, how did you even know what I was going to do?"

"Archie, he rang me-"

"The cricket told you? Oh well, the whole town probably knows by now then!" She cried throwing her hands in the air, "and I wouldn't put it past my sister to use this against me or even tell the Queen herself."

Henry shook his head, "no, Archie didn't tell me, he just said you were going to do something you might regret and wanted me to talk to you about it, and I put two and two together. You know he takes patient confidentiality very seriously." He paused and looked up at her, he doubted very much that his mom would openly discuss her possible pregnancy with her sister with their relationship being rocky at present. "But how does Zelena know?"

Regina scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to prevent the dizziness she was feeling once again. "It was her who planted the idea in my head and gave me the pregnancy test. She said she'd experienced similar symptoms when she was pregnant, I guess that was her way of helping but it doesn't mean I can count on her silence."

Noting her obvious discomfort, Henry put his arm around her. "We'll take it one day at a time. Can't you just be a little happy that this worked? It was a complete long-shot, and it actually happened! Obviously, I envisioned you getting be with Robin-"

She placed a hand to his cheek and stroked her thumb over it gently. Was that a little bit of stubble she was feeling? Another reminder that he was no longer her little boy. "This is more than I could have ever thought possible. This is hope, hope that things will get better. This is a part of Robin I never thought I'd have, You gave that to me, Henry. When did you get so grown up and wise?"

"I've always been wise. I got it from my Mom," he smiled, nudging her shoulder gently.

"Yes, yes you have," Regina nodded, thinking about how smart he was to have realised that a book of stories were actually real. He was still a little boy who enjoyed cartoons and chocolate milk but he unravelled her years of dark deeds in a few short months. She didn't feel all that smart herself, she was still as useless as before. "I just wish I had some of that wisdom now. With all this going on I can't figure out a way to save Emma."

Henry pondered for a second, he had forgotten amongst all the emotional turmoil with his mom that his other mom was still trapped in an unknown realm. "Well, the Evil Queen is you, how can you use that to your advantage?"

Then just like that, it clicked. "The Evil Queen is me..." she repeated a smile spreading across her face. She took him by the cheeks and kissed his forehead excitedly. "Henry that's it!"

Henry frowned, at a loss as to what his statement had unlocked. "What's it? What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting Emma back," she declared, standing up and shrugging her coat over her shoulders.

"Then I'm coming with you," he stated, following suit. He stood in front of her, almost as tall as she was with a determined look upon his face.

Regina shook her head firmly, "no you're not, it's too dangerous."

"She won't hurt me."

"That may be so but that doesn't mean something won't happen to put you in harms way. I don't know where Emma is but I'm going to have to go there to bring her back and wherever that is might not be safe for you." She could see him opening his mouth to protest but she simply gave him a look which he knew meant don't argue.

She looked at his dejected face, and sighed. "I know you want to help your mom but you've already done so much, my prince." She looked down at her stomach and gave a small smile, the events of that day were still unbelievable. "I have my magic, I can protect myself. You gave me this future, but it won't mean a thing if anything happens to you. So please just go to back to Emma's and I'll fill you in later, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, disappointed. He envisioned that after his heroic act that he would get to experience more of the action. He thought his mom would want his help, especially now she wasn't solely worrying about herself. But in the end, he knew better than to argue with her.

She took him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. She knew him too well to know when he wasn't being honest, he was probably already concocting some plan to follow her. "I mean it, Henry, Snow has worked hard to maintain a level of normality around here despite... everything. So I need you to be safe and going to school tomorrow. Trust me to find Emma."

He nodded slowly, he did trust her. If anyone was going to bring his mom home, it would be her. He kissed her gently on the cheek, "stay safe," he warned her, his eyes flitting to her stomach before disappearing out of the door.

"Stay safe..." she repeated, scoffing slightly. When did any of them ever 'stay safe'? But he was right, she wasn't just thinking about herself now, she was growing a life inside her. The concept still astounded her, it would certainly take some time to get used to.

So after swiftly dropping Robyn into the caring arms of Granny rather than her sister who was yet to materialise, Regina headed with purpose towards her office where she knew the Queen was currently residing with Aladdin as her new slave in tow. Everything her evil self knew about genies, she was privy to as well, they had both controlled Sidney for long enough and therefore she wasn't just going to find out where Emma had been sent, she was going to go there and bring her back herself, pregnant or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 7**

A/N - I'm so grateful for the response this story has had so far! I hope you're still enjoying it, please let me know if you are x

* * *

This was it. Death.

Regina had been so close to meeting her end so many times during her life. Each time it had always been due to magic or because some enemy wanted to watch her die. This time was no different, except this time it was her son's eyes filled with such hate. Regina barely had a chance to take her final breath before she saw Henry preparing to hurl his sword towards her.

Not once did she believe that she would fail. Emma was supposed to wake up. Regina had killed the wish replicas of her parents to make her remember, and yet, she remained the pathetic princess.

Pleading eyes flitted between Henry and his mother but neither saw her as anything but the Evil Queen. After the bonding moment she had shared with her son just the previous evening, it broke her heart. But it wasn't just her to consider anymore. She wouldn't let Emma's lack of belief kill her child before it'd had a chance at life.

Regina began to raise her hands, preparing to disintegrate the deadly piece of mental heading towards her, when suddenly it stopped inches away from her face. It hung in the air, magically, and she was sure that she hadn't caused that to happen.

Cautiously, she took one step backwards, putting more distance between herself and the sword. Regina looked behind the levitating weapon to see Henry frozen in place and Emma no longer looking weak and woeful but gazing around the room in confusion, breathing heavily.

"Emma?" Regina attempted to tread carefully, the Saviour may have lived up to her namesake at that moment but it didn't mean she remembered who she was. "You saved me."

The blonde woman wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Her demeanour had completely changed as she stood and faced Regina as a friend, not as the enemy she believed her to be moments earlier. "Yeah, well, you came to this crazy land to save me so it's only fair, right?"

Regina drew a sharp breath at hearing Emma's voice, her real voice, no longer simpering princess. "You remember?"

"Yeah I remember." She touched her son's frozen shoulder gently and shuddered thinking about everything she had experienced since the Evil Queen made the wish back in Granny's. "When you couldn't hurt Henry... he was about to actually kill and become everything I never wanted him to be, that's when I knew."

Regina let out a sigh of relief. She never thought it would take so much convincing to get Emma to believe, but then again Storybrooke remained cursed for months after her arrival in town due to her lack of belief.

Emma stepped away from her son and back over to the big stone fireplace where the wish copies of her parents lay, lifeless. "Are they?"

Regina looked up at her question, she been wondering if was now acceptable to change back into her pant suit and black coat. There was already one evil queen let lose in the realms, they certainly didn't need another one. "Oh, they're not real," she explained, waving her hand dismissively towards the older Snow and Charming. "I didn't actually kill anyone."

"Yeah, I know, you just needed to wake me. Thank you," Emma told her with a grateful smile. "Although, that was very dark."

Regina almost scoffed at her definition of 'very dark.' Had she known her at the height of her reign, she would have seen her watch villages burn, torture parents in front of their children and kill countless black knights just because she was frustrated and bored. Crushing the hearts of a couple of fake people was nothing.

With no time to lose, Emma picked up the sword destined to kill her and nodded towards Regina, with a new determined sense of purpose; they both wanted to get home. "Come on, let's go stop the real Evil Queen."

* * *

The two women had been walking silently from Wish Regina's abandoned castle where the deceased Charmings' counterparts lay to the meeting spot where that realm's Rumplestiltskin had promised to hand over their portal home. While Regina could escape the confinements of her masquerade as the Evil Queen, Emma could not shed her regal cream gown and was taking extra time to walk through the woods while to attempted to pull her train through the foliage.

Emma kept shooting Regina side glances. It was all a lot for her to handle, not only was she getting over remembering that the world they were currently residing in was not reality but also trying to make sense of the fake memories of her princess self with her true memories which were cluttering up her head. But while she had all this going on, she should have been silently contemplating her current situation, not focusing on Regina. Emma couldn't understand why she looked so forlorn, why she wasn't trying to take control of the situation. What had happened in Storybrooke while she had been gone?

"Alright." She suddenly stopped and turned to face her, shaking Regina out of her thoughts. "Something is clearly bothering you. Did the Queen do something after I got sent here? Was someone hurt? Is it Henry?"

Regina hadn't been aware of the trance she had been in as they had been walking through the familiar yet dissimilar paths of her Enchanted Forest. It had been the first moment she'd had since discovering she was pregnant to actually process the information. Emma had now been saved, and they had a passage home, there was nothing to fill her mind but fear. Fear of how her life would be changed by this magical miracle, and also fear of protecting the baby even before it is born.

But even that notion was hard to get her head around. She was going to have a baby. Her own baby. Robin's baby. She imagined how happy he would have been, a stupidly large grin would have crossed his face and then he'd have taken her in his arms and kissed her with all the love and enthusiasm he could muster in that moment. His third child - albeit all by different mothers, but nothing in their town was conventional. Together they would have figured out how to defeat the Evil Queen and then there would be a moment of peace where they could prepare for their new arrival. She didn't know if she could do it alone.

A tear escaped from her eye without permission which she hurriedly disguised before Emma could notice it. It was a symbol of the sadness she would never let be shown to anyone other than herself. This brought her grief back to the surface and remembering the struggles of motherhood, especially going it alone when Robin should have been there, by her side, hurt the most.

Once was bad enough, it had been so hard that she had almost had Henry taken back to the adoption agency. She had struggled so hard to cope alone because she refused help, not that she exactly had much of a support network back then. This time she had her Charmings and even her sister would be around for play dates. None of it seemed real.

"No!" Regina cried, putting the mask back on. The mask she had worn for so many years to hide her emotions. Even without the Evil Queen, she still couldn't be vulnerable, not now she had another child to protect.

She watched the worry dissolve from Emma's face, as she was obviously fearing the worst. They had to concentrate on getting home, not her current predicament. "Henry's fine, everything's fine."

Emma narrowed her eyes towards her, not believing a word of it. Even in the wish realm she still had her super power. "Regina, I know you. Don't lie to me, you're acting subdued and you've been lost in thought the whole journey since we left the castle. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

Regina listened to her carefully and contemplated telling the woman who had slowly become her best friend her current troubles. She had been particularly helpful with getting her through her grief after Robin had died and she knew she could be trusted to keep her secret, unlike her mother. Perhaps talking it through with someone who wasn't her fourteen-year-old son was a good idea.

Reluctantly, she nodded and moved to sit on a nearby tree stump to explain her situation. "Okay," she sighed, every second doubting whether telling her secret, even in a fake realm, was a good idea. "You've got to promise not to tell anyone about this, not even Captain Guyliner or your parents. I can't risk the Evil Queen finding out."

Emma frowned but nodded solemnly, she could not imagine what was so important that it was to be kept from her family. But knowing Regina to be a very private person she was grateful that she felt able to share something so serious with her.

"Henry, foolishly," she added with a quick roll of her eyes, "used his author powers when we were in the underworld to change events-"

"What?!" Emma interrupted, her brow furrowed deeply with concern.

Regina shook her head dismissively, "he has been reprimanded for his behaviour and he won't be doing it again, don't worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry, the Apprentice warned him how dangerous it is to misuse his power," she cried, shaking her head in disbelief that he could have done something so stupid that could have put himself in harms way. "Did all that business with Isaac not teach him anything? What was so important that he felt needed to be changed?"

"Me," she answered shortly before taking a deep breath, vocalising her situation made it real rather than just her own problem to deal with. "Years ago I took a potion which made me infertile to stop my mother from using me as a breeder for the next heir to the throne. Henry saw how much it hurt me that Zelena and Robin had something together that we could never have, and so he took it upon himself to fix that... and it worked."

"Wait." Emma gave herself pause to process what she was hearing. "So you're pregnant? With Robin's baby? Because Henry wrote it in the book?" Even after years of living this magical life, she was still a real-world kind of girl and these things took some time to get her head around.

"Well technically he just made me fertile again, the actual conception still happened naturally..." Regina coughed lightly, although Emma was probably her closest friend, she was not comfortable discussing her sex life with her, or anyone else for that matter.

Emma tilted her head in thought before speaking again. "But Robin died months ago, how are you only finding out about this now?"

"I had no reason to suspect otherwise," shrugged Regina, suddenly wondering when she would have realised had Zelena not put the idea in her mind. "Henry finally admitted what he had done yesterday after I found out and thought that the Queen had done something to me. That's why I'm a little late to your rescue party."

"Well I'm glad you came at all, if it hadn't been for you I could've been stuck here forever. And y'know, this realm me kinda sucked." The images of herself pleading at Regina and surrendering the key to their kingdom instead of fighting for her parents' lives made her wince with disgust.

"Yeah... singing princess Emma isn't my favourite model," Regina nodded in agreement. Although she couldn't stand Miss Swan in the beginning, she would take her wearing red leather and wielding a sword over the pathetic princess any day.

"I didn't sing!" She protested, folding her arms across her chest.

Regina raised her eyebrows towards her, as just a few hours earlier she had caught the blonde picking flowers in the undergrowth, singing an unidentifiable tune to herself.

"...that you saw." Emma smiled as Regina laughed. "But forget about that, we need to talk about this. You're going to have a baby, this is a big deal."

"I'm aware," she stated bluntly, this wasn't the type of help she was seeking from her friend. She wanted advice, not for her to state the obvious to her.

"Regina," she sighed and took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Both women had lived so many years with walls up and their emotions guarded, neither could have suspected they would have ended up at a place where they could openly talk about their feelings and show affection. "Is this what you want?"

Regina found herself unable to answer the question immediately. There had been no consideration as to whether she wanted the baby before that moment. Henry had been so excited that he had granted one of her lifelong wishes that there had been no discussion as to how she felt about the whole situation. The truth was she didn't know. She knew how she was expected to feel, but not how she actually did. She was so unprepared for this change in her life. She didn't have Robin, and she wasn't the woman she was fourteen years ago. Although they had been cursed for ten of those years, physically, she felt she had aged. She didn't know if she had the strength to raise a child alone. She didn't know if that was what she wanted.

"I- I'm not sure." Regina took back her hand, stood up and walked a few paces away. She turned her back on Emma, wrapping her arms over her chest and furiously blinking back the tears she couldn't stop from forming. "I had accepted that having a child of my own was an impossibility. I instead had Henry and that was enough for me. But after Robin and Zelena... I thought we would never have that connection together, and now we do and he isn't here to share it with me."

She paused and looked back towards her friend who was still sat on the tree stump listening to every word she had to say. Regina sighed and subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach.

"So did I want to have a miracle baby alone in a town where danger is always around the corner? No. But do I want this baby despite all the hardships I know are to come? More than anything."

Emma nodded and moved to stand beside her as they finally reached the clearing that Regina had arranged to meet the fake Rumpelstiltskin. "You are not alone, Regina. As soon as we get home, I will be there supporting you every step of the way. We will defeat the Evil Queen and eliminate as much danger as we can for that baby, cause that is going to be one hell of a special kid."

Regina was grateful for Emma's words of comfort, and it did feel as they stood waiting for their ticket home that a great weight had been lifted, and together they could protect her child. She was the villain who had become a hero, she had been in the depths of darkness with not a speck of light giving her hope of ever coming back from that life. If she could accomplish the impossible, she could have this baby.

Little did they know that their newest obstacle was about to appear in the shape of a very familiar outlaw with a bow and arrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 8**

A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I was struggling with how to include Wish Robin into this particular narrative as I didn't think he could be ignored. I hope this is alright, thank you again for your continued support x

* * *

It had been three days since they returned from the wish realm but Regina felt like a lifetime had passed her by. It was draining, the battle between her head and her heart. She knew he wasn't hers, she had felt that the second her lips touched his.

His lips were soft like his. His eyes were soft and peaceful when they were closed like his. The grip of his hands on her waist was strong like his.

But it wasn't him.

The touch of his mouth on hers still tingled as they broke apart, but there was nothing pleasant about it.

In that moment she had been thrust back many years earlier, to a time when unpleasant, meaningless kisses were all she had. On the rare occasions when her husband wanted to show her affection, either out of duty or because they were at a public event and it was expected, there was never a hint of emotion behind them. Not true emotion anyway. Greed and lust, maybe, but never love. There was no connection with Leopold, and there was certainly no connection with the man stood before her now.

It was like a ghost of the passion and love she felt every time she was with him, the real him. How could she have been so stupid to believe that there was any part of her soulmate in this alternative reality carbon copy? He was a different man who shared the same face. He was not her Robin, and he was not the father of her baby.

If their kiss had confirmed anything, it was that Robin of Locksley had no right knowing about her unborn child. Part of her yearned to tell him after she had broken the news about her Robin's children to him. All she could think of was the look that he would have had on his face, the stupidly large grin, the happiness that would have shone from his eyes and the love he would have shown her. But she would have seen none of that with this man. He did not seem to care for the fact that Robin Hood had children, and therefore she did not believe he would have interest in a third. Obviously if he stayed around long enough she would have to break the news to him, but in the meantime her priority was keeping the baby safe from their latest threat of Belle and Gold's adult son. And although her evil half was currently in snake form, she knew her strength and she wouldn't stay that way for long. There was still danger to her child, and she would achieve nothing by sharing her secret with this other Robin, or anyone else for that matter.

The vault was quiet when she walked inside. Echoes of the past screamed at her as the pictured him back there with her. It now felt wrong to have brought this other Robin into the place where she had shared such special moments with her love, it was not only where they had first been intimate with each other, it was also where she discovered that she was pregnant. It was no longer simply a place to store her magic, it had become a place of solace and sanctuary, and bringing that man there had been a mistake.

It was only when her gaze fell upon the chest near her desk that she realised how much of a mistake it had been. With great force, it had been pried open. It was him, she knew it was him, he was the only person to have been her put her magic in there. What he wanted with such powerful magic, she didn't know. Regina sighed and held her head in her hands for a moment, it had only been a few hours since she had last found him and he had stated quite plainly that he was willing to change, she now knew that was a lie. Why couldn't she remember that he's not hers? She knew she shouldn't have brought him back, her heart had wanted him so badly to be hers that she forgot that he was someone completely different, with a life experience of his own which differed to her own Robin's. He was gone, and the man walking around her town would lie and steal for his own gain, never mind the consequences, or who he hurt in the process. He was so consumed with anger, he would have killed Nottingham and not cared about bloodshed; there was something dark about this man that she couldn't shake.

Nevertheless, Robin of Locksley would never know how to use magic for whatever purpose, and seeing as he stole from her, he wouldn't seek her help to aid him. Therefore, he needed someone else with magical knowledge that could help him. His options would have been limited, seeing as Gold's wish realm counterpart almost killed them she guessed he wouldn't be a popular choice and her evil half was currently unable to do anything besides slither around her cage, there was only one other person in town capable. Zelena.

It wouldn't have taken much talking to townsfolk before Robin found out that her sister was magical, or where she lived. If they were now conspiring together they probably wished to leave town, why else would Robin seek magic? This wasn't exactly the fresh start he was hoping for, and Regina knew that she hadn't brought him back for his new beginning she had brought him back for her own. Regardless of her own disappointment, they couldn't even leave town; she was not trying to keep Robin in, in fact, if she could lift her evil half's spell she already would have done already. Hadn't Zelena already done enough damage to her, why was she trying to complicate matters further? She blatantly said she wanted this Robin to stay away from her daughter.

During the last conversation they'd had, Regina told her sister that she could never forgive her for Robin's death, and it was still true. Now, it seemed her revenge would be to take another Robin away from her. He must have stolen from her after she left him to go to Snow's apartment. Now they were planning to run away together. Trust her sister to create a mess but run off and not face the consequences. Not that she cared if she left, but she did still want to help wish Robin, he could barely survive in Storybrooke, he wouldn't last five minutes in the outside world.

As she closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable confrontation that she would be met with at the town line, she attempted to remain calm. In whatever free time she could find, Regina had been researching about pregnancy and stress was certainly not good for her baby. So, it was up to her to deal with the situation in a mature manner and hope she could finally get this other Robin to settle into the town, because they sure as hell didn't need any more trouble.

* * *

"If you really want to leave, I'll dig through every book I have to figure out how to break the protection spell."

The words caught in Regina's throat, it was taking all her will not to allow the tears that she was fighting back to spill down her cheeks. She had been backed into a corner, if she tried to fight him, he would resent her and just keep stealing from her, or anyone else in town, that might have an answer to allow him to leave. So, the only way to help him was to find the means to let him go. In the end, she had to move on and think of the future, Robin of Locksley was just a physical manifestation of her hurt and her lost love. She had a future, she was going to have a child, but amongst all this madness, she kept forgetting that part.

Robin tilted his head curiously, the last thing he had expected was that the woman who had been stifling him and willing him to stay would offer to help him leave. "You will?"

"Yes," she nodded, never letting her gaze leave him. "I owe it to him, and to you, to let you find your happiness. Even if it means helping you walk out of here."

"Thank you," he sighed, the relief in his voice just made Regina's heart ache more. He wanted to get away from the town, from her. She had done nothing but turn his life upside down, how could he possibly have found his happiness when she was cursed to never get her own.

After realising his attempts at escape were futile, Robin slunk back into the woods with his bow over his shoulder and a brooding look upon his face, although she had offered to help him, he was still trapped in town with no purpose and no desire to stay. Regina's initial reaction was to go after him, but she quickly reminded herself that he wasn't hers. She didn't love him. She had no right to keep trailing after him and expecting him to be someone he's not. No wonder he wanted to leave.

"Bet you're happy now, eh sis?" Zelena's voice made Regina realise that she had been staring into the woods after him. She quickly turned her attention back to her sister, whom she had quite forgotten was stood there for a moment. "Now your fake Robin can't leave town, you can keep mooning over him for a bit longer imagining he's someone he's not. It's rather sad really."

"Happy?" Regina scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "No Zelena, what would have made me happy was if you had been able to cross over that town line so I never have to see you again."

The wicked witch blinked several times and attempted to mask the shock and hurt. "You don't mean that," she laughed nervously, rocking her baby gently. "I would have left with Robyn, we do come as a package you know. You wouldn't let me run away with his daughter."

Regina looked at her for a moment and paused in thought. Did she really hate her sister that much that she would let her take Robin's daughter away? Not only that, but she will be her own baby's big sister. She couldn't rip away that tie, it would be cruel and selfish of her. Roland had already been taken from their realm, she couldn't let Zelena take Robyn too.

"No," she admitted quietly, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want you to take her."

Rather than leaving the conversation at that, Zelena sighed dramatically and paced backwards and forwards across the road, trying to settle her daughter. "Why does it have to be this way? I didn't kill Robin! I avenged his death for you!"

"But you wouldn't have had to if he hadn't died, and he died because of you and your blind faith in someone you'd known for all of five minutes!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

The two women stood in stunned silence for a few moments, all their fighting and sarcastic quips disappeared as they just looked at each other. Both lonely and vulnerable but trying to disguise their weaknesses as best they could. Once Regina had composed herself, she took a deep breath. "I don't have time for this. I now have to scour through every book I have to find a way to let one of the only ties I have left to my Robin leave this town for good."

* * *

Robin gently ran his fingers along the holes on the back of his hand that had been punctured into his skin. When he had set off on his latest robbery the previous day he had only wished to pawn some jewellery from some helpless maidens. Never could he have imagined that he could have been sentenced to death by the Dark One, transported into a strange land where everyone wants him to be a simpering, hero version of himself and then to top it all off he had been bitten by a snake who was actually the evil part of the woman who had caused all his current problems.

He had almost found an escape from the stifling grasp of the mayor that pined after him, but once again, she had clawed him back beyond the town lines. He was trapped, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sherwood Forest now no longer seemed like the hellhole he had believed it to be a mere few days ago. At least there he could be himself without judgement. In this strange new land all he was a ghost. The ghost of a man who had died a hero, sacrificing his life for the woman he loved; he could never measure up to such a legacy, and nor would he want to.

"I really think we can help each other," the Evil Queen purred, batting her eyelashes sensually towards him. She was quite enjoying being back in human form, especially as she got to look at Robin again. Robin Hood was always too sappy for her liking, too much of a hero but that didn't stop him being attractive. This Robin however was both attractive and dark, two qualities that he shared with herself.

"How did you come to that conclusion? Are you able to rid me of this vile place?" He practically spat out the words as he lay against the nearby tree trunk. He was now looking up at the clear night sky, passively counting the shimmering stars, wishing he was back in his own realm, spending his evening in a tavern where he could drink away his sorrows.

At first, she simply continued to smile at him. The corners of her mouth twitching every time she looked at him; she lolled her head to one side and arched her back so all her curves were accentuated in the moonlight. Her intention was to get Robin to pay attention to her rather than the night sky where his gaze was transfixed. Finally, he brought he eyes back to her, and he then she had him. He gaped at little at her movements and could not help but stare at the way her dress clung to her in all the right ways.

"During my time as a reptile, I made a very interesting discovery..." she answered, after drawing out the period of silence, where she intentionally allowed the sexual tension between them to build and build. "My better half is pregnant, with your better half's baby."

Robin closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face in despair. "Oh bloody hell, not another brat! Didn't the other me ever consider keeping it in his trousers if he was going to be unlucky every time?"

"The child is not your concern, it's mine," she answered sharply, she would not have the child spoken about like that. It was her flesh and blood after all, though admittedly in a rather complicated and unconventional manner. "Regina seems to forget that although that baby is cooking in her belly, that it is as much mine as it is hers."

He scoffed, he may have only known Regina a couple of days but she didn't exactly strike him as the sort of person who would take lightly to someone, albeit part of herself, trying to lay claims on her child. "And how exactly do you plan on telling her that?"

The Evil Queen took several steps towards him, crouching down to him so that the low neckline of her black leather dress was purposely at eye level. She ran her long, painted nail across his cheek and smiled, "that, thief, is where you come in. I can't kill her without killing myself and so the best way to get my revenge on the woman who made me live as a _hero_ for the past few years is to take that baby."

Throughout the flirtatious gestures coming from this femme fatal which had quite literally dropped into his lap, it made it difficult to concentrate on a word she was saying. Robin furrowed his brow and made an attempt to remember what she was asking of him but then his caught sight of her cleavage hovering just a few feet in front of him and his mid went blank once more. "Forgive me," he managed to say through a slight cough, "I'm still failing to see my role in all this."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes dramatically in annoyance as she stood up to her full height, placing her hands on her hips. "If you do just as I say, then I will send you back to the dreary land from whence you came."

Robin looked up at her, although Regina had offered to allow him passage to escape to New York, that pathway was uncertain, she may never break the protection spell around the town. This queen did seem to know what she was talking about, and so what if he had to do her bidding to get what he wanted, spending time with her didn't seem like a terrible option.

"Okay your majesty, you've got yourself a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief**  
 **Chapter 9**

A/N - Thank you so much for continuing to read this story! Only a few more chapters of canon storyline then we go post-season 6 finale. As ever, any feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

It seemed the perfect place for their final battle, the mayor's office. It was where love had been lost and power had been gained. So many hours had been spent there, during the curse, ensuring the town ran smoothly, and every heeded her every command. She was untouchable and nobody could stop her reign.

There was a certain tension looming in the air as the Evil Queen looked out of the window, thinking back to that brief period of content ruling. The only reason she wasn't happy was that hole in her heart that Regina caused with her need for love and her damned conscious. Now she would use that to her advantage, she knew she couldn't resist playing hero, and even if that wasn't her true love tied up in the middle of the room, she would certainly arrive to rescue him at any moment, and then she would strike.

This child that Regina was oh so secretly carrying around with her was the key to her last piece of revenge. She hated her, she hated her with every ounce of her being. She was the reason she had been weak, she was the reason she had been shut away for years just so she could learn to be batting on the hero's team. Tearing the Charmings apart was easy, as was removing Emma Swan, albeit for a shorter period than she had envisioned, but she knew Regina would be the hardest to break.

At first it appeared that Henry was her only weakness, but she couldn't hurt him, he's still her son. Then she was blessed by overhearing a conversation between her son and his biological mother whilst she spent time as a reptile. It had been very brief, he had made a minor slip about what Regina had endured in the wish realm in her condition. Emma had shushed him and told him not to worry, whereby he realised that she was privy to the secret too, and then nothing more was said. But that was all the Evil Queen needed. A tiny piece of leverage to hold us her better half.

At that moment, the door flung open and there she stood, attempting to show some strength by coming alone to be the hero she was so desperate to be. Her eyes locked with Robin's who sat tied up in the middle of the room. The Queen smirked at the sight, some part of Regina still hoped he was hers; she was so foolish without her blunt realism to guide her. Before they could exchange a word, she flicked her wrist and kept her end of the bargain, sending Robin back where he so desperately wished to be, back to the realm she created.

Regina's heart clenched as Robin disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Now it was just her facing herself. There was nothing to hide behind anymore. Her family wasn't there to protect her, she was had to fight the evil within once and for all.

Noting her better half's crestfallen face, the Evil Queen simply stood there and laughed. "It's really pathetic you know, the way you drooled over a man that was nothing like Robin Hood aside from their identical appearances. Tut tut, I don't think he'd be too happy if he knew you had moved on so quickly."

Regina gritted her teeth in anger, she could feel the magic starting to spark at her fingertips as she began to lose emotional control. "You don't get to speak about him."

"No? Okay, how about we try a new topic of conversation." The Evil Queen stepped out from behind her desk, tapping her manicured fingernail upon her cheek theatrically in thought. "Maybe like... oh I don't know, your baby?"

Regina froze to the spot upon hearing her words. How could she possibly know? She had been so careful. Was it Zelena? It surely couldn't have been Emma or Henry. The only way to protect her child was to feign ignorance. She could have some more of the potion she used on Belle, this whole charade could be a hideous plot to take her baby. "What are you talking about?"

As she moved closer, she threw her head back and laughed dramatically. "You're only lying to yourself, literally! When are you going to realise Regina, we hate each other because we know every slight detail about one another."

Her words made Regina's skin crawl because she knew she was telling the truth. The reason that they had always been one step behind her was because they think the same. She wasn't some villain, they were once the same person who were accountable for all the decisions they made. They both suffered the same heartbreak and they were both paying the price for their subsequent actions now.

"Did you really think you could that sort of a secret from me?" The Evil Queen asked with a smirk. "In future, be a little more careful where you leave your pet snakes lying around, they hear everything."

Regina clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes, there was no point lying anymore. "I will not let you hurt my child," she growled.

A cackle escaped from the Queen's lips as she circled her better half. "I'm not here to hurt it, I'm going to take it from you." When she stopped she stretched her fingers and a small clear bottle appeared in her palm. Regina gave a short intake of breath, her fears were being confirmed. She did plan to speed up her pregnancy and take her child, but she would never let that happen.

"Keep the hell away from me, you bitch! We're still connected, this changes nothing, I will hurt you," Regina told her stepping forward, anger coursing through every fibre in her body.

The Evil Queen chuckled and pulled a flash of gold out of the sleeve of her dress. Regina stopped as her lips parted in surprise, they were the shears of destiny. She was actually going to separate them, their war would actually end that day. "Not for long..."

Exhausted by this fight, Regina knew there was no point resisting. They needed to be separated for their story to finish. Storybrooke was not big enough for both of them. After giving her a short nod, the golden thread which connected them protruded from her chest into her evil half's torso. They stared at each other for a few moments, both silently afraid of what would happen once they no longer had the other. As much as they hated one another, they had relied on each other somewhat over the years and to remove that part completely meant they were venturing into the unknown, and that was the most fearsome.

Finally, with one swift movement, the Evil Queen sliced the shears across the golden thread. Both women took a step backwards in shock but when they realised that they were unharmed they raised their eyes to continue their battle. The Queen curled her painted lip into a look of disgust as she locked eyes with Regina.

"Let's end this."

* * *

When all the fighting was over, the room was quiet and still. Opposite Regina sat the woman she had been battling for most of her life, dressed in black and leather, showcasing her evil moniker in her clothing choices. Today that part of her had not been destroyed but redeemed. Regina knew if she could be given a second chance then so could the Queen. They were both the same person at the end of the day, but they needed each other to move forward as individuals.

The Queen had apologised for sending Robin back to the wish realm but Regina didn't really mind. He was a constant reminder of her Robin and she found it hard to move past the pain when he was in her life. The only thing that clouded Regina's mind was whether or not she still wanted to take the baby. Technically she had as much right to the child as she did, but as Gold had told her that the Queen had been only parts of a person when she first ripped her out, she assumed that was why biologically the baby was only hers. It was a complicated situation to say the least, and she thought Henry's genealogy was complex.

All she wanted was a fresh start, she now had light and dark in her heart, just as Regina did. That gave her exactly the same possibilities to find love and enjoy her life, but she just hoped that didn't involve her child. She couldn't deny she was fearful that she would now try to lay claims on her baby, on her last tie to Robin. She looked across at her and tried to gauge her thoughts but she just looked lost.

"Regina, you don't have to worry," the Queen sighed quietly. She had obviously seen the look on her other half's face, her threat from earlier still looming over them. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the small vial of potion, with a small smile she gave it to Regina. "I'm not going to take the baby."

The mayor looked down at the bottle in her hand, the token was so much more than keeping her child, it was the end of the war between two halves of herself. The evil was now working on her side and she knew how difficult it was to change and fight against those instincts. By giving her the potion, the Queen had shown that she truly had turned away from revenge and she now cared about Regina's happiness, even if it meant watching her build a family while she had no-one.

Before Regina could reply, the Queen sighed and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You deserve the family that you are building with Henry and this new child, I won't ruin that for you."

"Thank you," whispered Regina, leaning forward to take her other half's hands. "But you will get your happy ending too, now that you've got love in your heart, you can go and make a life for yourself."

The Queen scoffed and drew back slightly, the idea of having a real life and getting a fresh start didn't seem possible. "Villains don't get happy endings remember, even redeemed ones."

"I used to think that too, but now I think it's all about perspective. If you don't believe you deserve happiness then you're not actively seeking it, this is something that took me a long time to realise. If I didn't have Henry believing in me, I don't know what I would have done without him," Regina explained, her heart swelling with pride at the thought of how much her son changed her life.

Regina paused and looked her straight in the eye, when the Queen met her gaze she saw the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, slowly merging into one droplet before falling silently into her lap. "I believe in you," she told her genuinely, "and when you've gotten away from all the history of Storybrooke you will be able to start afresh, just try to remember that happiness is possible."

The Queen nodded ever so slowly, "thank you Regina, for everything. I know I deserve your belief in me after everything that has happened but just know I appreciate it, and your secret is safe with me."

"I'm sure whatever realm you end up in, we will see each other again," smiled Regina, taking her hands once more. As someone who used to be her, she knew that physical contact was something they had both lacked during many years of loneliness.

* * *

After the ordeal of the day and Henry had successfully written the Queen back to another realm to find her happy ending, Snow organised a celebration dinner for the family at Granny's. She also wanted to publicly announce Emma and Hook's engagement but the Saviour had been unwilling for reasons that had not been disclosed to them yet. The evening with the Charmings had actually been more bearable than Regina had anticipated, but the occasion was tainted by the sleeping curse that still haunted them. The Evil Queen may have reformed but the effects of her time in Storybrooke were going to be felt for a long time until Regina could clear up all her messes.

That day had been emotionally draining, especially seeing as her heart had been changed once again. It was now filled with light and dark, the way it should it. It was a reminder of who she was and that she should love herself no matter who she had been in the past. She now had a future and a baby to concentrate on. It would be foolish to expect her child to accept all parts of her, if she couldn't do that herself. It was Henry's acceptance and love that had sent her down the path of redemption in the first place, and the way she raised her child would be a testament to that.

Regina felt sluggish as she moved around her house; whilst playing hero, there were still chores to be done. So with little effort, she took the easy option glided her hand over the breakfast dishes in the dining room and sent them into the kitchen to be washed the next morning. She was exhausted and the only thing she wanted was to crash out in her bed.

"Mom?" Her son's voice called from upstairs. She had momentarily forgotten that he was spending the night with her and not with Emma. Although Regina tried to protest, none of the Charmings thought she should be alone after all she had been through that day.

"Yes, Henry?" she answered, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

He stood several steps taller than her, dressed in an old Avengers t-shirt and pyjama pants. "I was getting some books out of your study for a school project and I found this down the side of one of the bookcases."

In the palm of his hand lay her old cell phone. She took a sharp intake of breath, it had been lost prior to them leaving for the underworld. She had sometimes given it to Robin to use when they needed to stay in touch but he was always leaving it places, he never did fully understand how to use it.

A memory of them sitting in her study what felt like an eternity ago while she tried to show him the basic skill of unlocking the phone and calling her in case of an emergency flashed back to her. Robin, however, kept getting distracted and in the process distracting her, usually by moving his lips along her neck and making her quite forget what she was doing.

Regina's lips twitched as she thought about that afternoon and took the phone out of Henry's hand. "Thank you, now go to bed, it is a school night."

"Okay, night Mom. You were really brave today, I'm so proud of you. I love you." He kissed her cheek gently and ran back up the stairs, she then noticed that his pyjama bottoms were too short and were swinging around his ankles, it was just another reminder how grown up he was getting.

"I love you too, Henry," she sighed after him.

She kept the phone in her grasp until she reached her bedroom. She rummaged in her bedside table draw until she found the correct charger for the phone and plugged it in before performing her bedtime routine.

When she returned from the bathroom, Regina was pleased to see that the phone had been revived and appeared to still be in a working condition. She settled herself under the covers before taking it and illuminating the screen. Her heart stopped momentarily when she saw the lock screen.

It was a picture of her, Robin, Roland and Henry holding baby Robyn in her living room the day they had been saved from trading places with the Dark Ones, when they thought they were safe before their trip to the underworld. She had forgotten that there had been a rare few photographs taken of happy moments spent together amongst the battles and threats on the town.

A tear fell slowly down her cheek, they all looked so happy. Robin had one arm around her, pulling her close, not looking forwards but in her direction. It was pure love in his eyes and a broad smile on his face. In his lap, he was cradling the pink bundle that was his daughter, and on Regina's lap was the little boy whose hand was holding onto his sister's and he was laughing at something she couldn't remember, while Henry sat on Robin's other side smiling brightly towards the phone.

But it was her own face that Regina could not stop staring at. There was a glint in her eyes which had been missing for most of her life. She was leaning into Robin's embrace and had her arms tightly around Roland's waist to stop him from wriggling while sharing in his laughter. She was happy. It was a precious moment, and all too quickly it was gone.

While she had been staring at the screen multiple messages and email notifciations appeared dating back since she lost her phone. As she unlocked the device she swiftly ignored the outdated memos and instead headed straight for her photos folder, curious to know what other pictures they had taken together.

Most were silly selfies that young Henry had taken before there was a gap of the time spent in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year when her phone had laid dormant. Then there were pictures of the two of them together after he had regained his memories, but underneath, she found what she had been searching for. There weren't many, they hadn't exactly had much time together let alone thinking to take pictures, but they were there. A few of Robin on his own, a couple of them together, even one squished one where they tried to take a selfie with Roland but his head took up most of the frame. Regina laughed through her tears at that one.

Right at the bottom of her photo library, after the multiple shots of different combinations of people with baby Robyn, were pictures she had never seen before. There were a series of selfies that Roland had taken with Robin without her knowledge. They were so natural, unposed and free, they both looked so happy. Tears spilled down Regina's cheeks as she looked at each photo, some of them smiling, some of them pulling silly faces, each one a perfect piece of history.

She finally sighed and placed the phone onto her bedside table, wiping the tears from her eyes. Roland had brought such joy to her life, he had helped heal her heart after she had to leave Henry and return to the Enchanted Forest. That little boy had become part of her family and she missed him deeply. Seeing his face again concreted a plan in her mind. Once they had determined how much of a threat Gideon would be to their town she would try to visit Sherwood Forest and tell Roland all about his new brother or sister. Although his life had probably moved on without her, she still needed him.

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as Regina slunk deeper into her bed and sighed. The pain would always be there but that day had been a win. She had redeemed her evil half and given her a fresh start, that would put her mind to rest for one night at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 10**

A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! Hope you're still enjoying this story, let me know! x

* * *

As Regina applied one final shade of red across her lips, she raised her eyes to look directly into the mirror on her vanity. Mirrors had always been complicated objects for her. She had been taught that they were magical tools, and for years it had housed one of her most loyal subjects, Sidney. Then for long enough she couldn't look at them without remembering the woman she hated, hence why she frequently took her anger out on them. But after realising that she did in fact finally love herself, she found she could really look at her reflection and smile.

There hadn't been an occasion while she had lived in Storybrooke to go out with her friends if it wasn't to console one of her heartbreaks or to celebrate saving the town again. Yes, the purpose of their venture was to cheer up Emma after Captain Guyliner had finally showed his true colours and skipped town, but Regina was using this as a celebration of herself and of the life she could now have with her future child now her evil self was redeemed and getting a fresh start elsewhere.

Even if she couldn't drink, Regina was determined she was going to enjoy her night with two of her worst enemies turned best friends. She took a deep breath and fluffed her hair once more before descending downstairs to meet Snow White at the new pub. Her main priority was to ensure she kept the secret from her. She knew as soon as her blabbermouth of a stepdaughter heard the news about of her miracle, it would spread around the town like wildfire, and she would become a spectacle once again. Everyone would have their own judgements and opinions. No, she still needed to keep her secret her own, Gideon's motives still hadn't been determined and she couldn't present herself as vulnerable.

Despite this, Regina could not help but begin to start thinking about preparations for her child. Time was passing and she needed something to fill her mind rather than the cloud of gloom that always seemed to hang over their town. Henry had come home from school the day after the Evil Queen had been redeemed and told her he wanted to start Operation Nursery. He was so excited about his new baby brother or sister that he had gone to Marco's shop and picked up some yellow paint to start work on decorating one of her spare rooms that weekend. His enthusiasm was contagious and Regina found herself flicking through baby magazines with her son in the evening as they looked at some furniture they liked. It was the first time she had allowed herself to be hopeful and excited for the future, and it felt good. That was one of the reasons that she was determined that her friends feel the same way, even if the situation still looked bleak for them.

Shrugging her black coat over her shoulders and wrapping a thick red scarf around her neck, Regina walked out into the bite of the winter air in Maine. The snow was falling thin but fast making it difficult to see where she was going. She tried to magic herself to Aesop's Tables but instead she appeared in Main Street Storybrooke and as she turned to gather her bearings, a woman dressed all in black with a bright green scarf and a baby swaddled tightly in her arms walked out of Granny's and straight into her.

"Regina?" Her sister asked with surprise, blinking back the snow which had blown into her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

For some reason the innocent look in Zelena's eyes made her think before giving an immediate quip in response. Although they had been on speaking terms, she was not ready to forgive her for her part in Robin's death, or how she helped the Evil Queen, or how she planned to run away with Wish Robin. Regina's heart still ached every time she thought of what her sister did to her, and for that, forgiveness seemed impossible. "I'm headed to that new pub to meet Emma and Snow."

The old feeling of jealousy began to creep around Zelena's heart as she saw that her sister was socialising and enjoying the company of the people she used to hate rather than her own flesh and blood. She attempted to ignore it and instead focused on her baby who was sleeping calmly.

"Oh." She finally responded, trying desperately to mask the sadness she felt.

Regina frowned towards her niece who she was not particularly happy about being exposed to the bitter winter's eve, there were all sorts of illnesses babies could contract at that age. She had been revisiting all the old books she had bought when Henry was only small, at least this time she had her magic to protect her baby. She simply hated that her son had to suffer with something as mundane as a cold when she should have been able to cure him easily. "Why are you out so late? Shouldn't Robyn be asleep?"

"Don't tell me how to look after my child!" Snapped Zelena, holding Robyn closer to her chest.

"I wasn't-"

"I was in Granny's for food and to actually see another living soul for once if you must know! You can't imagine how dreary that farmhouse is." Every word Zelena spoke was laden with anger towards the way her sister had been treating her.

"Have fun on your girls night out, sis," she snarled, raising her free arm into the air and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

Regina sighed, she didn't ever go looking for an argument with her sister, one just happens to occur whenever she is around. She tried to ignore her latest family drama as she finally found her way to Storybrooke's newest establishment. She assumed that Esop must have come from the Land of Untold Stories and set up a less sordid alternative to the Rabbit's Hole. If Regina had had time to take her mayoral duties seriously of late then she would have known all this, as all planning permission and gaining a license to serve alcohol had to be run past her first. Part of her couldn't wait for normality to return so she could get the town organised again, she had enjoyed her job during the curse.

The warmth of the heated pub juxtaposed Regina's ice cold skin, she sighed contently as she walked inside and stood for a moment allowing her to regulate her body temperature. She gave a quick glance around as she hung her coat up by the door, there were some unfamiliar Vikings playing pool away from the bar but aside from that the place was deserted. That is, of course, except-

"Regina!"

Snow White bounded towards her, leaving her full pint on the bar before throwing her arms around her. There had never been much affection in their relationship, even after they put aside their differences and Regina no longer sought to kill her, so she was surprised by the excited hug she had received. Tentatively, she patted her back in response, surely she couldn't have drunk that much already.

"Are you alright, Snow?" She asked, pulling back out of the embrace.

The princess nodded enthusiastically, she picked up her drink and took three large gulps. "I am feeling great! Granny has Neal, David is asleep, we're going to cheer Emma up and I am drinking this!"

Regina tilted her head and raised her eyebrows towards the liquid in her stepdaughter's pint glass, "and what exactly is that?" She asked skeptically.

Snow pondered for a second, examining the glass herself, lost in thought at Regina's question. "I'm not sure..." she suddenly turned towards the bar and waved her hand at the young bartender who they could only assume was Aesop himself. "Excuse me!"

Continuing to wipe the glass in his hand, Aesop looked over at Snow bemused whilst Regina stood embarrassed by her already intoxicated behaviour. "What can I do for you?"

"What is this?" She asked, holding her pint glass in front of her face. The action has been done with such vigour that a considerable amount of the brown liquid sloshed over the rim of the glass and onto the bar in front of her.

Aesop didn't even try to hide the smile forming on his face as he watched the drunken princess. "That's an artisanal pint you're drinking there," he told her, pointing to the glass.

"Oh," she replied with a slight frown. Snow had no idea what artisanal meant so she decided to infer her own definition; she was then under the impression that she was drinking a strong pint as opposed to a traditionally made one. "Oh that's good then, can I get another one for my former evil stepmother?"

Regina scoffed at her choice of words, "less of the evil thank you very much, and I will order my own drinks. Why don't you get us a table while we wait for Emma? I'll call in the tip to the sheriff's office. "

"Okay!"

There was no hesitation from Snow as she picked up her drink and almost skipped away from the bar towards the nearest table. Regina sighed when she left and ran her fingers through her hair, she began to wonder if this girls' night out was really worth all the hassle. "Sorry about that. I'll just get a water, but can you do me a favour and put it in a martini glass with the olives and everything."

"Keeping up appearances, are we?" asked Aesop with eyebrows raised.

This man was certainly perceptive, well, he was a writer after all. She leant against the bar and nodded, "something like that."

"You got it, would you like that shaken or stirred?"

Regina almost laughed at the prospect of mixing the water just to keep up her facade. "Use your professional judgement," she told him, flashing a small smile.

Aesop grinned back at her knowingly, Regina wasn't sure if he was flirting or if that was just his natural charm that he used with all his customers, either way, she wasn't interested. It hadn't been that long since Robin and her heart was still healing.

True to her word, she took her phone out and reported that a fight had broken out in the pub, using a little magic to disguise her voice so Emma didn't get suspicious. Their plan was now in action and it wasn't long before Aesop had theatrically shaken the water in the cocktail shaker and poured it into the martinis glass in front of her. Regina tried to pay him for his efforts but he shook his head firmly.

"On the house, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he added with a wink.

Regina nodded at him gratefully before heading over to the table where Snow was sat. It appeared that not much more liquid was missing from her glass but somehow she was even more intoxicated than before.

Not only was she swaying a little but she was clutching her phone, looking solemnly at its screen. When Regina sat beside her, she realised it was a picture of her and David with baby Neal that had caused her sadness. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, she understood the pain Snow was in because of the sleeping curse but they had come out to have a good time and cheer Emma up, not wallow in self-pity.

With one swift movement, Regina confiscated her phone out of her hand, leaving a shocked Snow gaping towards her. "Why did you do that?" She asked as Regina placed the phone into her bag.

"Because we are here to have fun remember, now, keep drinking!" She urged, pushing her pint towards her.

Snow ignored the drink and looked uncomfortably hard at Regina. She attempted to avert her gaze but she just kept staring. Did she know about the baby? Had Emma let it slip? Was this going to be the big reveal she'd been dreading?

"What?" Regina finally asked when the silent staring continued relentlessly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"Regina," began Snow, grabbing her hand before she even had a chance to protest otherwise. "You know you can tell me _anything_."

Unable to escape her stepdaughter's desperate, albeit slightly intoxicated gaze. Regina tried to fight against the urge to tell her everything. Blurt out the pressure she had been under as she attempted to battle the physical strain of pregnancy, saving the town from whatever it's most recent danger was and all while trying to maintain enough sanity to hide her secret from the world.

"I-"

She was stopped by the sound of the door opening and the figure of Emma Swan bursting in, looking around wildly.

"Hey, I was called here about a fight," she explained to Aesop, her gaze falling on the vikings who had been playing pool peacefully in the corner since they had arrived. "I'm assuming it was these guys?"

The barman shrugged and shook his head, "I've been here all day, I haven't seen any kind of fight, Sheriff. Are you sure you've got the the right bar?"

"She's sure."

Emma whipped around to where the women had now picked up their drinks and were stood behind her. She sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration at the fact they had tricked her into leaving the comfort of the sheriff's office. "Seriously? You two called in a fake fight?"

"Fake fight, real friends. We're worried about you, Emma. You have to stop holding everything in." The hypocrisy of Regina's words almost stopped her from her plight. She too had just been guilty of holding things in, Snow had wanted her to confide her problems but she had been too scared to vocalise her situation. But she could justify her secret, it was for the safety of her child; Emma was just being stubborn about her feelings towards the pirate, he wasn't just some fling, they were going to get married, of course she would be hurting.

It wasn't long after Emma arrived at the pub that her drunken mother found herself in a challenge with vikings, they had moved on from pool and were now throwing knives at the dartboard. Both women had stared after the princess, shocked at her skill, as they had both prepared to protect her when they believed she was getting herself into trouble. They were still confused at how a bunch of vikings had ended up in the land of untold stories in the first place, but that was not important.

Within seconds of Snow being out of earshot, Emma pounced. This was supposed to be about her loved ones comforting her in a time of distress and yet it was her who was currently concerning.

"What the hell are thinking?" She cried, taking Regina's half-full martini glass into her hand. "You can't be drinking, what's the matter with you?"

Regina rolled her eyes but remained calm, Snow may be drunk but if she caught a whiff of a disagreement between the two women she would be back attempting to resolve it no matter what. "Will you shut up and smell the drink?"

Emma narrowed her eyes but hesitantly sniffed at the clear liquid. She smelt nothing. Not a hint of alcohol, as was prominent in her own pint. Then she realised that there was no danger to the unborn child and all previous guilt she felt dissolved immediately.

"You're not drinking."

"Of course not, do you really think I would risk the health of my baby for two for one cocktails?" Regina's mind immediately flitted back to the night they got drunk after Robin's death. "I already did that once if you recall, alright it was unknowingly but it still could have been dangerous. I'm just putting on a front for your mother, I'm not ready to tell her just yet."

Emma sighed and leant towards her friend, placing her hand on her arm and lowering her voice. "You can't keep this up forever you know. You are going to have to tell them, especially now your evil half is gone-"

"She knew," stated Regina bluntly, a shiver curled down her spine at the thought of the Evil Queen threatening to take her child.

"What?"

"The Evil Queen," she explained a lot more calmly than she felt, how she wished she could've had alcohol at that moment. "She heard you and Henry talking when she was a snake and figured it out. That's what our battle was about, she was trying to take the child."

That made Emma feel sick to her stomach, the fact that a few careless offhand remarks could have lost Regina her child was too much to bare. Now she understood her reluctance to tell her mother, danger was still lurking within the town and just the whisper of vulnerability makes them easier targets. "Oh Regina, I'm sorry!"

Regina waved her hand dismissively, "it's not your fault, and it all worked out for the best in the end but that's why I'm weary. Gideon is still lurking around and we don't know how much of a threat he'll be."

"At least I can drink away my problems," Emma noted bringing her pint to her lips.

"I knew that no good pirate wouldn't stick around," her friend snarled, taking the opportunity to swerve the conversation away from herself and back to the real reason they had organised this night out: getting Emma to open up emotionally. "A lowlife like him only cares about himself and when things get a bit tricky, he disappears!"

"Can we just not talk about this? I'm moving on, let's just focus on keeping our family safe." She looked over at the joy on Snow's face as the knife hit the bullseye for the third time in a row. "We're all struggling right now, and the only way we're going to get through it is if we do it together."

Regina placed her hand on her upper arm and rubbed it gently. Emma was right, her heart was broken after Hook leaving, Snow was still separated from David because of the sleeping curse and she was using all her will to not reveal the secret of her unborn child to keep them safe. They were dark and difficult times indeed, but the Saviour lived up to her namesake in that moment; the only way they were going to overcome their problems was to support one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 11**

A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long to upload! Thanks so much for the guest reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying! This is the last chapter which is part of the canon Season 6 timeline.

* * *

As they left Gold's shop, Regina held tightly to her sister's arm, worried that any moment she may fall apart. All the hurt, all the betrayal, all the distrust of the past had vanished in the last few hours. She had done something unimaginable to save everyone and delay the inevitable battle. Zelena had given up her magic. Everything that she had ever held dear, all her power was just gone. Even Regina knew she would struggle to lose that large part of her life, the part that had been her both good and evil. It defined her, but put in the same position, she would have done the same. She would have been the hero.

The former wicked witch was holding the basket Belle had sourced for her daughter in the hand that her sister was not grasping hold of. She looked lost and in shock, Regina could feel her trembling against her will. There was no way she was leaving her sister alone; not tonight, not ever again. They had a little girl to raise, and soon, there would be another child to consider.

"Come on," she said softly, trying to draw Zelena's gaze, but it remained straight ahead, looking absently towards the darkened Main Street of Storybrooke. "Let's go home."

Her sister didn't reply, but Regina made the executive decision to look after her anyway. She gave a quick nod to Emma, who had been stood beside them quietly since leaving the now awakened Blue Fairy in the hands of Rumplestiltskin. She was their only chance of defeating the Black Fairy, but for now she wished to return to her fiancé and her son. Regina had enough on her plate trying to help Zelena than to think about entertaining their teenage son that evening.

The night air was bitter, and ordinarily Regina would have instantly transported them back to her house, it would have been easier and more convenient as the first trickle of evening snow began to fall, but she thought it unwise. Zelena would never be able to magic herself anywhere again, and being reminded of her lack of power would only cause more hurt.

Neither woman spoke on their short walk, there was nothing that could be said. Zelena barely looked up, her eyes just remained wide and fearful. She did not register when they were no longer in the cold chill of the evening air, but in Regina's much warmer and cosier mansion.

"Sit," her sister ordered, gently pushing her towards the couch. "I'll make you some tea, unless you want something stronger?"

"Stronger. Something much stronger." Her answer was short and blunt, but Regina understood. There were some things that could not be fixed by hot beverages but rather those laced with alcohol.

There was still the matter of her niece to attend to first however. Regina was not a novice to looking after babies, having raised Henry for ten years alone. She had always been sentimental when it came to her son and still had many of his old things in the attic, which proved to come in handy as they would satisfy her infant guest for the night. After settling Robyn in her spare room upstairs, she disappeared into the kitchen to help ease her sister's pain somewhat.

There was one cabinet which she always kept stocked with a plethora of alcohol, not that she had opened it in the past few weeks given her new condition. She guessed that Zelena would have no desire to have her drink diluted with any kind of mixer, so she simply picked a bottle of aged whiskey and a glass before taking it back to her.

Her sister had not moved since Regina had left her. She was staring intently at her outstretched palm, willing it silently to set alight with green flames but when nothing happened a growl escaped between her teeth and a tear slipped slowly down her cheek.

"Here." Regina held the bottle and glass out towards her. Silently, she took them from her grasp before filling her glass more than halfway full. She didn't even blink when she drained all its contents in just two swallows. Her younger sister watched carefully with a worried eye. She had never seen her drink before, but seeing how she handled her first glass she could tell she was no stranger to it. Those lonely days in Oz would have made alcohol a fine companion, she certainly knew it did when she reigned alone in her castle in the Enchanted Forest.

The silence between them was deafening. As Zelena refilled her glass she noticed her sister staring at her, willing her to say something, anything. "Not joining me?"

Regina tilted her head to the side and raised one eyebrow. "I can't, remember?"

There was a moment of confusion before the realisation hit. They hadn't actually spoken about her pregnancy since Zelena had first put the idea into her head, and gifted her the pregnancy test. She had no reason to assume had been correct as while she had only seen her briefly, and usually when they had some evil to face or they had been fighting, they hadn't exactly had time for a heart to heart.

"So you really are... then?" She gestured a little wildly towards her sister's stomach, much to Regina's amusement. From the way she behaved, anyone would have thought it was the first time Zelena has ever experienced pregnancy.

Regina couldn't help but smile upon thinking about it. She was pregnant, and she was going to have this baby, final battle or not. She met her sister's eyes and nodded a little shyly, as if admitting it would curse her happiness somehow.

The frown on Zelena's face persisted, there were still too many things that didn't make sense in her mind. Part of her had only suggested she was pregnant all those weeks ago to mess with her, she never expected that she had really experienced a miracle. "But that night you went out with Snow, you went to a bar... and I thought it was impossible..."

"It's like you said, sis, nothing is impossible around here," stated Regina with a slight shrug. "And that night I did go to a bar, I just didn't drink. It is doable you know."

Zelena continued to look at her expectantly, she was after the truth, it wasn't as if she had just fixed a broken nail, she had gotten pregnant after she had cursed herself to be barren all those years ago. Regina sighed and reluctantly agreed to tell her the tale that she had only repeated to Emma. "Henry. He used his author powers back in the underworld to... fix my problem. I had no idea what he was doing, apparently it only happened the day before we returned, it was sheer luck that me and Robin were even together that night."

"So, the perfect little Prince broke the rules?" Zelena asked, mildly impressed that her nephew had actually done something to go against the moral code of the hereos. "Tut tut, he does know what happened to the last guy who started making up his own stories, right?"

Regina sighed, thinking back to her own anger at learning that her son had done something so foolish despite his good intentions. "Oh, he knows, and he's never going to do it again."

"So, no hope of him breaking the rules again and helping me get my magic back then?" scoffed her sister bitterly, looking down at her hands again. It was going to take some time to get used to living without the one thing she had relied on her whole life. The one thing that made her special.

Regina took her hand and squeezed it gently, "I promise I'll do everything I can to see if your powers can be restored, or at least some of them. Maybe there is a way that I can transfer some of my magic to you… Gold will know a way, surely."

A humble smile flitted across Zelena's lips, she had never experienced such love from anyone, except maybe Hades for a short period. Regina actually did care about her and was finally acting like the sister she always wanted. It was a shame that it had to come at a price, and this time magic was the price. Finally, she shook her head at her sister's offer, "I think in some twisted way this meant to be. It will probably do me some good to experience being ordinary, for Robyn's sake. I need to learn who I am without power."

"Being without it will teach you some necessary life lessons, especially about being a mom. That's something I learnt the hard way with Henry." Although she had lived without magic for eighteen years prior to Henry coming into her life, Regina found looking after him one of the most challenging experiences she had ever faced, and without her magic, she felt helpless. She had never dealt with babies before, Snow had been a child when she came into her life, and so she was completely unprepared. But, she overcame her fears and learnt how to be the best mother she could be all on her own, without her magical crutch.

"Just- I don't want to talk about it anymore," Zelena sighed, settling back into the couch, her gaze now on the ceiling. "So, who else knows about your little secret then?"

Regina shrugged, she still hadn't figured out when the best time to tell the rest of her family about her miracle would be. "Only Henry and Emma, and I kind of stumbled into Archie when I first found out. At first, I didn't want to announce it while my evil half was causing mayhem and now that the Black Fairy, who is notorious for stealing children, is hanging around town, the last thing I want is for this to become public knowledge. You know better than anyone that pregnancies don't seem go full term around here, and Belle lost almost thirty years with Gideon, just as the Charmings did with Emma. I can't have anything go wrong. This is my part of Robin and I'm not having anyone take that away from me."

"Well your secret's safe with me," stated Zelena with a shrug. "Tonight's heroic act may have earned me a place at the Charmings dinner party but we're not about to become BFFs. You can trust me."

"I know." And for the first time Regina truly did trust her sister. Back in the underworld she was able to forgive her and trust her to make her own decisions but now she fully believed that she wanted to change for the better.

While they sat in silence, she caught her sister eyeing the bottle, obviously eager to numb the pain of her loss. "Help yourself, you deserve it." She gestured towards the whiskey absently waving her hand. Zelena didn't need to be told twice, and she immediately poured herself another drink but chose to sip it this time instead of taking it in one shot.

She stared silently around Regina's living room, it was luxury compared to her farmhouse. She hadn't experienced such luxury since she had her castle in Oz. Not that she was jealous, she had worked hard to keep her envy at bay, it simply frustrated her that she took her magic for granted and never considered giving herself some of the finer things in life, especially for Robyn.

"I should go home," Zelena announced finally, standing up. She believed she had long outstayed her welcome, she had never spent so much time with her sister before they started an argument, so she didn't want to push her luck. Any little thing from the past could spark another disagreement and she couldn't take anymore heartbreak for one day.

"No, you shouldn't," smiled Regina, taking her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Robyn's settled upstairs and Henry's at Emma's tonight. I was wrong to kick you out all those weeks ago. After Robin died I was hurting and I took it out on you, and I truly am sorry. I'm going to need you around when this baby arrives, I can't keep it a secret forever. Henry's only here half the time and it's no fun clattering about this big house on my own. So, what do you say?"

There was a pause for thought. They had tried living together once before and it had ended in disaster. Zelena couldn't get her hopes up again just to have them dashed the next time her sister decides not to trust her. On the other hand, her request did seem genuine, and it did make sense for them support each other at this time. Regina did have a lot more experience living without magic than she did so perhaps it would be beneficially to have her around.

"You want us to move in with you?"

Regina nodded and squeezed her sister's hand affectionately. She needed her to understand how much she wanted this, how much she needed this, especially with the Final Battle looming. "I've been avoiding you and Robyn because of everything that happened when we got back from the Underworld and that wasn't fair. I want the chance to build a real relationship with both of you. It's complicated, yes, Robyn is going to be the big sister and the cousin of this one, but we can make it work, I know we can. We need to be a family."

Another pause for Zelena as she paced about the living room before finally stopping near the door. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, and on the subject of being a family, I thought we could take a trip together." This captured Zelena's attention, they had only just got back onto speaking terms and already she was wanting them to take a family vacation. "I was thinking maybe we could use the sorcerer's wand after the final battle... if there aren't casualties of course."

"Need a holiday, sis?" She asked, sitting back down on the couch opposite her.

Regina gave a short laugh, she couldn't even remember the last time she had a break. Perhaps it was family trips during her childhood or the few days she was able to escape from Leopold's castle. She never classed any royal trips she took during her married life as vacations, they always involved her husband getting drunk with Kings from other realms while she was left to make small talk with their wives. A true holiday would be a dream, maybe after the baby was born she could take Henry off to New York or across country, or even abroad.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean," she explained with a deep breath, her mind flitting back to when she found those photos on her old phone, causing tears to form in her eyes. "I want to go to Sherwood Forest. I need to visit Roland and tell him about his new baby brother or sister, and I'm sure he'd like to see Robyn again."

"Sherwood Forest?" Zelena crinkled her nose at the thought of this unfamiliar place. "Can't say it's in my top ten holiday destinations but I guess we shouldn't keep the boy away from his family. We know what that's like better than anyone."

"Exactly."

"Okay, we'll try." Something about the tone of her sister's voice told Regina that her sister wasn't just talking about the wand but about her lack of magic and rebuilding their relationship. "Thank you, Regina, for everything."

She shook her head firmly, she felt such guilt for how she had treated her. She couldn't believe she had told her to go back to Oz, she was her sister and she should have tried harder, even despite everything she had done. She leant forwards and took her sister's hands once more. "No, Zelena, thank you. I'm so sorry for how I treated you, it was cruel and unwarranted."

For the first time all evening, Zelena smiled. She squeezed Regina's hands to show her that she was willing to start again and help their family blossom just as it should have done all those years ago when the two sisters first met one another. "We all have things to apologise for, let's just start anew, shall we?"

Regina nodded slowly and put her arms around her, as tears streamed down her face. She never believed it would be possible for the two women to put their differences aside and become the family they both always craved. Robin may be gone but at least now she knew she had the support of her sister and she wasn't going on this journey alone anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 12**

A/N - Thank you for all the support for this story, I hope you're still enjoying it!

* * *

The magical bubble of Storybrooke was a calm place. For the first time in a long time all the residents felt they could breathe. There was no danger, no curses and no need to be afraid any longer; all the villains that lived amongst them were now their allies and friends. The final battle had been fought and won, and the sun shone a little brighter in the sky because of it.

Yet for the town's mayor, there was still a deep seeded fear that kept her awake during the night, and haunted her thoughts whilst she continued her day-to-day activities. This fear was heightened as she lay on the examination chair in Storybrooke's hospital just two weeks after the turmoil of the black fairy's curse.

Regina's eyes were fixated on the ceiling tiles above her head. She had determined that there were fifty-two of them and that were more of an off-white colour rather than cream or grey. That is how she had been filling the ten minutes since being called into the room to see Whale. Of course, it had to be him who would be dealing with her pregnancy, there wasn't another doctor in the whole town.

Finding mindless activities to occupy her mind stopped her mind from flitting to the real reason she was in Storybrooke's medical facility.

Regina could hear her heart beating faster in her ears as her gaze shifted from the ceiling to the monitor and the other various equipment that was sat beside her. There was nothing to do but wait in anticipation to find out the truth about her baby. With fighting her other half, the Black Fairy, another curse and the potential destruction of all the realms, there had not been much time to dedicate to ensuring her child was well. Throughout all this time, without having technology confirm her pregnancy, aside from her initial test, there had always been the underlying fear that she wasn't actually pregnant, and that it had been a trick all along. She had experienced typical side effects: morning sickness, fatigue and a few cravings, but overall, she had been well, and that scared her.

"What is taking Whale so bloody long?"

Zelena paced across the room with her black glove-clad hands on her hips and sighed loudly. Regina had been planning to attend her first scan alone, she had almost left the house that morning undetected before her sister appeared in the hallway, arms folded, inquiring about her plans for that day. If she was honest with herself, she was glad for the company. She had never had much experiences with pregnancy before, so she was glad to have someone there holding her hand and to make snide comments about one of her least favourite people in town.

As if Zelena's aggravated cries had summoned the man himself, both Mills sisters turned at the sound of voices outside the room.

"Well, this is a surprise Madam Mayor," Dr. Whale smirked, stepping through the door, pulling a pair of blue latex gloves over his hands. "What can I do for you today?"

"Whale." Regina greeted him shortly, as there was no love lost between these two. There was just something about breaking into her vault and stealing the preserved body of her first love then bringing him back from the dead as a monster that she just could not forgive.

He continued to look at her as he awaited an answer to the reason behind her surprise visit. Not in the thirty-two years since the original dark curse had been cast had she sought an occasion to visit him, unless it concerned Henry of course.

"This matter is not to be spoken about to any other resident of this town. If I hear you have been gossiping in Granny's on a Saturday night over drinks, I will ensure you can never procreate. Is that understood?" Regina warned him, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. There would always be a part of the Evil Queen inside her ready to pounce if ever she needed to strike fear into someone's heart. Once upon a time, threats of death would have come easily to her but now the possibility of removing sensitive body parts would have to work as an alternative scare tactic.

Whale flinched a little under the direct gaze of the mayor. He had never been afraid of her in the way the residents of the Enchanted Forest had been as she had never been a subject of hers, but he still didn't believe he was a strong candidate in a battle against her either.

"I understand perfectly," he answered with a small nod, his eyes flitting between her and Zelena who had been constantly glaring at him since he walked into the room. "Now, what is the matter?"

Regina glanced at her sister cautiously who nodded encouragingly towards her. She took a deep breath, she knew now that the final battle was over she would have to tell the Charmings her secret at some point, but she still wasn't ready for a takeover from Snow White. Henry, Emma and Zelena had been so calm and understanding about her situation but the excitable princess would begin planning play dates and mothers' meetings before she had even reached six months. Regina certainly wasn't ready for that yet. It was her business and not the town's.

"I'm pregnant."

The confusion was evident on the doctor's face, he was desperately trying to figure out who the father could be. In such a small town, an event like the queen getting a new love interest would not have gone unnoticed.

"Approximately four months pregnant..." she elaborated, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh." The realisation hitting him as Zelena rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Can you just do the goo and screen thing so we can see the baby? My sister doesn't have to give you a blow-by-blow account of her pregnancy to fill your sad, gossip-fuelled life!" She snapped irritably taking a few steps closer towards him.

Regina stifled a laugh by biting the inside of her cheek at the drama that was unfolding in front of her. She now found she was quite enjoying having Zelena accompany her after all.

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Whale, a little flustered. Even though he knew that the wicked witch no longer had her magic, she was still able to instil fear in him. He had been knocked back in that hospital room far too many times to take any chances. "I'll perform an ultrasound now to check that the baby is healthy."

"I wasn't supposed to be able to have children," Regina admitted quietly. It wasn't a secret that she told very often but she needed to ensure it wouldn't affect her baby in anyway. Whale may be one of the last people she trusted but he was the only one who could inform her about the health of her child, and that was all that mattered. "It was magic that made this possible, can you just make sure it's alright?"

"Aurora, Ashley and Snow White all moved between realms and curses whilst pregnant, so I can't see why it would affect you any differently," he stated as he cautiously lifted her shirt to reveal her ever so slightly rounded abdomen. Regina let out a sharp breath as the cold gel made contact with her stomach. This was a procedure she was familiar with, she'd watched enough TV over the years to know how it worked, she just never thought it would happen to herself. It was certainly more hygienic and safer than any pre-natal care that was available in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina shut her eyes, she couldn't bear to look at the screen and see that in fact she had been tricked and there was no maybe. All that hope of a new beginning and with her own piece of Robin to share it with just destroyed might just kill her. She could feel her sister tightly clutching her hand, she had relayed this fear to her a few nights earlier and she was suddenly very grateful to have her there supporting her in case things did not go to plan.

"Well?" Zelena asked impatiently, "is the baby okay or not?"

"Well Madam Mayor, you can see for yourself," he stated turning the monitor around towards her. Regina slowly opened her eyes; as he continued to move the device across her stomach the tiny blob became more focused and they could clearly see a head and some limbs.

"From what I can tell, your baby is well, you have nothing to worry about."

Regina could barely hear what he was saying as she focussed on the screen in front of her. Her baby was real, in front of her, it wasn't some trick. Tears sparkled in her eyes as is examined each part of her growing child. The tears were mostly representing her happiness, but she couldn't help but cry for this being the first of many moments that Robin would miss of their baby's life.

She was only shaken out of her own world when her sister leant over her to get a better view of the screen. "How do you know? It looks like a potato!" She exclaimed, squinting her eyes in an attempt to understand what he was seeing that she wasn't.

"I'm monitoring the baby's heartbeat and it is regular, therefore there's no cause for concern." He paused and looked back at the screen and shook his head slightly. "Would you like a photograph?"

At being addressed once more, Regina raised her head and nodded towards him. At the request him input the data before relieving the pressure off her stomach and turning to leave the room to allow her to clean herself up.

Even though the picture had left the screen, Regina found herself still staring at the black monitor where the image of her baby had been moments before. She was unable to take her eyes off it, she was in this surreal world of elation that she had only know a few times in her life.

"Well I think now is a good time," Zelena told her sister snapping her out of her own world, and handing her a couple of paper towels to wipe her stomach.

"A good time for what?" she asked frowning slightly as she gave her her full attention for the first time since arriving the examination room.

Zelena shrugged and began pacing again, "oh you know, using the wand and going to see Roland. Now you're going to have something to show him of his new baby brother or sister." She glanced around the room and back at the blank monitor a little sadly, her mind drifting back to the very little time she spent being pregnant, meaning she missed out on any sort of milestone like her sister had just experienced. "I guess he didn't really get that with Robyn... though come to think of it, neither did I."

Regina hesitated, it had been a few weeks since she had first posed the idea to her sister and she honestly thought Zelena would be more reluctant to give up her time to a see a little boy that she hated having to tolerate when she spent over two months pretending to be his mother. It wasn't that she didn't want to visit, that was all she had wanted since the Merry Men had first left Storybrooke. It had broken her heart a little knowing that she didn't say goodbye to Roland, she had loved him dearly when Robin was around, she just wasn't sure that he would want to see her too. Perhaps he felt like she had left him the way his parents had, she didn't know if she could handle that sort of rejection from him. She had been there with Henry; her heart couldn't handle it again.

"Maybe..."

Zelena sighed impatiently, "what's stopping you? For the first time in a long time there's no evil to face and now we know everything is okay with the baby, there's nothing stopping us."

"I understand that, but I can't just leave for a few days, I am still the mayor, and then there's Henry to consider. I need to make sure the Charmings are happy to look after him while the honeymooners are still away," she explained to her although as she listed off excuses she knew none of those things really mattered. Henry wasn't a little boy anymore, he barely batted an eyelid when Emma and Hook went away, he could take care of himself, and she hadn't exactly worried about her job when she had ventured to other realms in the past.

"And all of that will take a maximum of an hour to sort out. It's not like we're spending another month in the underworld, we're going for a weekend break, maximum. This town can survive without your guiding hand until we get back."

Regina sighed and swung her legs off the examination chair, her black heeled boots echoing as they made contact with the tiled floor. She looked towards her sister and suddenly thought back to every moment she had shared with the little boy and how much joy he had brought into her life, even if it had been for such a short moment of time, that was enough to make up her mind.

"Okay, we better get ready to go then."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 13**

* * *

For once Regina wanted to be organised. It seemed that over the past few years the band of heroes and herself had fallen into the habit of being sucked into other realms or venturing off on quests to unknown lands without the proper provisions. Never would she forget the week she spent hiking through Neverland with the Charmings and just the one outfit. It was highly uncivilised.

Of course, she would have her magic, but as she still hadn't found a restoration spell for her sister, she had been keeping her magical abilities to a minimum around her for the time being. So, as Henry walked into the kitchen that afternoon, he found his mother packing sandwiches into a rucksack which was already containing several changes of clothes and necessary products for their trip away.

"Hey Mom, how did the scan go?" he asked absentmindedly, placing his school bag on the breakfast bar before paying full attention to what she was doing. "What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" His voice was now laced with excitement, he knew that when his mother went on a trip it was never just a weekend break for a vacation, it was something a lot more magical. Even as a moody teenager most of the time, his heart still raced at the thought of adventure, her son was still the little boy who wanted to be a part of the action and be the hero.

Regina stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "The scan was fine, the baby is healthy," she informed him, taking the picture out of her jacket pocket and handing it to him. A smile spread across his face as he began to determine which parts of the four-month-old blob were its limbs.

"As for this," she continued, gesturing towards the rucksack. "I thought it was time that I visited Roland in Sherwood Forest. He should see his sister and know he has another sibling on the way too."

Henry placed his hand over his mother's and smiled, "that sounds like a great idea. I know how much you've missed him, Mom, and he'll have missed you too. He really loved you. I'll go and pack my things shall I-?"

"Oh no you don't!" Regina called after him as he began to head for the door, stopping him in his tracks. "You, Henry Mills, have school to go to. You have spent enough of your childhood realm-hopping and I shan't be responsible for taking away any more of your education."

"But-" he tried to protest but his mother simply held up her hand to silence him.

"You are going to stay with your grandparents, we won't be gone more than a couple of days I shouldn't imagine," she told him as he nodded sadly. Regina sighed at his crestfallen expression and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered into his ear, holding him for a few moments.

As they broke apart, Henry gave a small smile. Despite his displeasure at not being able to accompany his mother on her journey, he was glad that she was finally going to visit the little boy. He had been a part of their family for a quite a while and she had loved him like her own. "I love you too, just make sure you tell Roland I said hey."

She shared his smile and nodded, "I will." Then decided to use just a little magic to finish collating all her supplies, and with a flick of her wrist, she was ready to leave.

"Just be safe, please." The request left Henry's lips as she picked up the rucksack and swung it over one shoulder. He knew she was more than capable of looking after herself, but she now had a little one to protect as well, and that meant the stakes had increased dramatically.

She kissed him lightly on the forehead, "I always try, but Sherwood Forest is foreign territory for both of us, so we'll have to be extra vigilant."

"I'm ready!" Zelena's voice called before she descended the stairs with Robyn in her car seat in one hand and a bag of her and her daughter's supplies in the other.

Regina met her in the entrance hall of her mansion with the wand in hand. She moved the magical piece of wood around in her palm before raising it. She had only used it to summon a portal once, and that was to send her sister back to Oz, she wasn't an expert by any means. "Okay, then let's do this. When you summoned the portal last time it was just a door, right? A cyclone isn't a requirement?"

Zelena shook her head, "no that's just an Oz thing, highly theatrical for those easily scared munchkins, and handy if you need to send an entire diner full of people to Camelot I guess. But be careful, the last time we were all transported against our will to the Land of Untold Stories."

Regina adjusted the bag over her shoulder and gave her son one last nod before lifting the wand, "don't worry, I've got this."

Sure enough, the wand glowed purple as soon as she channelled her magic into it, and the wooden door which acted as a portal between realms appeared with just a flick of her wrist. With slight hesitation, she gave it a firm shove and it opened with ease. Over the threshold, it was not the other side of her foyer but heavily wooded surroundings of Sherwood Forest. Regina stepped across with her sister and niece close behind her, and once they both felt the hard surface of wooden flooring beneath their feet change to the softer texture of moss and grass the portal quickly shut behind them.

Zelena looked around at the dim landscape; the evening was beginning to close in and all she could see were miles of trees. She frowned sceptically, turning slowly to conclude that no direction looked anymore inhabited than any other. "Are you sure we're actually in Sherwood? At first glance, this lumberjack's paradise could be your precious Enchanted Forest."

"This is definitely the right place." Regina's voice was quiet, she had moved away from her sister as something had caught her attention. It was an arrow lodged deeply in a nearby tree. It was weathered and battered after years of remaining in the same spot. She lifted her fingers and gently ran them over the arrow she recognised well and then at the initials carved into the bark beneath it: _R.H._

Her heart lurched at the thought of him standing where she now stood. These were his woods, the place where he grew up and shot his first arrow. It was his dwellings where he stole from the poor and gave to the rich, escaping from many tight spots while outrunning the Sheriff of Nottingham. These were the stories that Robin would tell her when they were alone, revealing small details about their lives. He would tell tales of adventure while Regina could only bring herself to talk about her life before magic. Although he never judged her on her past, she judged herself, she could barely speak of how she used to be to anyone, let alone him.

"Okay, so we're here, but this place isn't the Storybrooke woods, it's enormous! We could start walking in one direction and be going the completely wrong way!"

Regina ignored her sister's cries for the time being and instead dug into her bag to produce a vial of magical liquid and what looked like a brown sack.

"And that oversized tea towel is supposed to help us how exactly?" Zelena asked placing her hands on her hips.

Regina rolled her eyes, "it isn't a tea towel, it's a blanket. Roland once left it at my house, it's the only thing I ever had to remember him by. Technically it's not even his, he borrowed it from Little John, but the locator spell should still work and take us to their camp."

Once Regina had poured the magic onto the blanket it was just seconds before it floated into the air and began to act as their leader to Robin's Merry Men.

Sure enough, after just a few minutes of following the blanket through the trees, they came to a clearing which was evidently their destination. Though, from what the women could see from between the trees, the men looked anything but merry. Their faces were forlorn, and they were all sat around the campfire in deep discussion as if planning something, but what neither could figure out.

Zelena began to step forward curiously, ready to head towards the camp, when Regina held her arm out to stop her. "What?" She hissed, a frown covering her face.

"These men lived and loved Robin _and_ Marian, remember?" Warned Regina, but her sister showed no indication that she had any idea what she meant.

"So, if you go barging in there, I doubt they'll be amicable towards you, and that puts you in danger. Even more so because you don't have your magic." Her masquerade as Marian was rarely spoken about now, and Regina suspected it was banned conversation at the Merry Men's camp as, thanks to her, Roland has no recollection of the event ever happening. It still didn't mean it hadn't left its mark on those who did remember, although she had forgiven her sister, baby Robyn was a constant reminder of what had been

Zelena sighed and rolled her eyes childishly, "fine! But don't leave me waiting for too long, if Robyn wakes up I can't guarantee she'll keep with your code of silence."

"I won't," she assured her as she began moving out of the edge of the forest. No one had noticed her yet, but she could see that Little John had moved away from the group, and was pacing by himself beside a nearby tent. This was better for her, she thought, as he would have been Roland's main guardian, it was his permission she wanted to ask before seeing him. She knew all too well about individuals wishing to lay claims on her son without consulting her first.

As Regina approached, Robin's best friend turned at the sound of someone near him. To her surprise, John raised his crossbow towards her with his eyebrows knitted together angrily.

"Stand down, John. It's me, Regina," she cried, quite annoyed at the reception she was receiving. She had no idea that he disliked her so much, and his feelings didn't help her chances with Roland.

He tilted his head a little, but he did not waver. The grip on his weapon remained firm. "How do I know you're not that Queen who is running around with someone bearing the face of our Robin?"

Then the realisation hit her. Her other half must have made an appearance in Sherwood along with Wish Robin, and naturally, that had scared them. But, she needed to gain their trust if she was going to have a civilised conversation.

"Because it's me! Do I look like the Queen?" She asked pointing to her black coat and black smart pants combination as opposed to the elaborate dresses she used to sport back in the Enchanted Forest.

The large man looked up from beneath his shaggy brown hair and lowered the bow slowly, realising that indeed this was the woman that his best friend loved. There was no longer a look of confusion in his eyes but one of relief and happiness, he almost ran over to her but stopped himself before he could. "Regina!" He let out in one breath. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Regina could not understand his sudden excitement to see here, the two were acquaintances at most, never friends. "I take it you've met my other half then." She was reluctant to call the Queen her evil half anymore after the sacrifice she had made for them during the last curse. Regina had hoped that when the realms had been restored that she too hadn't been hurt, she was glad to have her suspicions confirmed.

He scoffed and nodded, clearly irritated by her presence and understandably so. "She and that imposter came into town a few months ago, thankfully Roland wasn't around for him to be confused but when he explained he was from a wish realm I had to tell him to stay away. I didn't want the boy hurt anymore. Tuck has decided to keep company with him, but he isn't our Robin, and none of us wanted a reminder of the friend and mentor we lost in some lesser doppelgänger."

Little John then did not seem to register her evident lack of understanding and he continued babbling at her. "But never mind all that now, how did you find out? I tried to send messages, open a portal, everything, but nothing worked! Especially after all that business a few weeks ago with the realms collapsing."

Regina frowned and her heart started to race with worry. There could only be one reason why John would try to contact her but she needed to know for sure. "What are you talking about? What's happened?"

Little John blinked twice and for the first time saw the confusion in her eyes, "it's Roland. He's been taken."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 14**

A/N - sorry about the wait! Just a quick note, I wrote parts of this story almost a year ago so none of this is influenced by new season 7 characters.

* * *

John's words stunned Regina. The former evil queen wasn't made speechless very often but this was one of those moments. Roland. Her precious little Roland had been taken. Who by? What use was he to anybody? Unless it was an old enemy of hers, but how would they know about her connection to the five-year-old? Surely anybody in Sherwood Forest was away from any gossip returning from Storybrooke, unless the Merry Men had been drunkenly spouting their mouths off at the local tavern, which wouldn't surprise her.

He was supposed to be safe. That was the only reason she slept at night, her guilt was eased by the fact that he had been away from the danger of Hyde, her evil self and then the Black Fairy. Robin would never have wanted his son separated from his sister, but she thought she could ensure his safety if he was away. Apparently, that had not been the case. She now needed to make this right, she needed to save Roland.

"Why? How long has he been gone for?" Regina asked once she had found her voice again.

John shook his head sadly, "a few days." That made her feel a little better, although that was much longer than the little boy should have been away from his family, at least she hadn't sentenced him to months of harm.

"It was just after dinner," he continued, "we were about to settle him for bed when a cloaked woman used magic to knock us all out, and when we came to, we realised she had taken him. We've tried everything we can think of to get him back, we've attacked her tower and tried every entrance but it's all protected magically. Some of us haven't come back, but we won't give up trying, that boy is one of us, if Robin knew we had put him in danger, especially as we left Storybrooke to get away from all that..."

"It's not your fault," she tried to assure him, though she knew such things would fall upon deaf ears. It was natural that he would blame himself. "You'll be surprised the different reasons why children are attractive possessions to witches. I doubt she would have done him any harm, you would have been made aware of it if she had, witches are hardly known for the subtlety. But I promise you I will get him and bring him home."

He gave a sigh of relief and smile gratefully at her. "Thank you, Regina. We knew if anyone could help it would be you, we just couldn't get the message to tell you what had happened. But if you didn't come to save Roland, why are you here?"

Regina shook her head. Now was not the time to divulge her secret pregnancy, saving Roland was the most important thing.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we bring him home." Her mind then flitted back to Zelena who was waiting back in the surrounding woods, she would be a handy asset to her plan but how the merry men would handle her was not yet known. "But, you should know, I didn't come alone. One reason I'm here is that I brought Robyn to see her big brother... and Zelena came too."

John scowled deeply, thinking back to all the hurt and misery that woman had caused his friends. "I don't want her anywhere near the camp," he answered gruffly.

"Don't worry, she's in the woods right now, and she doesn't have her magic anymore," explained Regina carefully. "But, if you could get some of the men to watch over Robyn then we can go and get Roland. Zelena has made just about as many enemies as me across the realms, between us we can figure out who this child-snatching bitch is."

Although displeased with having to be in the company of the woman who killed one friend and was ultimately responsible for the death of his best friend, she was the mother of Roland's sister and for that, he would tolerate her. Robin loved and trusted Regina with all his heart, and so he owed it to him to give her the same amount of respect and trust, especially as she was the best hope they had for saving Roland.

Hesitantly, John nodded, clasping his hands tighter around his crossbow. "Okay, you bring Robyn to the camp and I'll inform the men of our plan. I doubt anyone of them will wish to join us if she's going but they will protect Rob's baby with their lives."

"Whatever happened to Will Scarlet? He never seemed to care about siding with the enemy!" She scoffed thinking back to the time he stole from her office under the instruction of her long time frenemy, Mr Gold.

"Oh, he buggered off as soon as we got through the portal. He only ever stayed with us cause he was Robin's mate. God knows where he is now," John shrugged, turning his back on her to head back to where the campfire raged.

When Regina returned Zelena was sat upon a tree stump humming softly to her pink bundle, "there you are!" She hissed in not much more than an angry whisper, "Robyn has been restless since you left. So what did you find out? Can we go into the camp?"

She shook her head, "Roland has been taken by a hooded witch with the power to knock out all the merry men at once. He's been gone a few days already, and we're going to get him back, tonight."

"Oh bloody hell, poor boy," she answered continuing to rock her daughter, Regina couldn't tell if her words were sincere or she was just imparting some of her much practised sarcasm. "Wait, who's we? I need to stay with Robyn."

"I'm going to take her to the camp, she'll be well looked after don't worry, they spent time with her during your last brief spell in Oz so she'll be safe." Regina explained to her carefully, she was very aware of what her sister could be like if she believed her daughter would be in danger while they were separated. "You don't want her anywhere near this woman if she's taking children. You, me and John are going to get Roland."

There was a pause and Zelena did not respond, instead she turned her back on the conversation and placed Robyn back into her car seat before straighting up to face her sister once more. "Alright fine, for the sake of you and Robyn's brother, I suppose we better go and defeat this witch."

"Thank you, do you have any idea who we might be facing here? Ever heard of evil witches from Sherwood?"

The wicked witch shook her head and pouted in thought, "never, but if that big oaf can actually give us some clues as to who we're facing then I might stand a better chance of figuring it out."

Regina carefully picked up the car seat to avoid waking her sleeping niece and held it firmly in her hand. "I have only spoken to John for a few moments, I'm sure he'll help us as much as he can, he loves Roland too," she sighed, "give the man a break, he hasn't stopped trying to get him back since he was taken."

Zelena shrugged as she watched Regina walk away with her baby. It was the first time she'd had to leave her in a time of danger for weeks. They hadn't been apart since the final battle, oh how she wished she had her green car now as a backup plan.

When Regina approached the camp with Robyn safely nestled into her carrier and her belongings slung over her shoulder, she caught the attention of all the men sat around the fire. There were soft murmurs and stares. She didn't know any of them by name except John, but she recognised some faces from around Storybrooke and the few times she visited their camp back in her own town's forest.

"So that was Robin Hood's true love? The Evil Queen?" She heard one whisper. Whoever it was, was new to their band. He didn't know Robin, only stories, as that's what he was now, a story.

Little John obviously overheard the whispers too and scowled at the men around the campfire, silencing their gossip immediately. He then smiled reassuringly at Regina and turning his attention to Robin's youngest child.

"Oh look at her! She's gotten so big!" He gushed over the sleeping baby for a little while longer, after all, he was her unofficial uncle, just as he was to Roland. "Now I'm entrusting Luke here to look after Robyn we'll we are away."

Regina glanced at the man stood beside them, he looked vaguely familiar but she knew she had never seen him in Robin's company. Not while she had been around anyway. He was as unkempt as the rest of them, but younger, maybe by ten years or so.

"Luke has been with us since he was a boy, his parents died so me and Rob took him in. He said no lad should be without a home and a family," John continued.

The thought of her Robin and his big heart made her smile sadly. She realised this was a part of his life that she never really knew about. He didn't talk about his past, and she never pushed it. Perhaps being in Sherwood Forrest with his oldest friends would teach her more about the man she had loved.

With a little hesitation, Regina handed the car seat over to this stranger. Leaving Robyn in the care of some she did not know left her feeling uneasy, but then again, Zelena had left her evil self babysitting so surely she was in better hands.

"I guess we better get going, we don't want Roland spending another night alone."

John nodded, "right, Luke, you know the drill. We'll be back as soon as we can, and don't let that girl out of your sight."

The young lad turned his gaze from the sleeping baby, whom he'd been cooing over just moments earlier, to his mentor and spoke to him very seriously. "I will guard her with my life," he briefly turned to look at Regina, to give her the same promise. "You have my word."

* * *

The forest was in complete darkness by the time John had collected his supplies and was ready to head out on their quest to defeat this mysterious witch and save the little boy that they all loved. For a moment, the large man had quite forgotten about one of the people he loathed most in the world who was lurking just between the trees, awaiting their return.

As she heard footsteps approaching, Zelena stood up from the tree stump upon which she'd been sat waiting. "Finally! I haven't even got my mobile phone to play Candy Crush on in this place to pass the time, it may be inane and utterly pointless but I just find it too addictive." Her chatter paused when her eyes fell upon John and his bitter glare, if looks could kill she would certainly be as dead as the stories depicted she was with just a pail of water.

"Lovely to see you too Jonathan, did you cut your hair?" she greeted him cheerfully, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister's blatant taunting, "oh save it, Zelena!" she snapped, turning her attention back to the large man stood beside her. "So tell us, where are we headed and who are we facing?"

"Well, I've only seen her when she first took Roland and skulking about at the top of her tall tower, which is just at the other side of the woods. She was always wearing a cloak but I could tell she wasn't the youngest of women-"

"-Hold on, tall tower? Cloaked old hag? Oh no, I think I know who's got Roland..." Zelena admitted, her eyes wide as she looked between them.

"Who?!" They asked in unison.

Zelena paced for a moment in thought, wondering in divulging this information was really in her best interest. After deliberation, she decided that saving the boy's life was probably more important than saving her own skin because of her dark past. "Before you came back during the second curse and I was living in your castle I had dealings with a witch in the Enchanted Forest, called herself Mother Gothel."

Regina frowned and shook her head, trying to see if she could recall the name, but she was drawing a blank. "I've never heard of her..."

"She'd been travelling around from realm to realm during the first curse, I don't know where she dwelled when you used to live here. Anyway, she kept this girl Rapunzel for years in a tower, using her to stay youthful but apparently Charming stumbled upon her during the missing year and foiled her plans. She was interested in my time travelling spell, she thought I could help her become immortal cause I was creating my own magic. I, of course, had no interest in helping her, I only wanted to cause your demise." Zelena added with a shrug.

A grunt escaped from John's lips and his grip tightened around his crossbow. "So this Gothel now wants Roland to keep herself young?"

Zelena looked up with a trace of guilt on her face. "I don't think she just wants to keep him..."

"What do you know, Zelena?" growled Regina, she was getting tired of her sister's games.

"She came to see me, just before her princess was set free. She claimed we had aligned interests and asked if I could give her a permanent solution to immortality. I didn't know one but I gave her a spell that could aid her quest, but she had to kill a child and take their youth and innocence." There was evident regret in Zelena's voice as she admitted her past dealings with this woman, back then she never knew it would lead to this, but back then if she had known it would, she probably wouldn't have cared. A lot had changed since then.

The colour drained from John's face as his eyes widened with fear for the boy who was the closest thing he had to family. "No!"

"Why Roland? Why now? If she's been sitting on this spell since the last curse, why wait for Roland?"

"That's my fault again I'm afraid..." admitted Zelena quietly, "she asked what I wanted in exchange for the spell and I said if she came across any way to hurt you then that would be repayment enough. I guess she found out about your connection to the boy and made good on her promise."

John glared towards Zelena, would she ever stop bringing misery to the people he loved? "Then she could have already hurt him! She could have already cast her spell."

"No, that would have taken a lot of magic, we would know if she'd cast it," Regina explained to him, she was trying to remain calm but she was seething, how dare this witch steal that little boy! She would not rest until he was back and he was safe. "But time is running out, now we know who she is, she can be stopped and we can bring Roland home."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief** **  
Chapter 15**

* * *

"We've been walking for hours!" Zelena whined, as she trudged through the forest, a good several paces behind the rest of their party. They may now know who they would be facing but they still didn't have a plan for this great rescue mission. She didn't have her magic and she did not wish to join the deceased merry men that didn't return to camp after their last battle against this witch.

"It's just over this hill," called John from behind his shoulder.

"He's right," Regina confirmed with a nod, "I can see the tower up ahead."

Zelena looked up and also spotted the tall, stone construction peeking between the trees. "Okay, okay, that's great and everything but what's our plan when we get there? I don't fancy facing off against this aged lunatic without my magic."

"I hate to admit it but she's right," John sighed begrudgingly, he hated to think he was on the same side as the wicked witch. "We've tried coming at this witch from all angles and she's got that place surrounded."

"Has she ever come down and spoken to you?" Regina asked him, stopping in a clearing where they could plan their attack whilst still remaining hidden from sight. In days gone by she would've just stormed into the tower with flaming palms and taken the little boy, but she couldn't risk that the witch wouldn't just hurt him as soon as she approached. They would have to be clever, and then she could fry Gothel's brains.

John shook his head, "no, she just stays up there in that bloody tower but she has protection spells all over the place which stopped us from attacking."

"What if I could lure her down?" suggested Zelena, holding her palm out as some sort of amicable gesture. "She knows me, I can keep her distracted while you poof your way into the tower Regina and get Roland."

"What am I supposed to do?" Asked John angrily, he didn't like that he was being overlooked in this rescue mission. He wanted to do all he could to help his nephew.

With an aggravated sigh, Zelena rolled her eyes towards him. This man irritated her as much as Whale got under her sister's skin. "Sit tight and shut up. You have been a very handy tour guide but now let the big girls tackle the witch."

"What she means is," Regina quickly interjected, attempting to keep some control over the peace they had established in order to complete their quest. "Anything could happen to us and if it does we still need someone to help Roland and protect Robyn if we fail."

"I guess that makes sense," John muttered gruffly.

"Right," Regina smiled darkly, pulling up the sleeves of her black blazer. "Let's fry this bitch."

* * *

As Zelena watched Regina slip around the back of the tower, testing what protection spells had been placed upon the structure she craned her neck up to the entrance.

"Gothel, oh Gothel, let down your hair," she sang sweetly and theatrically. The evening breeze blew over her as the hooded figure appeared at the window before vanishing in a cloud of grey smoke and reappearing just a foot in front of her.

The old woman did not remove her cloak but her dark smile could be seen through the shadows, "well, well, well, Zelena. Aren't we looking a shade less green these days?"

"Yes, it's funny what a bit of make up and a tad less jealousy can do," Zelena shot back at her quickly, keeping the smile on her face. "How have you been Gothel? Heard you weren't so successful with your Rapunzel after all."

"About as successful as you were with your Dorothy."

The wicked witch let out a slight cackle, it had been so long that she had considered the Kansas brat that it now seemed ridiculous that she fixated on her for so long. "Touché, so this is where you're hiding out now?"

The woman paced a little closer towards the forest, Zelena tensed up a little as she could see the outline of Little John edge backwards. It surprised her that she was even concerned that the oaf would be discovered. If it came down to it, she could easily take on this old hag even without her magic, but still she gave a light cough to draw Gothel's attention back to her question

Zelena silently sighed with relief as the woman swished her cloak around and turned her back on the forest. "There was nothing left of the Enchanted Forest after those curses so I did a bit of travelling and ended up here, and now this is my new dwelling."

"Still working on that eternal youth thing?"

A dark smile crossed her wrinkled lips, "and I've almost succeeded. The problem with Rapunzel was that I tried too hard to get her to be trust me, to like me, and then I had to experience the pain of her rejecting me. This time I don't care if that brat likes me, I'm just taking his youth for myself. All thanks to you, and I made good on our deal, from what I heard, the boy I took was practically the Evil Queen's son for a time."

"So I believe, not bad for an old girl." Zelena stuck her bottom lip out, pretending to be impressed by this woman's act.

Gothel stood up a little taller at the approval from her acquaintance who had caused much more distraction than she ever could hope to achieve. "Well if you can go back in time, I can certainly stay young and beautiful forever. I collected the last ingredient this morning so the potion is just about ready, and once he drinks it, I will never be this hag again!"

"Well congratulations, you are officially the vainest in all the realms!" Zelena emphasised her point by clapping slowly and sarcastically but Gothel swiftly ignored her.

"I want you to see my transformation, let's go to my tower."

"Oh no, that's quite alright. It's such a nice evening-" she attempted to make an excuse in order to buy her sister a bit more time as she rescued the little boy.

"What? The skin change removed your wickedness too?"

Zelena smiled sweetly, locking her hands round behind her back, "don't worry, I'm still wicked. And hasn't anyone ever told you? Wicked always wins."

* * *

Regina was relieved to find out that the tower wasn't protected by blood magic, this witch really wasn't as smart as they had predicted. Zelena had said she only cared for her vanity and that appeared to be true. With ease, Regina removed the witch's protection spells allowing her entry into the tower.

As soon as she saw the hooded figure in her sister's presence Regina engulfed herself in purple smoke and transported up to the top of the tower. To her dismay, Roland was nowhere in sight, but there was not just one room, there was a staircase leading down throughout the structure. In the middle of the main area sat a large cauldron which bubbled and smoked, hissing at regular intervals. She did not know what that witch was brewing and she did not have time to find out.

After quickly scanning the darkened room she headed towards the stairs. As she descended her heeled boots echoed on the stone steps. She came across one door and then another, each one she used magic to open, and each one did not house the little boy.

"Roland?" She cried desperately. "Roland!"

She continued to hurry down the never ending staircase knowing that even her big-mouthed sister couldn't keep that witch busy for too much longer. Each door was a dead end, she was starting to believe that she wasn't keeping him in the tower at all when the sound of very faint sobs could be heard.

Regina stopped suddenly and crept to the next door she came too. "Roland?" She paused as she heard the crying stop. There were then the sounds of the pattering of little feet and a gasp of realisation.

"R'gina?"

At hearing the little boy's voice she let out a sigh of relief. She tried the doorknob in vain, despite knowing it would most likely be locked. "Yes, sweetheart, it's me. I'm going to open the door with magic. Can you move away to the other side of the room so it doesn't hurt you?"

"Okay," he answered firmly through the door before hurrying away. Regina waited a few moments to ensure he was safe before conjuring magic into her hands and sending it towards the door, knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying into the opposite wall.

Within seconds, the little boy peered around the door frame cautiously but all worry left his eyes at seeing Regina standing in the corridor. It had only been a few months since they had last seen each other but she noted that he was a little taller and his curls had gotten a bit too long that they were partially covering his eyes. His face broke into a huge grin and he ran towards her with arms open, giving her just enough time to catch him and pull him up into a tight embrace, nestling her face into his hair affectionately.

"Regina! I knewed you'd come get me! Papa always said you were the greatest hero. I missed you so much!" He barely paused for breath, he just kept his arms tight around her neck, as if letting go would mean she would leave him.

"Oh Roland, I'm sorry it took so long. I missed you so much too. Did that witch hurt you?" She asked, prising his arms from around her so she could hold him at arms' length and examine him.

The little boy shook his head so fiercely that his curls swayed, "she just left me in that room and gave me food and water sometimes. I tried to not be scared but I didn't want to be here."

"Of course you didn't!" Regina's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly again. Before remembering that there was only so long that Zelena could stall the witch for. "Now let's get you out of here before she comes back."

His little face lit up at her words, "I get to go with you?"

"Yes, honey, we're going to the camp, your Uncle John is waiting downstairs-"

"-No!" He almost shouted. "I don't want to go to the camp. I don't like being there without Papa. I wanna go home with you. Please Regina, I wanna be in Storybrooke with all the houses and the ice cream and your yummy lasagna!"

Regina's heart swelled at the thought of Roland coming back to Storybrooke with them but she couldn't get her hopes up. Fundamentally she had no parental claim over him, she and Robin were never married so it would be John's decision. But the last thing she wanted was for Roland to be miserable.

She kissed her curls and held him tightly once more, "don't worry about that now, we'll talk about it when we get out of here. Now, how would you like to move by magic?"

Roland's face broke into another bright smile, he had always loved her magic and it made him excited every time he got to experience it. "Yes please!"

"Okay, but you have to hold onto me really tightly, can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that," he answered squeezing his arm's around her neck.

"Then close your eyes, it may make your tummy feel a little bad but keep hold of me and I'll keep hold of you."

Roland did as he was told but peeked his eyes open just long enough to see a flash of purple smoke and the inside of the tower disappear around him. When he opened his eyes he was outside for the first time in days, Regina was right, he did feel a little uneasy so he refused to unlock his arms from around her neck.

Night had fully fallen and the moonlight was not quite illuminating the woods surrounding the tower. Regina thought they were safe and their plan had worked before she heard movement from the forest beside the clearing where the tower stood tall.

"Not so fast," cackled Gothel as she appeared from behind a tree. Zelena had obviously not been as successful as she had hoped, but at least they had been able to leave the confinements of the tower. There was no sight of either her or John, she couldn't think of the worst right now when she had a little boy to protect.

Regina held Roland tighter on her arms as she felt him begin to quiver at the sight of the witch. She brought his ear closer to her mouth and whispered softly. "Go and hide in those trees until I come and get you."

She placed him down and he began to run as fast as he could towards the forest when Gothel frowned and held her hand out in his direction. "I said, not so fast!" she growled, sending a flash of silver light which hit him square in the chest, freezing him to the spot.

"You bitch!" Regina cried, channeling her own magic into her hand and setting her palm alight. She had only just got Roland back into her life, she wouldn't have her hurt him anymore. She threw the fireball in her direction but the witch dived out of the way, it only singeing the edge of her black cloak. For an old hag, she was certainly quick on her feet.

"So now you have time for me, your majesty?" Gothel snarled as Regina aimed another fireball at her, this time hitting its target and setting her sleeve alight. She hissed as it began to burn but still quickly extinguished the flames. "Three times I tried to seek your counsel, and every time I was turned away. Well now how do you like it?"

Gothel did not hesitate in shooting another blast of magic in Regina's direction, hitting her square in the chest, flinging her backwards and disorientating her momentarily. While the world was black, she feared that the witch had gotten to Roland. Through blurred vision she saw a flash of purple and heard a thud as if someone had been flung against a wall, then everything went quiet.

"Regina!"

She blinked several times and regained her sight just in time to see the little boy bounding towards her.

"How did you do that?" His voice was full of awe and excitement, not a bit shaken by his latest trauma of being frozen by magic.

Regina frowned and pulled him into her lap, she still hadn't gained enough strength to stand up yet, the witch's magic had been quite powerful. "Are you alright?" she asked stroking her hand over his hair affectionately.

Roland nodded his head, "I'm fine! How did you make two of you?"

"What do you mean? The witch knocked me over here and you were frozen-"

He sighed a little impatiently at her confusion, "yeah and then the other you came and threw the witch way over there by the trees so I wasn't frozen no more." He pointed towards where she had left Zelena and John. "You were wearing your Queen dress, like you did when we all lived together in your castle with Papa."

Then all became clear. Her other half had been fighting on their side. How or why she knew that they were there rescuing Roland was irrelevant, all that mattered was that she had arrived at precisely the right time to help them battle the witch. She smiled to herself as the little boy continued to look at her expectantly, needing answers for the extra special piece of magic he thought he had just witnessed. But, as he would not understand how there could be two of her in the same realm, she didn't want to complicate things so she used the most realistic answer she could.

She glanced around and saw that both the Queen and Gothel had vanished from sight, even in the dimly lit forest. "That woman you saw wasn't me." Regina watched as he frowned and tilted his head, waiting for clarification. "She is... my twin sister."

Roland's mouth made an 'o' shape as he realised what she was saying. "So she is the queen here and you're the mayre queen in Storybrooke?"

"The mayor, yes, exactly. I can't be in both places at once so she looks after the Enchanted Forest while I'm not here." Roland seemed content with her answer and just threw his arms around her again, clearly exhausted by the events he had endured.

With caution, Regina carried the little boy around to where she had left her sister. She assumed the witch would have woken up from the Queen's blast and was preparing for a fight, but instead she saw Zelena and John sat on a neighbouring tree stump laughing frivolously while the hooded figure was unconscious and tied up on the ground.

"Roland, my boy!" boomed John when he noticed their arrival. The little boy carefully left Regina's arms and ran into his uncle's embrace.

Regina raised her eyebrows towards the witch, "what happened? We left the tower and we ambushed by her and her magic."

"She caught us off guard, I thought I had distracted her for long enough but she saw John in the bushes and knocked us back. By the time we came round we saw you, well, the _other_ you sending her flying in our direction."

"I don't know why she was here but I was grateful for her help. How did she end up in that state?"

Zelena shrugged innocently, "what? I'm getting the hang of this fighting the bad guys without magic business. You've just got to think outside the box."

"What did that entail this time? I can't imagine you acquired a car in these woods."

"No, she was about to go back to you so I emerged from the trees and screamed, then John whacked her on the back of the head with a branch. He won't admit it but we're quite the resourceful pair."

Little John tilted his head neither confirming nor denying the statement, he looked over at the witch and frowned. "What are we doing with her?"

"Don't worry about her, she won't be hurting anyone for a long time," Regina told them waving her hand and the witch disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Where she gone?" Roland asked from John's arms, looking around, his eyes wide.

Regina stroked her hand over his face, "I've trapped her in her own tower so he won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

The little boy nodded slowly, not entirely convinced but he did trust Regina so he clasped his hand around her finger and squeezed tightly.

"Come on little man, we need to get you back to camp," John announced, bouncing him in his arms. "You've had quite the adventure."

"Like what you and Papa used to do?" he asked his eyes wide and curious.

John smiled fondly remembering the days he spent having adventures with his best friend. "Yes I guess we did get ourselves into a few tight spots like that, but you were a lot braver than we ever were."

"No, you and Papa would fight the mean rich and run away from Sheriff Nottyham to give money to the poor. I didn't fight."

"Good!" Regina laughed, "we don't want you fighting anyone for a long time, okay? We're just glad you're safe, and your Papa would have been so proud of you not letting that witch upset you."

"Thank you for rescuing me, Regina," said Roland with a yawn, snuggling his head into John's shoulder, keeping his fingers tightly grasped around her hand.

"I will always be here for you from now on, Roland."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 16**

A/N - Thank you so much for the feedback on this story, it means a lot! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

Regina had lost track of time when she finally joined Little John around the campfire. Since returning from Gothel's tower, Roland had woken up and had not let her out of his sights. He had sat on her lap during dinner, held tightly onto her hand as she took him to see his baby sister, pulled her into his tent and insisted she read him a bedtime story and begged her to stay with him until he fell asleep, which of course she couldn't say no to.

She sighed and looked into the flames, all the Merry Men had long since disappeared into their tents or gone to the local tavern for the evening. After their slight bonding moment whilst knocking a witch unconscious, John had agreed to let Zelena stay the night. He had pitched a tent a little away from the rest of the camp for her and Robyn to sleep in. They had already retired for the night, she had no desire to socialise. Regina had assumed she would be joining them but a quiet word from John when she sat down told her otherwise.

"You should sleep in with Roland tonight, he needs you."

"I didn't mean to overstep-" Regina tried to explain, the last thing she wanted was for John to think she had barged into his life and tried to take Roland's affections for herself.

He shook his head and smiled sadly, keeping his watch on the fire. "You haven't overstepped Regina. If anything, I overstepped. I didn't understand the depth of your relationship with him, and then I selfishly took him away from you when you weren't even there to fight for him. Because of that he didn't just lose his dad, he lost the first mother figure he'd had since Marian died. Not only that, but he was taken away from his sister, from what had been his home for over a year, and the life he had come to enjoy there."

He paused and waited to see if she would respond but she felt that he had more he wanted to say so simply listened intently.

"He told me he wants to go back and live with you," continued John quietly. This caught her attention, she opened her mouth to protest that she had not encouraged his desires, but he simply nodded. "I know you didn't spur him on Regina, he's been wanting to go back since we got here. I guess it's been too painful, all his memories here are of his parents whereas in Storybrooke he had memories of you, and Robyn and Henry and all the other delights that world brought. So, I actually tried to contact you before Roland went missing, to tell you all this, but we couldn't find any magic to make it possible. I think someone should invent a phone that works between realms."

Regina laughed softly, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Roland had wanted to be with her all along, they could have been a family and they would be once more. Robin's children would no longer be separated across realms but together under the same roof, he would've been so happy.

"I promise I'll take good care of him and bring him to visit as often as I can," she told him seriously.

John smiled, and he let out a deep rumble of laughter, "Regina, it's not that I don't trust you to do just that, but I'm not leaving Roland. I'm his uncle, I need to protect him. I'm coming back to Storybrooke too, the Merry Men can go on with mine and Rob's legacy. They don't need me anymore. I can learn to make a proper life outside of the woods."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. But, I think there is something you should know. One of the real reasons I came to see Roland was to tell him that I'm pregnant..." and Regina then proceeded to tell John the story of how Henry's power had made her no longer barren and how that meant that she was now carrying Robin's third child.

"Bloody hell! Another kid? Oh Rob..." he chuckled softly to himself. "But seriously, he would have been so happy, he really loved you."

"I know," she sighed, sadly thinking again about all the moments her true love would be missing out on in the future. "I was wondering... can you tell me more about his past? His life here maybe before Marian. He didn't really speak much about them except for his thieving, as if his wrongdoings somehow equalled mine and lessened my guilt."

John scratched his beard in thought but nodded. Who was he to deny Regina as much information about her true love as she could gather? "Sure, there's nothing too incriminating about it. I met Robin when we were about six, a right couple of scoundrels we were running around Sherwood causing havoc for the old sheriff, Nottingham's father. My dad liked a drink, so I spent a lot of time with Mama Locksley, his Pa died when he was just a babe you see."

Regina didn't realise she was holding her breath and trying desperately to keep her tears back. She had heard a little about Robin's parentage, but he had never gone into any detail. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by these new pieces of information about her soulmate's life, and just made her wish that their time together hadn't been so short, so he could have been the one to talk about his past himself.

"Oh, we used to drive poor Rosanna mad," laughed John, his mind no longer in the present but in a simpler time, many years earlier, long before curses and heartbreak. "We would come home covered in mud with the sheriff at our heels and the coins we had taken from the lords, who were far too intoxicated to notice so we could just creep beneath the tables in tavern and grab them, rattling in our pockets. Most of the time we got away with it, we just wanted to make our lives better and help Rosanna. We just happened to make a reputation for ourselves and other impressionable lads wanted to join in our plight."

Regina nodded, she had assumed that some form of poverty had pushed Robin into the role of an outlaw but stealing a couple of gold coins was not what made him the infamous Robin Hood. She was still unsure how he came to be the greatest thief in all the realms. "When did he start thieving properly?"

"When we were about twenty, Rosanna fell ill and me and Rob made this grand plan to steal from a castle from a nearby kingdom... it may have even been yours, I can't remember."

Regina felt sick to the stomach that she could have done something to help Robin's mother, but the circumstances would not have played in her favour. She wouldn't have been married to Leopold long, and with her hatred for Snow White, and her life in general, her priorities would have lain elsewhere.

"Anyway, after we started off on our quest, but someone tipped us off, and as we approached the border, deputy Nottingham as he was then, was waiting for us." John sighed, and Regina could have sworn she saw a tear escape and trickle silently down his face, disappearing into his beard. "He locked us up and it took us a day to escape, it that time, Mama Locksley died."

For a moment, he was unable to continue as he thought back to the closest thing he had ever had to a mother dying alone because of Nottingham's cruelty. For all he knew, he was probably spying on them and that was how he found about their raid on the castle. But, they had long since learnt it was unwise to dwell on the past when there was a future to be had.

"After that," John forced himself to continue, he felt it unfair to leave the tale on such a dismal and incomplete note, "we didn't think there was error in being selfish, that was until he met Marian and he bought the tavern, but that lasted about five minutes before we were back to thieving again. That's when we began the whole stealing from the rich to give to the poor mantra."

Regina didn't know how to process what she had just been told. She looked deeply into the dying fire, she had no idea about her Robin's pain and his story. He knew hers, everyone knew hers, it was printed in a Henry's book for goodness sake! But more than the events, he knew her hurt, she had been more vulnerable with him than with anyone else in the world. It made her wonder why he had never told her, was he ashamed? Did he really think she would judge him?

"Thank you, John," she whispered nodding gratefully at him.

"Anytime, Regina."

She stood up slowly, suddenly exhausted by the day's events, it did not feel like she had been in the hospital examination room just hours earlier, it felt like a lifetime had passed. But everything was pointing in the right direction for once, and in the heart of the Merry Men's camp she felt closer to Robin than she had in a long time.

"We will all set off for Storybrooke at first light then, if that is enough time for you to settle your affairs here…"

John nodded, "I have been settling my affairs for a while, training up the likes of Luke to take over and lead the rest of the men, there will be no problems here."

"Alright, I will see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Regina," he told her as he extinguished the fire, preparing to retire to his tent as well. "I am really glad you decided to come when you did, I don't know what would have become of Roland if you hadn't."

Regina closed her eyes and turned back towards him, she'd had that very same though, what if she hadn't been brave enough to leave Storybrooke and visit Sherwood? But she knew she couldn't think that way. "It is over now, it is time for a fresh start for all of us," she said calmly before leaving the fireside behind.

It was definitely late by the time Regina finally slipped into Roland's tent. She removed her jacket and shoes and placed them neatly by the entrance along with the bag with her belongings she had brought earlier. She made every attempt to be silent but couldn't help but stop to look upon the sleeping little boy. He looked so peaceful, curled up towards one side of the tent. Her heart clenched a little when she saw what he was holding tightly in his arms. The monkey. The stuffed toy which had previously been one of her sister's winged minions was the first thing she ever gave him. It really touched her that it was still one of his most prized possessions.

Being as quiet as she could, Regina found a space beside the sleeping figure and just about managed to lie down without waking him. The familiar sensation of leaves and mounds of dirt under her back instantly reminded her of Robin, of the times they had spent in his camp together, especially that one night in the underworld where all this began.

Robin Hood, the man she knew so much more about now after being told the family history lesson from Little John. After hearing about his rocky childhood, it made her feel even closer to him, they shared a bond in that way. She may have grown up with ball gowns and dinner parties while he was picking a rich man's pocket just to put food on the table, but they were both miserable and they both wanted a different life for themselves, but their circumstances disallowed that from occurring. She wished she'd had that opportunity to talk to him, she felt their relationship had been so firmly rooted in the present and looking forward that they rarely looked back in fear that it would upset one of them, but perhaps that would have been the step they needed. They would never know.

Regina dwelled on that thought a little longer as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she thing her conscious mind remembered before she let sleep consume her was the feeling of two small arms reaching around her neck and twirling their equally small fingers into her hair, and the warmth of that little body cuddling close into her side.

And that was the first time Regina Mills had fallen asleep with a smile on her face since the death of her true love.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 17**

* * *

As she began to wake, Regina could see the brightness of outside through her eyelids and there was the distinct sound of birds chirping and muffled voices. Had she forgotten to shut the window? That seemed unlikely. Never in the thirty years she had lived in her Storybrooke mansion had she left her window open overnight. The Maine weather rarely warranted such an unsafe act.

It was only when she rolled over and felt each hard lump underneath her that she remembered that in fact she was far, far away from her own bed. She was instead experiencing the discomfort of sleeping on the ground in another realm, nestled up tightly to a little boy whose arms had looped their way around her neck. Not that she minded, it was quite comforting. It reminded her of the times Henry would be scared or unwell and wished to sleep in bed with her. He was too old for such acts now, but little Roland wasn't, and she would give him as much motherly love as she could when they returned to Storybrooke.

While she loved being with Roland again, Regina could not say the same about her sleeping position. Only a few times had she spent the night with Robin in his tent, and although it had been enjoyable, they certainly weren't the most comfortable of evenings. From then on, she insisted on her place or her vault which even he had to agree were better options. Though the last night they had spent together had been in the underworld forest, and that was a time she would never forget, especially as it had been when their baby had been conceived. She smiled at the memories with her eyes still closed. Roland gave a light snore in his sleep when a familiar voice could be heard from outside.

"Well I don't bloody care if you're cooking your precious sardines on the fire, I need to warm up Robyn's milk you arrow-shooting nitwit!"

Regina grimaced in despair and finally allowed her eyes to adjust to the morning light. She had forgotten for a blissful moment that her sister had joined her on her quest. She could only imagine that she took to sleeping in the great outdoors even worse than she did.

Zelena's cries had been enough to lull the sleeping child from his slumber. He wriggled a little into Regina's side and stretched his arms out before sleepily fluttering his eyes open. The confusion was evident on his face, he frowned at his surroundings and then towards the woman next to him. Suddenly the events of the previous day came back to him and he smiled broadly, flinging his arms around her neck again excitedly.

"Regina! You're still here!"

She placed a kiss into his sleep-tussled curls and chuckled softly, "of course I'm still here, sweet boy."

He leant back a little and looked at her seriously, refusing to unclasp his hands from around her. "I didn't know if it was a dream. Sometimes in my dreams you are there, or Papa or Mama and I get sad when I wake up and it wasn't real."

"Well I am very real and I'm not going anywhere again," Regina told him, tears sparkling in her eyes at the hurt her poor little Roland had suffered in her absence. "You and your Uncle John are coming back to Storybrooke with me and your sister."

Upon hearing her words, his eyes lit up and he beamed excitedly. "You mean I get to live with you, for always?"

"If that's what you want..."

Roland gasped and nodded his head so enthusiastically, Regina was worried he may injure himself. "More than anything in the whole world!"

"Then we will live together for always!" She shared the little boy's laughter and held him close again, she was not ready to leave the bubble of the tent just yet, she had a lot of lost time to make up for. "Now I have another surprise for you, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it?" he asked, finally letting go of her neck but settling himself on her lap and cuddling into her side, like he did many times before the two were separated.

Cautiously, she took a deep breath. Even though she knew all danger had been eradicated from her life, she still didn't feel entirely comfortable talking about her pregnancy. "I'm going to have a baby, so you're going to be a big brother again."

"Really?" he responded excitedly, placing his hands on her ever so slightly rounded stomach before furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "But how can you have a baby if Papa isn't here no more?"

Regina wanted to laugh at his childhood innocence, of course he wouldn't understand how someone could have a baby on their own. "Well, your Papa decided he wanted this baby before he died and it's sad that he will never meet your new brother or sister, but I'll need you help me a lot when the baby arrive, can you do that for me?"

To her surprise he shook his head slowly and uncertainly, "but... I've not been a good big brother. Papa said I should look Robyn, but I've been here, and she's been with you."

Regina's heart broke at the sight of his crestfallen face, she remembered Robin's talk with his son about his little sister. It was difficult to explain to a four-year-old that his sister was going to have a different mother to him, and it wasn't even the mother figure in his life, it was a stranger. They barely got their heads around the situation, so they could hardly expect Roland to, but his father handled it as best he could, and his words had obviously made an impact despite the unforeseen circumstances they found themselves in. "Well that's okay because I bet you've been thinking about her lots, haven't you?"

This time he nodded fiercely at Regina's question which caused her to beam at him, encouraging him to be joyful about the news. "I knew it! Robyn knows how much you love her and now you're going to be living together you can practice being the best big brother ever for when the new baby comes. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good," he told her honestly, his fears about not being a good big brother now resolved by Regina's kind words. This allowed him to now start to feel excited about the prospect of getting to look after not only his little sister but a new baby as well. "Will the baby come soon?"

"Not for a while yet, so you have plenty of time to spend with Robyn before," she smiled thinking about his perspective on the whole situation, she wondered how Henry would have handled it if he had been a little younger. Though none of this would have been possible without her responsible son who was far older than his years. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, Henry said to tell you hi."

"He did?" Roland beamed, sitting up a little taller, proud that his older brother, for all intents and purposes, remembered him. "I miss Henry."

"Well, he will be so excited to see you when we get back. We will go Granny's to celebrate you coming home. You might even get to have pancakes for breakfast!"

His little face lit up with excitement as he gasped at the prospect of eating sugary foods again after months of being cold turkey. "I like the food better there, and I like that I don't have to sleep outside at your house."

"You will have your own special room with a comfy bed, so you won't have to sleep outside, unless you want to make a camp in the forest sometimes with your Uncle John." Regina knew that having lived his entire life in the woods, Roland, although currently excited by staying at her house, would need time to adjust. He had only stayed with her a couple of times when he was last in Storybrooke, so adapting to customs not taught by the Merry Men may be difficult for him. She was determined to make his transition back to town as smooth as possible.

Though as she said it, Regina remembered Zelena and Robyn were now living in her house too, she only had so many spare rooms. She concluded that she would sacrifice her study for the little boy to have a space he could call his own. She mainly worked at the Mayor's office anyway. She was already considering magically adding an extension to the house once the baby was born so many a few home renovations could be done beforehand.

"Regina! Can you please extinguish these rodents?" Zelena's voice cried out from outside. There was no way to ignore her direct cries and she gave a heavy sigh before leaving the comfort of Roland's embrace.

"I have to go and see my sister, but you start getting your things together, okay? We'll be leaving for Storybrooke soon."

The little boy smiled and nodded as he watched her exit the tent. Regina squinted at the sunlight and within seconds of stepping outside, Zelena was at her side holding one of Robyn's bottles with a deep scowl on her face.

"Look!" she cried indignantly pointing towards the fish that were being cooked over the open flames. "Those brainless thieves have refused point blank to let me feed my daughter!"

Regina rolled her eyes and took the bottle from her and in her free hand ignited her palm and held the milk over it for a minute. When it felt the correct temperature, she handed it back. "There. Now where is Robyn?"

"Thank you." There was an edge to her voice, Regina knew it was because she was unable to perform even the simplest of magical tasks any longer and she hated having to rely on her help instead. "I left her with John in the tent. I don't know how they live out here, it's totally barbaric."

Regina shook her head and shrugged slightly, "it's a different world to ours, sis, let's just be thankful that we can go home in time for breakfast at Granny's."

Zelena gave a small sigh of relief and longing, she even closed her eyes for a moment, imagining she was back in the comfort of Storybrooke. Now, as she felt the love of her family, she felt she could call the small-town home, she didn't think she had felt so content in her life. "Never has some sausage and egg at that old bat's diner sounded so heavenly. Let me just feed Robyn and we'll be on our way."

"Make sure John is packed up too," she called after her before she disappeared into what she assumed to be his tent.

There was only a second of silence until Roland came bounding out of his tent. A full rucksack over his shoulders which she had bought for him before he left for New York and his monkey in his arms. Clothes were spilling out of the top, but she had fully expected to have to help him repack anyway, he was only five after all. "I'm ready!" He announced with a huge smile plastered across his face. He looked up at Regina expectantly and took her hand.

"Going somewhere little Ro?" The Merry Man Luke called as he plucked one of the roasted sardines from the fire.

"I'm going to live with Regina!" he stated proudly, huddling closer into her side.

Luke frowned up at them, looking between Regina and the little boy. "You're leaving us? But we only just got you back!"

Roland simply glanced at Regina, silently requesting that she make them understand why he wants to go. He didn't want to upset his father's friends and she understood his loyalty, he got it from Robin.

"Roland and John have decided to accompany us back to Storybrooke and resume their lives there. It's been hard for him to adjust to life back in the Forest."

Luke half shrugged and nodded, like all the Merry Men, he had known Roland since his birth but only wanted what was best for him. "We're gonna miss you around little man."

On cue, the youngest amongst them flashed his dimples towards his adult friends and left Regina's side to join them. These men had been Roland's family and carers long since before Robin died as after he became a single parent he would have needed all the support he could get. He was lucky to have such a loyal band of men to take up the task of helping raise the little boy. Living in Storybrooke permanently would be a world away from male-dominated camp lifestyle he was used to. But, Robin would have been so happy knowing that his son was back with his sister and herself. If he had been allowed to live, that is the life they could have had.

In the background, Regina could hear her sister causing trouble again and knew she had to keep the peace a little while longer until they left the camp. She left Roland in the capable hands of the Merry Men while she tended to Zelena for the second time that morning.

When Roland looked up, he was shocked to not see Regina stood watching him. He turned to see her headed towards the tents and his panic disappeared. As stared at the forest that he had once called home, he decided he wanted some leaves to take with him. Regularly, he would collect the prettiest leaves with his father and keep them in his storybooks.

He wandered confidently to the edge of the forest, he knew it well enough not to venture too far. There were three bright red leaves in his hand when the sound of a rustle in the trees behind him made Roland gasp. At first it appeared as if it had just been the wind or some woodland creature who had caused the noise, but as he squinted, the little boy saw the outline of a figure he knew well enough to not be afraid.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide."

Silently, the figure left the ambiguity of the shadows. The morning sunlight illuminated the woman whose long black velvet dress clung to her and her raven hair was styled upon her head. A hesitant smile broke through her bright red lips at seeing the boy.

Roland gave her a bright smile of his own and took several steps forwards. "You're Regina's twin sister. She said you are the queen of the 'chanted Forest while she's the may-or of Storybook."

The Queen laughed quietly, tears springing to her eyes thinking of the little boy who she had been avoiding for the past few months to avoid hurting his feelings, now accepting her existence. "Yes, that's right."

"Thank you for helping fight the witch," he said, throwing his arms around her. It took several seconds for her to process what was happening before she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. It had been a long time since she had had any contact with a child. Not since she left Henry.

"Roland? Where are you?" Regina's voice called from the edge of the forest.

"I'm here! I found your twin!"

At hearing his calls, she hurried towards them and smiled at the sight of her other half, who was alive and well in the company of the little boy. "So, you did," she told him, nodding towards the woman who bore her face.

"Roland, why don't you go and help your Uncle John, Zelena and Robyn prepare for our trip while I talk to my... _sister_ for a moment." Regina didn't want to limit the Queen's time with the little boy, but they had some unfinished business to discuss and they did need to leave for Storybrooke as soon as possible.

He nodded but looked up at her former evil half and flashed her one last smile and waved. "Bye, thanks again for saving me!" He chirped before skipping back to the camp with the red leaves still in his grasp.

The Queen's gaze followed Roland as he disappeared back through the trees to where the Merry Men were still sat. Her heart was heavy at watching him leave but she took a deep breath and turned back to Regina. "It's good to see you are well after our last near-death experience."

"You too," nodded Regina, with a smile, "but what are you doing there?"

She pursed her red lips in thought before answering. "Since we came back to the Enchanted Forest I've been checking on Roland every now and again. Don't forget, I loved him too when we were of the same body. Robin has no interest in him and John made it perfectly clear that he didn't want him being confused by a man who wasn't really his father, so I've been keeping my distance."

Her voice was laden with sadness, it had been so hard to stay away from him and watch from afar as he was clearly miserable and grieving and just wanted to return to the place where he felt safe and loved. "I'm sorry, we had been travelling for a few days, I didn't know he had been taken by that witch until we returned yesterday, and I saw you and Zelena. I couldn't sit back and do nothing when she was attacking him. I wanted to make sure he was alright today."

Regina shook her head dismissively, "no need to apologise. thank you for looking out for him. It must have been hard watching from the sidelines."

"It is more than I can do for Henry," the Queen shrugged, pacing away from her other half, her arms crossed over her body.

 _Uh oh_. Regina could see the evident hurt in her eyes, of course she missed her son, and this was the first physical contact she'd had with the other little boy in her life for months, and now she was about to take that all away from her. The last thing she wanted was to cause her anymore pain, but it would be crueller not to tell her at all, she concluded. "Roland is coming back to Storybrooke with me," she admitted quietly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I know, and it's alright, Roland should be with his family, especially with the baby on its way. I have a new adventure of my own to look forward to now," she smiled glancing down at the ring glistening on her finger.

Regina's heart somersaulted in her chest and then suddenly became very tight. She was supposed to marry Robin, that was how their story should have gone, but it ended far too quickly. The wave of shock soon passed as rationale entered her mind. She was getting to have her Robin's baby and she could see Roland growing up in front of her. This was more than she ever deemed possible a few short months ago. It was selfish to yearn for what her other half had when she had the love of her children. "Congratulations. I'm really glad it worked out for you and Robin."

Suddenly, overcome with emotion, she pulled her into a tight embrace and Regina felt the tears start to roll slowly down her cheeks. She never thought she would have such a relationship with that part of herself, but she loved her, and she wanted the best for her.

As they broke apart the queen gave her a gracious smile. "I better get back, Robin will be wondering where I am. Safe journey home, Regina."

As she watched the familiar sight of purple magical smoke dissipating into the air, Regina's breath hitched at the thought of how her life was changing for the better. Her family was growing in different ways and the only thought she had as she headed back towards the camp was that perhaps her heart could risk experiencing happiness once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 18**

* * *

At an hour a little too early for anyone to be out of their beds, in middle of Storybrooke's Main Street, a simple wooden door appeared out of nowhere. Through it stepped the town's mayor, holding tightly onto a little boy's hand and behind her was her sister holding her daughter in her arms and a larger than average man brought up the rear before the door vanished behind them.

Roland gasped and looked around with wide eyes excitedly. "We're back!" he cried, bouncing up and down slightly with joy, causing his green cloak to swish around his ankles, which immediately seemed out of place in their American small-town.

A smile broke across Regina's lips despite her exhaustion. Travelling across realms and remaining positive and enthusiastic for the little boy now in her care whilst only having a few hours' sleep was proving very tiresome, but she was able to cast all that aside for Roland's sake.

"Yes, we are," she chuckled softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, how does pancakes for breakfast sound?"

"Oh, count me in," called Zelena, joining the group and inserting herself into the conversation.

Little John nodded, placing his hands on Roland's shoulders, "me too."

"I'll text the Charmings and see if they want to join us," Regina stated with a smile, leading them down the familiar path towards Storybrooke's most popular dining facility. "Henry will be so excited to see you Roland."

Granny had only just turned the sign on the door from 'Closed' to 'Open' when the party entered the town's favourite establishment. The old woman was shocked to see any customers arrive before the sun had properly risen, usually she opened and then began some cooking for about an hour before the first trickle of hungry townspeople arrived.

Zelena slid into one of the booths, placing Robyn, who was now alert and looking around curiously, on her lap. Regina sat opposite with Roland squeezing in closer beside her, leaving John to sit beside the former wicked witch; she made no attempt to hide her eye roll at this action which just made him smirk, proving he was no longer afraid of her. Instead, he moved closer to her, so he could play with the baby smiling up at him.

"Good morning," Granny greeted them, standing at the end of their table with her notepad ready to take their orders. "Little John, I'm glad to see you're back, and is that Roland?" She smiled down at him, a few times she had looked after the little boy when danger had been lurking in Storybrooke, and her hurt heart ached for the pain he had endured in his short life, losing both his parents.

Despite any heartache, he beamed up at her, showing off his dimples, "hi Granny, I'm going to live with Regina now!" he announced proudly for the fourth time since waking up that morning, every time the excitement is evident in his voice it filled Regina with regret that she didn't come to get the little boy sooner. All he wanted was to come back to Storybrooke with her and she had denied him that. She had a lot of making up go do and she would start with a sugar-filled breakfast.

"Four stacks of pancakes, please." Regina then noted the drowsy looks on the adults sat oppose her, "and three large coffees."

"You got it, coming right up," she told her with a nod before hurrying off to start getting it prepared.

The unlikely group continued to chatter about their adventures in Sherwood Forest and about their future plans. When Granny returned shortly with their food and caffeine-heavy drinks, Little John asked if he could temporarily stay in one of her room until he sorted himself out with a job, which Regina said she was happy to help him with. Although he felt most comfortable living out in the forest, it had too many memories and it wasn't as much fun when he was on his own, so he figured he may as well stay somewhere central that also happened to serve the best food in town.

It wasn't long until their quiet musings were interrupted by the Charmings bursting through the doors, each of them with a broad smile on their faces. Both Regina and Zelena immediately began to regret their invitation, they were too tired for such enthusiasm.

"Hello everybody!" Snow chirped in much too happy a tone for that early in the morning as she joined their table with Neal balanced on her hip. Henry scooted in beside Roland while David added extra chairs to the end of the booth.

"Hi Hwnrey!" Roland cried, his words muffled by the amount of pancake stuffed in his mouth and threw his arms around him.

"Roland, don't talk with food in your mouth please," Regina told him softly. She didn't wish to be hard on him after everything he'd been through, but a gentle reminder of his manners was necessary. They had probably been long forgotten whilst living in the forest.

He turned back to her and deliberately swallowed his previous bite. "Sorry R'gina."

She smiled warmly at him to show him he wasn't in trouble before pushing her own plate of unfinished pancakes towards her son who had been eyeing them unconsciously. Henry grinned and gave her a quick thanks before tucking in and listening to Roland's chatter.

Snow didn't waste any time in leaning forwards towards the adults at the table as soon as the boys were preoccupied. "Now, how did this all come about?" she asked, waving her hands about absentmindedly, "Henry was pretty vague."

"That's because I was vague with him," Regina shrugged. It was true, their trip hadn't exactly been planned. "We went to go and take Robyn to see her big brother and when we got to Sherwood John told us Roland had been taken by a witch who Zelena had had dealings with before. So, we rescued him with the help of the other half, spent the night in the Merry Men's camp and then Roland and John said they wanted to come back with us."

The little boy suddenly became interested in the grown-up conversation at the mention of his name. "Yeah! I like it _so_ much better here. Me and Regina and Henry and Robyn and Zelena and the baby are all going to live together!"

The sound of Zelena's fork clattering against her plate filled the shocked silence. She gaped slightly at Roland's words and looked up at her sister, her eyes wide with worry. Henry also shared this look of fear, he had been very careful not to share his mother's secret with anyone, especially not his grandparents. He glanced past Roland towards her to see her eyes were closed, he could only imagine she was desperately trying to decide whether to concoct a story to cover up the little boy's slip or finally reveal the truth of her condition.

"Baby? What baby?" Snow frowned looking between all of them, she did not miss the uncomfortable looks they were giving each other. Their silent prayer that the boy's innocent mistake had fallen upon deaf ears had gone unanswered.

Roland furrowed his brow for a minute in thought as he noted the concerned faces looking back at him and then he suddenly gasped. He turned his back on Snow and her impending question and looked up worriedly at Regina. "Was that a secret? I'm sorry!"

There were many times she had been able to keep a poker face and talk her way out of situations throughout her life. And as she had deceived her son for the first ten years of his life she considered herself to be quite a competent liar but seeing Roland on the brink of tears at his mistake was all the convincing she needed that it was time to tell her family the truth. Regina cupped his sorrowful face in her hands and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I needed to share it at some point anyway. This is just a bit sooner than I anticipated."

"What's going on? Are you-? No! You can't be... Can you?!"

Snow continued to babble incoherently until Regina held her hand up to silence her. Then once more she relayed the story of her pregnancy and all the events that followed since. The princess only interrupted once, and that was to scold her grandson about breaking the author rules and express the consequences once more.

"I am so happy for you Regina," gushed Snow, reaching for her hands across the table. "I still can't believe you kept it to yourselves for all this time. And you told Emma and not me!" She was not truly annoyed, but she was a little hurt.

"Told Emma what?"

The party turned in their seats to see the couple that had just entered Granny's hand in hand, sun-tanned and beaming, reflecting the success of their honeymoon.

"Your timing is impeccable," smiled David, standing up and hugging his daughter, "Regina was telling us about her miracle pregnancy."

"You're pregnant?" Hook asked from behind them, the shock evident in his voice.

"You didn't tell him?" Regina was genuinely surprised that Emma had actually kept her secret from her new husband.

She raised her eyebrows, "funnily enough when someone asks me to keep a secret, I'm usually pretty good at it." Her gaze then flitted to the rest of the table, eyeing Roland who has shifted his position onto Regina's lap and Little John taking up most of the other side of the table. She smiled and knew the story would be told to her later. In her opinion, it was only a matter of time until the little boy returned to the town, especially now he's going to get another sibling.

"Regina, we will return back to the subject of your pregnancy but right now my daughter and son-in-law need to come and tell us all about their honeymoon," Snow grinned excitedly, she hadn't exactly had a conventional period after her own wedding as she was constantly worrying about the evil queen and her husband did temporarily get turned into stone which didn't help matters.

Regina sighed, she could have kissed Emma and Captain Guyliner in turn for their unannounced entrance. For a sweet moment, the overbearing presence of Snow White had been avoided and her own little miracle could go unspoken for a little while longer, keeping it their own family secret for a few more moments for it became the talk of the town.

Hook raised his eyebrows towards the overcrowded table, "sorry, luv, but I don't think there's exactly an abundance of space for us to join the party."

"We can take this gathering back to my house," suggested Regina, running her fingers through Roland's curls affectionately, "we've finished eating anyway."

"Oh, what a splendid idea!" gushed Snow, beaming back at her daughter, "oh I hope you two have loads of pictures to show us!"

Emma laughed as she led the group out of diner, "Mom, I took what I could. Killian hasn't exactly got two sets of fingers for such things!"

Regina let them all lead the way as she took Roland's hand who held her back for a second. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked, crouching down to his level, "I thought you were excited to go back to my house."

He looked down at the floor sadly, "do you still want me to go when I told everyone about the baby?"

"Oh Roland!" Regina cried, pulling him into a tight embrace, "I want you to come and live with me more than anything in the world, I don't care how many people you tell about the baby, that is never going to change.

The little boy beamed as they broke apart and tugged on her arm practically skipping out of the door. "Then what are we waiting for? We need to catch up to the others!"

Regina shared his laughter as the bell on the diner rang clearly, indicating that they were, once again, going home.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 19**

A/N - Sorry for the delay in uploading, I'll hopefully get back into the swing of uploading regularly. Thank you to all the recent reviews, favourites and follows, please enjoy!

* * *

It was past midday by the time the impromptu party finally began to disperse. Having been living on and off the Jolly Rodger for two weeks, the newlywed Mr and Mrs Jones were looking forward to returning home and spending some time with Henry.

It did, however, take a long while for Emma to tell her mother of their adventures. With Hook showing her the seas of the realms which she had the chance to explore before and there being no cell phone reception, there were many tales she needed to relay. Even though magic had been a part of her world for years, there were still parts of this world that had become her normality that shocked and baffled her.

Soon after the final battle, Ruby had briefly returned to check everyone was alright, she explained how she and Dorothy had found a stray magic bean in Oz and had been growing them ever since. It was because of these new portal creators that they could successfully take their honeymoon beyond the world of Storybrooke and the land Emma had always known to be home. Though, no story is without its twists and turns. It had not been entirely smooth sailing as they encountered Blackbeard along the way who claimed that Hook owed him his ship. Killian proudly spoke of how he and Emma outwitted the pirate and ended up keeping the Jolly Rodger and taking the gold which, his rival had in his possession.

Regina listened politely but was silently wishing them all to vacate her home. She wanted to get Roland settled back into this lifestyle and avoid the inevitable conversation about her pregnancy that would no doubt rear its ugly head sooner or later. Her sister had already had the right idea and taken Robyn away to their room for a rest on a mattress as opposed to the solid ground they have endured the previous night.

When the couple were finally ready to leave Regina's mansion, Roland's lip began to quiver at the thought of Henry leaving him once more. He had been so excited at the prospect of being back in Regina's house with familiar faces that he could not stand to see it end so soon. The teenager was quick to notice and promised he would be back the next morning to play with him. With that, the little boy was appeased and threw his arms around him before allowing them to leave, turning his attention back to a game which David was trying to teach him and Little John.

After bidding farewell to her son and seeing that Roland was amused, for the time being, Regina disappeared into the kitchen to get a head start on cleaning up the various cups and glasses which had been used by her guests. She was turned towards the sink with her hands in the warm, soapy water when Snow walked in. There had been no mention of her pregnancy since they had left the diner, as with Emma and Hook returning from their travels the attention had been on them, but that did not mean she would forget.

"So, are we going to talk about this properly now?" the princess asked sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Regina closed her eyes at the sound of her voice and sighed, she thought she had avoided talking about her feelings with her stepdaughter. But of course, there was no escaping a hope speech from Snow White. She briskly dried her hands on the nearest tea towel and sat beside her.

"What's there to talk about? I'm pregnant." Regina shrugged, attempting to avoid eye contact, knowing that answer was not enough to satisfy her.

Snow finally caught her glance and looked at her seriously, "yes you are, and that's a big deal. You've resigned yourself to thinking you will never have kids of your own for years and now this has happened. Not only that but in the last month you've gone from living in this house on your own half the time to sharing your life with your sister, your niece and now Roland."

Annoyed by Snow's insinuations, Regina simply narrowed her eyes. How could having a house full of people she loved be a bad thing? "I am surrounded by my family," she stated bluntly. "That's all I've ever wanted. I will adapt to suit. My main priority right now is to ensure Roland settles back into town properly. Everything else is secondary..."

Snow then understand her reluctance to talk about her pregnancy outright. "You got your miracle but lost Robin," she stated quietly.

Regina couldn't meet her eyes because it was the truth. She had pretended to Henry and Zelena that she was happy about the baby and kept her fears secret. Her evil half then the Black Fairy had been a welcome distraction to her true problems. She had buried herself so deep in fighting back and protecting the town that she had avoided address her real concerns. No doubt she was long-overdue an appointment with Archie, it wasn't as if she ever sought grief counselling after Robin died, she just had to move on to face the latest trouble threatening her family.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Snow placing her hand over hers and squeezing it gently. "It's ok to feel conflicted about this."

Regina sighed and gave a futile attempt to blink back her tears. "I just feel so ungrateful and guilty every time I think about it. I should be ecstatic, having a child of my own is all I ever wanted but I've already raised a child alone, I don't want to do it again; and as much as I love Roland and I want him to be here with me, I'm not his mother. What if he regrets his decision and wants to leave again? I don't want to create this family for it to be taken away."

Snow suddenly pulled her stepmother into a tight embrace and Regina couldn't help but fall into. She hated to admit it, but some comfort and reassurance from the princess was exactly what she needed.

"Regina, he's not going to regret his decision." Snow told her as they broke apart. "I haven't seen that smile leave his face since the moment I saw him this morning. That boy is happy, and from what Little John was saying, it's the first time he's been happy since his father died. You may have raised Henry alone, but you certainly won't be raising Roland or your baby alone. We're your family and we're going to support you through this."

With her words, although not all her fears were gone, part of the weight was lifted. She had been worried about now balancing the pregnancy, and Roland, and Henry, and work, and to an extent Zelena, but now she realised that she hasn't been alone for years. She had her family on her side, her family who had no reason to forgive her after everything she had done in the past, her family who she actively tried to keep away from Henry for years were now offering to support her, and that was more than she could have asked for.

"Thanks, Snow, I'm going to take him shopping this afternoon for his new room to show him how permanent this move is for him. I think he's scared of being taken away again, I need him to know that his safe and stable here."

The princess smiled, "I think that is a perfect idea, the sooner that boy is settled, the sooner we can all start making plans for the future. I told you when the book ended that we'd all get our happy beginning, and that includes you."

"I never thought I'd say this, but you were right, Snow. It seems we are all getting a second chance. I spent so long looking for the author to change my story, and in the end, he did. I just had to wait until the first story ended for my happy ending to begin."

* * *

By the early evening, having spent the afternoon buying new clothes, toys and other modern items for his new life, Roland's eyelids were drooping, and Regina was quick to notice the yawn he attempted to stifle once they had finished dinner. He had requested her infamous lasagna and he had left his plate completely empty, Zelena, on the other hand, had played with half her food before disappearing to bed after what she described to be a tiresome day.

Feeling lazy, Regina cleared the table with a swift movement of her hand, much to Roland's amazement just like any time she performed magic. "Now, why don't we see your new room?"

The little boy nodded excitedly and leapt up from his seat and headed towards the stairs, only to pause at the top as he stared at all the closed doors, unsure which room would be his. Regina met him seconds later and smiled holding out her hand for him to take. He grasped it tightly and she gently led him to the door furthest from the stairs.

Up until that day it had been home to some miscellaneous objects that had just been taking up space, now it was a fully functioning bedroom, perfect for a five-year-old boy. The wallpaper was covered in leaves to remind him of his home in the forest and he had his own bed, desk, closet and toy chest. Everything had been designed just for him, there was even a small indoor tent in the corner for him to use as a den.

But the most important touch that Regina had included was a framed photograph that sat on his bedside table next to his nightlight. For a boy who grew up in a world without technology, a camera and pictures were a foreign concept to him when he first arrived, but after a while, he grew to love them. Henry even taught him how to take a selfie. The frame held one of the pictures from her old phone of Robin and Roland together smiling broadly. Due to his sudden departure from their land, Regina had never been able to give him a physical copy of the photo before, it had been a long while since he had been able to look at his father, she hoped it would help him remember rather than upset him.

Roland's eyes grew wide as he pushed open the door and began examining every aspect of his new room. "It's all for me?" he asked quietly, having only ever owned minimal items as their camp moved around a lot, he had never even had a tent to call his own, let alone an entire room of belongings.

"Yes, it's all for you."

He then ran at her suddenly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "thank you, Regina, it's the best room in the whole world!"

"You're very welcome," she chuckled softly.

Once he finally let go of her, he moved over to his bed where his favourite stuffed monkey was waiting for him tucked under the covers. He smiled before he noticed the photograph. Regina held her breath, unsure of how he would react to seeing his father again.

"Papa..." he whispered, taking the frame in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the image, he let his fingers run over the glass covering Robin's smiling face. Tears were forming in Regina's eyes as she watched the scene, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to join her, which he did with the picture still in his grasp.

He looked up at her with wide, teary eyes which mirrored her own. "Do you miss him too?"

She placed her arm around him and smiled sadly, "very much, I think about him every day."

"Me too," he nodded giving a small sniffle. "I didn't get to see him like this though. We didn't have photygaffs in the forest."

"Photographs," she corrected him gently, "I know, that's why I thought you would like to have him near you in your new room."

He dropped his head onto her chest, letting silent tears fall as she held him.

"I'm so happy I get to live with you now Regina. I don't want to go anywhere again."

She kissed his mess of curls, hugged him tightly into her side and sighed, "don't worry, Roland, we're a family and you're going to stay here for as long as you want."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 20**

A/N - As ever, thank you to everyone who is still enjoying this fic and to the people who have taken the time to leave reviews, follow or favourite!

* * *

"Rumple?"

The bell above Gold's shop door sounded lightly as she walked through, baby in her arms. Her eyes searched for her husband around the empty room. She had only been gone for twenty minutes, surely, he couldn't have gotten into too much trouble in that time.

At hearing her calls, Mr Gold stepped out from the back room and stood behind the counter, a look of confusion on his face. "Belle? I thought you were taking Gideon to that baby group."

"I know, I'm on my way there now but I had to tell you something," she answered moving closer towards him, rocking the baby gently in her arms. It had been several weeks since she had been reunited with the infant version of her son, and she was savouring every part of motherhood which at one point she had feared she may never get to experience.

"What is it?" He couldn't think what could be so important that she would return, everything appeared to have been normal, by their standards, since they had killed his mother in the final battle that was.

Belle sighed lightly as she searched her husband's eyes, the cogs were turning in his brain, but she wasn't quite sure what he was processing. She didn't know if telling him the latest Storybrooke gossip was the right move or not, but they had promised no more secrets and she was most certainly going to uphold that. "I just met Snow and Neal for breakfast at Granny's and she told me that Regina is pregnant."

"Regina?" He questioned, the tone of his voice could have been described as surprised but the Dark One was not known for giving away his emotions that easily. "That's impossible, I gave her the recipe for the potion that rendered her barren in the first place. It was irreversible."

She shrugged, not knowing the full story as Snow was more interested in how she was going to prepare for her, technically, new step brother or sister. "Well apparently Henry misused his author powers and made it possible again. She's four months pregnant and has apparently brought Roland and Little John back from Sherwood Forest."

"Changing oneself with magic is one thing but changing back could have serious repercussions..." he continued, not fully paying attention to Belle's words.

"We know, all magic comes with a price but so far everything has been going well according to Snow, we can only hope it stays that way."

"Yes..." he mused, obviously deep in thought. "You better get going to your class, you don't want to miss it. If you find out any more information about this, let me know. Goodbye son," he whispered kissing Gideon's forehead before doing the same to his wife.

She closed her eyes at his touch and smiled, she didn't know why Rumple was so interested in Regina's condition, but she knew it would be far from innocent curiosity. They had been through too much and knew how he worked too well to give him the benefit of the doubt. That being said, she trusted him enough to let his curiosity be his own, for now, Belle was focused on looking after her son and watching him grow into the man she knew he would one day be.

* * *

They were late. The eyes of Ashley, Snow, Aurora and Belle were on them as soon as they pushed through the door.

The reason for their lateness was that Regina hadn't wished to attend, but her sister had refused point blank to go otherwise, stating that she knew very well how to look after her daughter, she didn't need some princess telling her what she was doing wrong. Regina agreed but she didn't want to be the only person in town that Zelena got along with, she needed to get her out of the house and so encouraged her to make social connections at the mother and baby group first and then hopefully friendships could blossom from there. She still said no.

Regina really didn't have time to escort her older sister to the meeting, Roland would be starting school in a few days and she wanted to get him ready. There was also the added complication that now the whole town would know about her condition and having it talked about in public was the last thing she wanted so attending a mother and baby group probably wasn't the best idea. She had done the baby thing before, she just hadn't done the pregnancy thing but all of her closest female friends had so she had all the advice and guidance she needed right there.

"Sorry we're late," she mumbled, pushing her sister towards the circle where the women sat, each with their children on their laps.

Zelena reluctantly followed suit and placed Robyn on her knees as soon as she reached the floor. Regina sat beside her and smiled for both of them hoping that the meeting would resume, and everyone would stop staring at them. She could read their faces, everyone but Snow was trying to judge whether her pregnancy was showing yet or not, to tell if the rumours really were true: the evil queen is going to have a baby of her own. Not that anyone considered her evil anymore, but the moniker would probably loom over her forevermore. There was a tiny bump beginning to protrude from her stomach, Roland had noticed it just that morning and asked if the baby was going to stretch through her clothes. She laughed and explained that she would get special clothes to adapt to the baby getting bigger, he nodded not fully understanding but put one hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Not a problem," Snow chirped, finally deciding it was time to fill the silence. "We've only just started."

The following thirty minutes of the class consisted of Zelena rolling her eyes at her sister at every communal song and game she was expected to partake in. Several times she simply handed Robyn over to her Auntie and watched with bored eyes, any hope Regina'd had of her sister bonding with the young mothers of Storybrooke was proving to be redundant. She did manage to get her to join in during the goodbye song and even cracked a smile watching her daughter giggle happily at the festivities.

The idle chatter among the women began as soon as the meeting was officially over. There was nothing Zelena wanted less than to socialise with the heroes, but her sister had other ideas. Holding Robyn in her arms, Regina had been stopped by Snow and Belle on their way out of the door.

"So how did you find your first meeting?" Her stepdaughter asked, her eyes flitting between the two sisters.

Zelena opened her mouth to spout some sarcastic quip but Regina had the foresight to cut her off immediately. "It was... interesting, but I think Robyn enjoyed herself and that's the main thing."

"And do you think you'll be picking up tips for your little one?" Belle's question was hesitant, she and Regina had never had the most healthy of relationships but the last thing she wanted was to overstep especially in such a sensitive case as her miracle baby.

"I did adopt Henry when he was six weeks old I do know how to look after a child," she answered a little more defensively than she intended so quickly added in a softer tone, "but I suppose there will be things I'll need to learn about the whole pre-birth process."

Zelena laughed darkly, "well, seeing as two out of three of us had shortened pregnancies I don't know if we're the most reliable of sources!"

And just like that Zelena started to bond with the Snow and Belle, albeit at the misfortune of herself, but Regina was glad that her plan had succeeded, to some extent. Now she had to return home for her second mission of the day: preparing Roland for school life.

The little boy had been too young to commence his education the last time he was in town, but now, conscious of his lack of schooling in anything but how to shoot an arrow and climb trees, Regina was desperate to get him learning. Roland, however, was less than keen.

"Why do I have to wear this? It's all scratchy!" He whined as she dressed him in his new school uniform when he returned from his day out with Little John. He continued to fidget as she buttoned up his white shirt just as Henry had done many years before.

"Because you want to look smart for your first day at school." Her practised fingers worked quickly and soon he was fully dressed, the only thing that was missing was a smile.

"I don't want to go to school," pouted Roland, folding his arms across his chest before disappearing to his favourite part of his new bedroom, the small tent that had become his indoor den. "I want to stay here with you!"

Regina gave a light sigh at hearing his muffled cries. "But if you don't go to school how will you ever learn things?" She asked gently, crouching outside the door of the tent, not wishing to enter his private space. "You need to know how to read and how to write, and you'll get to draw, you know how much you love to draw."

After a few moments, Roland poked his head out of the tent and admitted defeat, nodded silently. He remained quiet while Regina took off his uniform and hung it in his closet ready for the next morning. He barely said a word while she got him ready for bed and it was only when she tucked him under the covers that he found his voice again.

"I'm scared, Regina," the little boy's voice shook as he began to admit his fears. "I don't know anybody at school."

At hearing his words Regina pulled him into a tight embrace. "Well, sweetheart, you'll make friends. You're a kind boy and anyone would be lucky to hang out with you."

He hung his head a little and sighed, "but I'm different, I'm from the forest and I don't have a Mama and a Papa like everybody else."

"Roland..." she placed her forefinger under his chin to tilt his head upwards, so their eyes would meet. "Almost everyone in Storybrooke is from somewhere else, you're not different at all. Lots of us are from the Enchanted Forest, you remember that don't you? When we stayed in my big castle?"

He nodded his head vigorously and reached for his stuffed monkey to illustrate that he did indeed remember their adventures together. It was a very special time in his life and before then it hadn't occurred to him that all the people that he knew there were now living in this new town just like him. Though then, just like now, he had been a child in an adult's world. This would be his first experience interacting with other children apart from Henry and Robyn, and Regina suspected that was part of his fear.

"And as for not having a Mama and Papa, you had parents that loved you so very much and now they're both watching over you all the time, you have your own special angels to protect you. Not only that, but you are super lucky cause you have a big family here who loves you. There's me and Robyn, Henry, your Uncle John, Zelena, Emma and Hook, Snow and David, Granny and your new baby brother or sister too. I'd say that's pretty good, wouldn't you?" Regina asked as she pulled him into her lap, continuing to cradle him in her arms soothingly.

Roland tilted his head in thought and then smiled. "Yeah! Nobody else can say they gots the may-or in their family." He then snuggled his head into her chest affectionately, "thank you, Regina, I love you."

She kissed his curls as she could feel his body already start to become heavy with sleep. She only hoped that she had alleviated his worries, so his dreams were filled with adventure and not fear.

"I love you too, my little knight."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 21**

* * *

Regina didn't know how to feel that morning. She could have said she almost felt nervous, not that she would tell anyone that. Today was the day that some sense of normality returned to her life.

The routine was eerily familiar. She awoke in her large king-size bed in her grey silk pyjamas which were starting to get a little too tight around the middle, then she knocked at Henry's room to wake him before attending to the littlest boy in the house for his first day of school.

Around the breakfast table, the boys enjoyed their cereal with a degree of silence, which Regina was used to, as she organised packing their lunches around them. She then sent them upstairs to get washed and dressed as she did the same. An aggravated growl escaped her lips as she realised one of her favourite blue dresses wouldn't zip up at the back, and so she settled for one of her many pantsuits instead. She was just thankful that she could still slip into her black stilettos.

"Boys, we're leaving in five!" she called out her bedroom door before applying a shade of red lipstick to her lips. The final touch.

Standing in front of the mirror, her breath hitched slightly. It was as if she had stepped back in time thirty-three years, back to the time of curses and evil queens, when everyone was under her control and she was utterly miserable.

She closed her eyes and it was the refreshing sound of Roland asking Henry a hundred questions about school as her son tried to style his hair to impress his girlfriend, and the faint cries of a teething baby and the soft shushes of her exhausted sister that shook her out of her daze. Regina Mills was not the woman she was thirty-three years ago, far from it in fact. She was now a mother, a sister and a friend, and she had been a partner and lover if only for a short time. Her heart was full, and there was only more love to come from the birth of her child.

"R'gina!" Roland suddenly burst through her bedroom door. "I'm ready!" he announced proudly, standing in his slightly too big new school uniform. She smiled and shook her head slightly at the fact that some of his buttons weren't done properly, causing his shirt to bunch together in the middle.

"You look so smart, sweetheart," she told him as with practised fingers she fixed his mistake quickly. "Let me take a picture of you on your first day of school to show your Uncle John."

On cue, the little boy straightened up and gave a toothy grin which showed his oh so adorable dimples. A tear formed in Regina's eye as she thought about how proud Robin would have been of his son, it was just another moment of many that where he would be absent.

"Perfect," she stated after she had taken several shots of them together too. "There's just one last thing we have to do before we leave." Gently, she took him by the hand and led him to a doorway with lots of markings on them.

Roland frowned, as he couldn't read very well yet, the notes and dates in Regina's handwriting meant nothing to him. "What's this?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Regina ran her index finger over each marking and smiled. "Every year since Henry was as small as you, I have measured how tall he was on his first day of school. Now, because it's the middle of the year I won't do his until August, but I can start one for you." She turned to the other side of the doorway which was clean of such scribbles.

"What do I have to do?" he asked with an excited smile.

Moving him by the shoulders, Regina put his back against the doorway. "Hold your head still." Obediently, Roland didn't move a muscle while she drew a pencil line above his head.

At the sound of the commotion, Henry finally left the confines of the bathroom to see what was going on. "Ah, Roland is getting his own school wall. These are great, and when you get to be as old as me you'll be this tall!"

The little boy gasped and stood next to Henry. "How long do I has to go to school to be that tall?"

Henry laughed and ruffled his curls, "oh a few more years yet, but you'll get there."

Regina's heart was warmed by the sight, Henry had always been like an older brother to Roland, but she had been unsure what life would be like having him around all the time. It seemed she had nothing to worry about, it was if nothing had changed, or if anything, they were closer, and her son was much more responsible now he was older.

"Ok boys, time to go," she told them, ushering them down the stairs. "Bye sis!" she then called to Zelena who was yet to emerge from her slumber after Robyn keeping her up most of the night with her teething pains.

Regina had offered to take Henry in her car as she would be ensuring Roland settled in on his first day, but as a teenager with his own friends and a girlfriend, he didn't want to be dropped off by his mom. She understood, she was just glad she got to have all these experiences with Roland again.

When the school appeared through the trees, Regina could see the little boy begin to fidget in the backseat. After parking her shining black car just outside the gates, she turned around to see the worried look on his face.

"Sweetheart, I promise you everything will be fine," she reassured him softly. "You're only going for half the day today anyway to get used to everything, remember? Your Uncle John will get you at lunchtime, that's not long at all."

Roland nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm just scared."

"I know you are, it is a scary thing but you're my brave boy and I know you can do this and maybe even have some fun too."

Roland was not filled with confidence even after Regina got him out of the car and gave him a tight hug. "You're going to have an adventure, just like you and your Papa used to have. Just this time there will be lots of kids your age."

"I like having adventures!"

"I'm sure the other kids will like having adventures too."

Hand in hand, Regina and Roland walked towards the playground where there were other children and their parents were waiting for school to commence. Regina smiled at them politely, as mayor, she had come across some of them in the past but having neglected her duties of late she wasn't acquainted with all the new arrivals from the land of untold stories.

At the door stood Harriet Webster, in the Enchanted Forest she had been a servant in Snow's castle, thus, Regina had not gifted her a great life during the curse. She seems to have enjoyed being the first-grade teacher, but the former evil queen did not claim to know whether her quality of life had improved.

When she saw Regina approach, her smile became forced and a slight look of worry crossed her eyes. Although she had been reformed for years, not everyone had seen this transformation in action and had stayed away from the town drama so there was still age-old fear in their hearts. She hasn't exactly been nice to her when Henry had been in her class either, or to any of the teachers in fact.

"Madame Mayor," she greeted her quietly, "who do we have here?"

"This is Roland Locksley, he will be starting your class today, but he is a little nervous so he's only staying until lunchtime when his uncle will pick him up."

Harriet stuck her hand out and smiled a bright, genuine smile to the little boy. "Hello Roland, I'm so excited to have you in my class. Why don't you come in and I'll give you a tour before all the other children come in?"

Roland looked back at Regina, who nodded at him encouragingly and squeezed his hand. "It's okay, I'll see you after work and your Uncle John will get you at lunchtime."

Suddenly, he threw his arms around her middle, "I love you R'gina!"

"I love you too, Roland. Now go and have fun!"

As Roland tentatively took his teacher's hand, Regina knew it was time to go and let him face his fears. Though she was certain that he would enjoy his first day of school, the only part that worried her was how he interacted with other children having only ever being surrounded by adults. He was a strong and confident young boy in most respects, so she had no doubt that he would settle quickly.

* * *

The sound of her black heels clicking along the wooden floor and the thumping of her heartbeat in her ears suddenly caused her to stop thinking about Roland. Without realising it, she had moved in autopilot and made her way to work. She stood in front of the glass doors of her office where the words Regina Mills, Queen had been so kindly inscribed by the dwarves. Of course, she had been back to work since the turmoil with the Black Fairy but not for an extended period and she was both excited and nervous to return.

With a sigh, she unlocked the door with a movement of her hand. Regina stepped into the black and white office and realised nothing was different. It was still the place where she could feel in control and content in running the town how she saw best. Though, how she saw best was a lot different to her selfish motives from five years ago. Now she just wanted to provide stability and happiness to all her residents.

Regina sat in her leather chair and looked at the paperwork on her desk. The number of letters didn't surprise her, she knew she was behind on correspondence and general town maintenance, but she knew that since the sheriff and the new deputy had returned from their honeymoon, that part of the town had been running smoothly.

What confused the mayor was the number of coloured envelopes that were mixed in with the letters, each one addressed to her. Regina cautiously opened the first and soon understood. Each one was a 'Congratulations' card from a resident, she knew that as soon as the news was out, it wouldn't be long until Snow had circulated it around the whole town. Regina would never admit it aloud, but the gestures warmed her heart. These people didn't owe her anything and still, they took the time to send their congratulations on her pregnancy. This truly was a sign that times were indeed changing.

She wasn't quite sure how many hours had passed when the phone rang. Not even having made a dent in her paperwork, Regina sighed irritably and placed the receiver to her ear.

"The mayor's office, Regina Mills speaking."

"Oh, hi Regina, it's John here. I'm glad I got this phone thing working again!"

She glanced up at the clock and it was past midday. Amongst all her work she had forgotten about how Roland may have gotten on during his first morning of school. "John, how did Roland get on?"

"That's why I'm calling, he wants to stay all day," John told her with a gleeful tone." I went to the school like you said and his teacher said he was so settled that she had offered to get him some lunch and asked him if he wanted to stay until the day finished. Apparently, he's found his own band of merry men."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes as John spoke, Roland was alright. The little boy who had lost so much was at school and he was making friends and he was no longer afraid. She couldn't have asked for any more. "That's wonderful John, I'll go and get him from school with you to surprise him. I'll see you at three then, okay bye."

A sigh of relief was soon followed by a laugh. Regina couldn't remember the last time she laughed in that office, perhaps when Robin had last been there. It was a good feeling, and it made her all the more positive for the future.

"You hear that thief?" she said aloud, with her head back, looking at the ceiling. "He's doing well." She then gasped as she felt a jolt coming from the inside of her abdomen. Looking down, she grinned at the first sign of life coming from inside her and placed her hand upon her slightly rounded stomach. " _We're_ doing well. I think we're going to be alright. Life is normal."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
** **Chapter 2** **2**

A/N - Sorry for the delay folks, hope you're still reading and enjoying this fic!

* * *

It had been approximately four minutes since Regina had left her office to speak to Grumpy who wanted to know what the dwarves were supposed to do with all the riches they were finding in the mines. They had never thought about this before, as the town hasn't been away from danger long enough for the dwarves to mine at their leisure, rather than as part of a bigger goal to defeat evil. The mayor had concluded that they would be kept in the bank and used to fund events in the town and to help build new infrastructure. Not everything had to be done by magic after all.

Upon returning from her discussion with the miserable dwarf, Regina was surprised to see her sister sitting at her desk tapping her fingers on it impatiently while Robyn burbled in her car seat beside her.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" she sighed irritably, she was not in the mood to entertain her older sister at that moment. "I'm trying to work. I've only been back a few weeks and already there is so much to fix, it's a wonder this town stayed stable over the past few years without my consistent leadership."

"I'm bored!" she whined, pulling her lips into a pout.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat opposite her, laying her arms across her ever-growing bump. "You know what would fill your days? Getting a job!"

She shook her head childishly and made a sound that could only be described as a whine. "Nooo! Anything but that!"

A laugh escaped from Regina's lips, her sister's lack of enthusiasm for anything was truly unbelievable. She wondered what would have happened if she had remained the wicked witch and had never lost her magic, what would her life have been like now? "Well then enjoy changing diapers for the foreseeable future because that's all you have to look forward to in your life."

"What would I even do?" she moaned, obviously looking for any excuse to get her out of having to do real work. "My skill set was always reliant on my magic. What have I learnt since then? How to sing twinkle twinkle little star and drive badly? What does that qualify me for?"

The mayor finally stopped glancing at the piece of paper on her desk stating that Nottingham wanted to sue Marco for selling him an unsafe piece of equipment - how was she was going to solve that? - and gave her sister her full attention. What could she do?

There was an awkward silence as Regina sat in thought. The only sound that could be heard was Robyn whining for her mother's attention, which she eventually succumbed to.

As Zelena smiled down at her daughter and bounced her slightly on her knee and her eyes fell upon the piece of paper once more, it suddenly dawned on Regina. "You're quick, mouthy and fierce, how about becoming a lawyer? Since Albert- I mean King George is in prison we've not had any to represent the people of Storybrooke."

"It takes years to become a lawyer though," she mused, thinking back to all the episodes of Law and Order and The Good Wife she had watched during her months of isolation.

"And you think I had an extensive political career that led me to become mayor?" Regina scoffed, looking around her office pointedly. "Or Snow trained long and hard to be a teacher? No, I'll give you some homework and create my own bar exam for you. If you're willing to put the work in I'm sure you'll be a natural."

Zelena paused for a second, she'd only ever been a fake midwife and she had been terrible at that. Perhaps a lawyer could be the calling for her, at least it would give her that purpose she so desperately craved.

"Alright, say I was interested in your proposal, where would I start?"

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't think her sister would actually agree to start a career and put the work in. She guessed she had to truly believe she had changed. "Head down to the sheriff's office, speak to Emma, she will have all George's old files in there to set you on the track to become Storybrooke's new D.A."

"D.A?" she exclaimed, "but why can't I work for the prosecution? I don't want to defend someone who is actually guilty."

"Well we don't have any lawyers at the moment, so you'll be playing both sides until I can hire someone else. Thanks, sis, for increasing my workload!" she smiled sarcastically.

"Anytime!" Zelena countered as she sauntered out of her door with Robyn in hand.

After leaving her daughter with Ashley, Zelena wandered slowly to the Sheriff's station. She didn't know what she was doing with herself, but if it would cure her boredom she'd give it a go.

She was surprised when she walked around the around to see neither Emma nor Hook sat at the desk but rather someone she detested more than most.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wicked witch herself! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Zelena scowled at the large bearded man. If it was an argument he wanted, an argument he would get.

"What are you doing here you great buffoon?" she snapped, curling her lip slightly. "Shouldn't you be climbing a tree somewhere?"

John chuckled to himself and leant back in the chair, so he could prop his ankles on the desk. Zelena was quite sure the poor back of the chair would soon buckle under his enormous weight. If only she had her magic to help it along, it would bring her great pleasure to see that woodland lummox fall to the floor. "I'm Storybrooke's newest security guard, didn't you hear?"

"Security guard?"

John nodded with some pride. "Yeah, whenever there's an event in town or the Rabbit Hole or Aesop's Tables need someone to sort out anyone causing a ruckus. It's kind of the same role I had in the merry men too so when Regina suggested it I was quite pleased."

"She's set on getting you employed too?" she asked, hesitantly taking a seat beside him.

"Well I want to be," he admitted, twisting the end of his beard in thought. "I want a real house that Roland and Robyn can visit, not just a room in Granny's."

Zelena didn't respond, she hadn't considered how much this man cared for her daughter who was not blood to him. For so long it had just been Robyn and herself against the world, it was hard to accept that other people might care for her too.

"Anyway, what's the purpose of your visit? Regina want you on the force too?"

"Not quite, she wants me to join the noble law profession," Zelena explained, rolling her eyes. Although she had agreed to her sister's suggestion, the more she thought about it, the more she was thinking it sounded like a lot of hard work.

"I wouldn't know much about that," chuckled John softly, "I was an outlaw after all."

"Maybe you just didn't have the right representation," Zelena countered with a quirk of her eyebrow. It was the first time in a long time that she'd sustained a conversation with someone other than her sister and she was finding she quite enjoyed it.

John tilted his head with a slightly confused look covering his face, "I didn't think the wicked witch would want to protect the law anyway."

"I'm trying to do right by my daughter and I'm hideously bored in that house all day," admitted Zelena. "Regina said something about my wit and argumentative nature being perfect for law."

At that, John couldn't help but let out a peel of booming laughter. He, like so many others, had experienced firsthand that argumentative nature that Regina had expressed. "I can see where she's coming from with that!"

Zelena scowled, she had not come here to be ridiculed by this tree-hugging oaf. Regina was right, they really do all smell like forest. With an aggregated sigh she stood up and swung her handbag over her shoulder purposefully.

"Alright, hold on, I was only having a laugh," he called after her a little more seriously, noting her genuine upset at his banter. "Listen, you came here to talk to Emma I presume, there's no point you leaving before you've done that."

For a moment she hesitated. Lingering between the door and the man who continued to talk to her. She was surprised he actually did talk to her, she was the reason his best friend was dead, and she had killed Marian... oops. She didn't understand where this unwarranted niceness was coming from. A mere few weeks ago he couldn't stand the sight of her, Zelena couldn't pinpoint what she'd done to redeem herself.

At last, she succumbed to the stares of this overgrown tree elf and returned to her seat, staring blankly at the wall, refusing to give him the satisfaction that he had encouraged her to stay. She wasn't even sure why Regina thought Emma would be able to start her career path, she had been living outside the law for so many years herself. Perhaps, she just wanted her out of her office. Yes, that was definitely it. Maybe she didn't even believe she could be a lawyer.

John continued to stare at her, finding himself wanting to continue a conversation with her even though she seemed to have completely shut down. It was the first time he had ever known her to be quiet, there was something quite unnerving about it.

"Hook told me to hold the fort while he and Emma check out an explosive near the woods. Just some kids messing around I saw."

He waited patiently for her to respond, but there was nothing for a while. He was about ready to try again when the corner of her mouth turned upwards slightly.

"So you're more of a lapdog than a security guard? Well, I guess you did make a half decent flying monkey," she smirked, continuing to stare at the same spot on the wall.

John shook his head, ignoring her comments. "Zelena?"

The softness of his tone shocked her to the point she looked over to him for the first time in several minutes. She noted his feet were no longer on the desk, but on the floor, and his body was turned towards her.

"This snarky attitude and need to insult isn't going to get you very far. Perhaps you do need a job, perhaps you don't, maybe this boredom has nothing to do with your employment status at all. Perhaps it's to do with loneliness, and perhaps you wouldn't be so lonely if you let people really talk to you once in a while."

Zelena was about to counter his preposterous insinuation when the door swung open and Emma and Hook walked through the door laughing with coffees in their hands.

"Sorry, John, thanks for all your help, mate," Hook smiled shaking the larger man's hand. "It turns out the explosion was the dwarves trying to find an easier route into the mines," he told him rolling his eyes at the stupidity of their actions.

"What are you doing here, Zelena?" asked Emma as she noticed the mass of fiery red hair sitting opposite their security guard.

At hearing her voice, the former wicked witch turned and sighed. "Regina sent me, we need to talk about my employability."

Emma frowned slightly and shot a side glance at her husband so simply smirked and shrugged towards her. "Right... you better come into the office then and we'll see what grand plans Madam Mayor has this time."

Noting that it was the perfect time to make his exit, John put his hands upon his knees and forced himself out of the chair. "I better be making a move too, I better get some rest before my shift tonight."

"Thanks again, John," Hook nodded, already starting to busy himself at his desk now he knew Emma would be occupied with Zelena for the time being.

As John turned towards the door, he looked back at Zelena. She knew he was looking in her direction, but she didn't dare give him any more than a quick glance and a semi-polite nod. He was still some sort of caveman after all, she couldn't be seen to be associating with him on any level.

At her reaction, John chuckled and shook his head. He didn't know why her cold demeanour made him more determined to talk to her, and he didn't know why her jibes made him more eager to spend more time in her company. This was the woman who was responsible for his best friend's death and masqueraded as Marian, in the process impregnating herself just to seek revenge on her sister. It was all so twisted. He should want to be a million miles away from her but yet, he was still there, lingering in the sheriff's station doorway, hoping she would steal one more glance as she walked into Emma's office.

Alas, she did not. She kept her head high and her walk purposeful, but that was ok. He was still trying to figure out what was happening himself. John only knew one thing for certain as he headed back to his room at Granny's, the woman who sat before him that afternoon could no longer be described as the wicked witch.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
** **Chapter 23**

* * *

It was a rarity, but on that particular day, Henry Mills practically skipped home from school. Now, as a teenager boy, getting him to move at more than a snail's pace was nearly impossible so it was evident that something was different.

It just so happened that as he took the familiar path through the streets of Storybrooke from the bus stop to his mother's mansion, a curious eye looked upon him. The onlooker sat in their car sipping their coffee slowly, it had been a long time since they had seen the adolescent so energetic. With intrigue, they started the engine and began to tail him until he reached the high hedges that hid the large, white building from the rest of the world.

Henry stopped just at the entrance and adjusted his backpack onto his shoulders before turning around and smiling at his stalker. "You know you could've offered me a ride," he stated, tilting his head to one side.

At hearing his words, the blonde woman poked her head out of her yellow bug and smiled sheepishly. "A ride? Kid, you were practically bouncing down the street, I needed to make sure you weren't high!"

There was an innocence about the laughter shared between the two as they met together in front of the tall hedges that, for so many years, had kept the world out and kept deep, dark secrets in. Henry folded his arms across his chest feigning annoyance at his stalker.

"Are you asking that as the sheriff or as my mom?"

Emma slung her arm over his shoulder and smiled down at him, "both! Now, are you going to tell me what's gotten your mood up or do I actually need to take you down the station for a drugs test?"

Henry shuffled a little on the spot, admitting out loud what had put a smile on his face was a little embarrassing, not many teenage boys would see this as something to get excited over. In fact, he was sure if he told some of his friends the truth about what he was doing after school they may laugh at him. His mom, however, is not a fifteen-year-old and was unlikely to be so cruel so in the end, he looked at her and shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he paused and sighed, he knew he had no reason to be embarrassed in front of his mother, they had always been open and honest with each other, but getting too deep into his emotions on the spur of the moment was a little too much even for him. "It's just... mom ordered some stuff for the baby's room, and me and Roland were gonna help sort it out. Then he wanted me to teach him how to ride a bike tomorrow."

"You're really taking to all this big brother stuff, aren't you?" Emma laughed, ruffling his hair.

Henry finally found the courage to look his mother in the eye but gave another humble shrug. "Yeah... I guess it was always just me growing up, I never had cousins or real friends, so this is my first shot of looking after someone and being a role model."

Emma put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, "well I'm proud of you. I won't keep you any longer then, I'll see you soon, kid."

"Wait, I'm sure mom will want to see you. I think the actual pregnancy side of things is getting her down."

A frown covered the sheriff's face, "are you sure? At times of stress, I'm not going exactly Regina's favourite person..."

"I'm sure," laughed Henry, thinking back to all the little outbursts her mother had experienced over the past few weeks, a few of them had her wish to see her friends. "Zelena is driving her crazy, another friendly face will be a godsend!"

Little did Henry know that his comment was a gross overstatement. In fact, Regina Mills had enjoyed the luxury of a day off for the first time since returning to office, and the peace and quiet had been something she'd missed. After taking Roland to school, where he now drags her every morning because he loves it so much, she had slunk back into bed, put the covers over her head and returned to a dreamless sleep. She loved the boys and Robyn dearly but having the house to herself and not being needed by anyone for a few hours was glorious.

Surprisingly, Zelena had been dutifully attending the library each day studying the ways of the law. Regina could not believe the dedication of her sister, but she had a sneaky suspicion that her study partner might have something to do with it. If she even insinuated that Zelena had even a vague interest in Robin's best friend, she would rip her head off - not that she wouldn't win a fight, she still had magic after all, but it wasn't worth the trouble. It was nice to see her sister almost, dare she say it, happy. They were both moving on and in the right direction.

"Mom! I'm home!"

With a jerk, Regina raised her head towards the sound and smiled warmly. The sound of her son returning always filled her heart with such joy, it always had, ever since the very first time she had agreed to let him walk home from the bus stop by himself. With all the danger that had infiltrated his short life, it was a relief to know that he was safe and healthy, and he had returned to her once more. There had been too many times that she believed she had lost him, never again did she ever want to feel that emptiness of heartbreak.

"We're in here," she called back to him, completely unaware of the company he brought with him.

"Henry!" Roland cried, running to meet him in the doorway, the moment he stepped into the living room. Just as he did every day when he returned from school on the days he stayed at Regina's.

The teenager swelled with pride and held his little brother just that little bit tighter. He was so glad that he wasn't just a novelty in Roland's life, but a permanent figure that he looked up to. "Hey buddy, did you have a good day at school?"

Roland nodded excitedly, "is it time to do the baby's room now?" he asked, taking him by the hand and leading him to the opposite couch to where Regina sat.

As he did so, her eyes fell upon the extra person in the room. Emma lingered near the doorway, feeling like she was definitely intruding on whatever had been planned for the evening and was simply waiting for the opportune moment to leave. Her eyes met with Regina's and she simply shrugged, trying to make it obvious through gestures alone that she didn't need to be there.

"Yes, it is," Regina told him with a smile on her face as she watched her two boys interacting, "and there might even be pizza for the hardest workers!"

The little boy gasped and practically jumped back into Regina's lap at the thought. "Pizza?"

Regina chuckled at his excitement and pulled him towards her to avoid him slipping off the couch. "pizza is only for _really_ hard workers, so we better get started if we want to get it finished before dinner time. Why don't you two go up to get changed out of your uniforms and meet me in the nursery, but don't touch anything until I come upstairs."

Henry nodded seriously at his mother's words and slung his backpack over his shoulder then took Roland by the hand. "We won't, bye Mom, thanks for the chocolate," he smiled, giving Emma a quick wave before disappearing upstairs.

Emma pushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face and shrugged. "Henry just invited me in but you've clearly got plans so I'll talk to the later." She had barely finished talking when she began to edge out of the living room.

Footsteps soon followed her. 'She's wearing heels?' Emma thought to herself, scoffing a little, her mind flashing back fifteen years to when she was pregnant, and she had no desire to put shoes on her swollen feet at all, let alone heels!

"Thank you for stopping by though, I appreciate it," Regina told her friend once she had caught up to her, "I know I haven't been around as much lately."

Emma shook her head dismissively, "we understand, just remember we are here and we want to help any way we can."

As a woman who was so used to acting alone, asking for help was not one of Regina's strong points, but she knew her friends only meant well so she smiled politely at the gesture. "I know, but please tell Snow to stop worrying, I'm fine, we'll all meet up soon."

Snow White, as expected, had been the most over-bearing of people since finding out the news. As a result, Regina had eaten more specially prepared soup than she ever had in her life and received more 'how are you?' texts. This was her step-daughter, the hopeful princess, what else would get her more excited than a happy ending in the form of a miracle pregnancy?

Emma brought a hand to her head, cringing on behalf of her mother, knowing, to some extent, the lengths she had gone to 'help' Regina. "I'm sorry about her, she's unstoppable at the moment, when she's not at school she's thinking about you. She may even be thinking about you in school!" They shared a laugh before Emma turned briefly serious for a moment. "This whole thing: Roland, the baby, it has made Henry seriously happy. He was practically skipping on his way home from school today!"

With great difficulty, Regina tried to disguise the grin that Emma's words caused. Her son had suffered so much over the years, much more than any child should ever have to, and now he too gets part of his happy ending, to be a big brother. "I know."

There was a minute of silent understanding between the women as they proudly acknowledged the maturity of their son, and how pleased they were that he was experiencing such joy. By the end, they both found themselves with smiles on their faces.

"R'gina! Are you ready?"

At the sound of the little boy's voice, she glanced up the stairs, having quite forgotten momentarily about their grand plan. "I guess that's my cue to go, but it was good to see you, Emma."

"No problem," she said with a small wave as she headed out into the chill of the evening air, "have fun tonight!"

Once Regina had watched Emma disappear behind her tall hedges, she shut her door tightly and smiled with excitement for a night of fun and laughter with her boys.

* * *

With a contented sigh, Regina sat into the white rocking chair that Henry had assembled in the corner of the pale green nursery. The colour scheme had been chosen by Roland because he stated that the baby should like the forest like he does and like his papa did. Of course, tears sprung to her eyes as he spoke so innocently, but his wishes were immediately fulfilled with no objections.

Overall, the evening had been a success. As she watched the boys tuck into a pepperoni pizza on the beige carpet of the nursery (one of the only times she had ever let them eat food outside of the dining room) she couldn't remember a time that she last felt so peaceful. There had been no threat to their lives for such a long time now, it was beginning to be difficult to remember those days, even though they consumed most of her life. Now, her only focus was watching the two boys in front of her grow up and look after the baby who was beginning to kick her stomach a little fiercely.

"Oh!" Regina exclaimed unintentionally, making Henry look up from his pizza with concern.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt? Do I need to call Dr. Whale?"

Regina smiled warmly at his concern and extended her palm towards him, encouraging both boys to abandon their tasty, yet highly unhealthy, food to join her at her side. "Thank you for the concern, my prince, but I'm okay." Henry continued to look unconvinced by her words, so she silently took his hand and placed it on her stomach to answer all his questions. As he didn't remember who he grandmother was when she was pregnant and with Belle's pregnancy being accelerated, he had never experienced the movement of a baby before and his mouth fell open at the sensation.

Roland tilted her head towards Henry and could tell that whatever was happening was exciting, and he wanted to be a part of it. "Me too, me too!"

Both Henry and Regina laughed at the little boy's innocence and just at the youthful arm he brought to the house which had been missing ever since he left. "You want to feel your little brother or sister kicking too?"

His curls bounced enthusiastically as she carefully placed his hand upon her shirt. Within seconds, he gasped and drew his fingers away in shock. "The baby did that?"

"Yes, they did, maybe he or she is going to be a dancer the way they kick!"

Hesitantly, Roland moved his hand back towards her abdomen. "I wanna feel again!"

Immediately, Henry could sense a tiredness in his mother and took action to help her as best he could. That was his role as man of the house after all. "Alright, Roland, I'm sure Mom will let you feel the baby kicking again later but right now we've got to finish our pizza before it gets cold."

While Henry ushered Roland back to the floor, Regina smiled at him gratefully. She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve a son like him, but she was so glad for it. He always seemed to know what she needs, sometimes even before she knows it herself.

So as laughter was shared, and excitement expressed for the future, especially Henry teaching Roland to ride a bike as he promised to do the following morning, Regina's eyelids began to droop. It may not have been a conventional Friday night, but it was the best one she'd had for a long time. Sitting in her future child's room, decorated and organised into an Enchanted Forest inspired haven so they were fully aware of their roots, she just kept smiling. Above their heads was the one piece of magic Regina had used, requested by Henry, and it was the last sight she saw before drifting off to sleep.

Shining down on them was a magically painted family tree which sparkled just enough to provide a soothing nightlight. At the base was where the portrait of the baby would eventually sit then either side sat the smiling faces of Henry, Roland and Robyn. The rest of the ceiling was decorated with the familiar sights of her mother and father, Zelena and the Charmings, but there was only one face that shone brighter than the others. It was the face her child would never get to see, and it was the one Regina always saw before sleep encompassed her every night.

The crooked grin of a once outlaw who sacrificed himself for the woman he loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 24**

* * *

"Surprise!"

The cheering that arose when Regina opened her front door did indeed take her completely by surprise. She had only just arrived back from the office and was anticipating a quiet Friday night to herself as she knew Henry was due to stay at Emma's and Roland was with Little John. Her shoes and jacket had been abandoned at the foot of the stairs and she was about to fix herself a soothing cup of tea, as wine was out of the question, when the doorbell had rung. She had then silently cursed whoever was disturbing her peace.

Time in Storybrooke seemed to pass much quicker now they were not jumping from realm to realm or fighting evil at every corner. Aside from a few domestic disputes that had been handled by the Sheriff's department, Regina's mayoral duties had simply been a lot of paperwork for the past two months. Not that she begrudged any of that, she had become tired of constantly being on edge as the town and her family needed protecting from danger. She could not imagine having to do that while being seven months pregnant.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, well that was what Whale had said during her last scan. She had denied the option to find out the gender of the child if this was her only chance at having a baby she wanted to cherish every moment of it, and that included being surprised upon learning its sex. The practicalities of her pregnancy, however, were becoming a burden. She seemed constantly drained, her back and feet were always aching, and she felt she was putting on more than just baby weight by getting sudden ice cream cravings. She was thankful she never had any of these problems when adopting Henry and it would be a once in a lifetime pain she had to endure.

Her family and the whole town had been so supportive throughout her pregnancy. Snow and Emma would ensure one of them saw her every other day to bring food or fill her in with the latest gossip around town, and every week she would accompany Zelena to the mother and baby group. Her sister had seemingly adapted to life without magic whilst establishing a career. Zelena continued to surprise her as she had been working really quite hard to become the town's only lawyer at present. Regina was convinced that she would soon be able to represent someone and actually help them, the selflessness of that act would be the biggest shock of all.

Henry, Roland and Robyn were her greatest joy though. She loved her weekends when she could spend her days going out on trips, or having movie nights, or playing together in the backyard. Baby Robyn was already toddling and starting to cause mayhem about the house as her magic became stronger and more unpredictable. Both Mills sisters were trying to teach her to control it, but it proved difficult to get a ten-month baby to understand the power she possesses. Roland continued to take his job as big brother very seriously and tried to scold his sister when she accidentally would give him an electric shock when he took her hand, but he would usually start giggling instead. He had turned into such a happy boy again. He found that he loved school and adjusted to his life there well, having made friends on the very first day despite his worries. As for her not-so-little prince, Regina could not have coped without him. Henry was now a teenager who accepted his responsibilities of the man of the house by helping his mother whenever he could. There was no way he would let anything go wrong during the pregnancy and therefore led him to become a little overprotective, but she thought it to be sweet and let him take care of her for once.

But that night was supposed to be hers and seeing Snow, Emma, Belle and Tinkerbell standing on her front porch was the last thing she expected.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing from each woman. She could see they were holding various foods, bottles and what appeared to be gift bags.

It was her sister who answered her question, appearing behind her as the women stepped over the threshold into her home. "You've been working so hard recently, we thought you deserved a break so we're throwing you a baby shower!"

"But the baby isn't due for another two months, aren't these celebrations a little premature?" Regina found herself grasping at excuses in the hope that she could cancel the party and resume her plan to lay in bed and watch frivolous television programmes.

"Nonsense!" Snow cried. "You won't be in any mood to have a party close to your due date, so we may as well celebrate early."

"I'm not in any mood to have a party _now_ ," she muttered under her breath. Only Emma heard her grumblings and smirked at her disinterest in Snow's plans.

As the other women hurried to the living room to lay out their items, her best friend took her by the arm and smiled sympathetically. "I told Mom to leave it, but she insisted. I kinda figured you'd want the night to yourself."

"I did," sighed Regina with a defeated shrug. "But I guess when your mother has an idea in her head there is no stopping, so I better try to make the best of it."

Reluctantly, she trudged behind the gaggle of women who were already laughing amongst themselves whilst pulling out the varying items they'd brought with them. It wasn't long before wine was poured for her guests and plates of food were covering the table.

Snow, who was already acting a little wobbly despite only having taken three sips out of her glass, suddenly stood up and ran across the room. "Presents!" she exclaimed excitedly, "we've got you presents, Regina."

Regina's dark eyes flashed towards Emma before looking up at Snow, she dreaded to think what her stepdaughter had planned for her now. "Oh, you really didn't have to..."

"Of course we did!" she beamed, lazily rubbing Regina's shoulder as she passed by. "It's your baby shower, you need baby things."

A sense of alarm ran through her as Snow disappeared out of the room, who knew what she would bring back? A giant giraffe toy whose head touched the ceiling? Another highly impractical glass mobile that could poke her baby's eye out if it fell down? With Snow White, there was no end to the possibilities.

"Just give her this," Emma whispered as she leant over to her friend, fully aware of the hours of planning that had gone into her surprise party and presents.

Before Regina even had a chance to reply, Snow had returned with an armful of bags containing wrapped gifts of varying shapes and sizes.

"Snow, what is all this?" she asked in disbelief, nobody had been this generous to her in a long time and she couldn't believe the kindness of her friends.

"You don't have to open them now, but we all searched around town and tried to find as many things that had been brought over from the curse that were yours, or at least are reminders of the Enchanted Forest. We raided Gold's shop as much as he would allow. It's something I've started to do for Neal, so he knows where he's from and I thought your baby should have the same," Snow explained with a look of pride on her face, tears sparkling in her eyes.

In complete awe, Regina gently ran her hand over the packages. "Snow… I don't know what to say, thank you, everyone, this is too much."

"Oh, shush, now is not a time for pride!" Emma laughed giving Regina a slight shove.

"If you don't want the stuff, I'll take it!" added Zelena, eliciting a laugh from the other women.

The party was a completely new experience for Regina and she continued to sit in wonder while the festivities continued. Never before had a party been thrown for her, she had been to parties at Granny's when they all celebrated together and there had been a few balls in her honour in the Enchanted Forest, but no thought had gone into them. These women surrounding her actually cared about her. That notion baffled the former evil queen more than anything.

"So, have you started thinking of names yet?"

The words of Belle startled Regina out of her thoughts as she realised that the room had gone silent and everyone was awaiting her response. "Not really," she admitted with a shrug. "I gave Henry the names of the only important men in my life and baby Robyn already has her father's name..."

"What about if it's a girl?" questioned Snow, waltzing back into the room with a full glass of wine in hand before settling herself beside her daughter on the soft furnishings. "There won't be a little Cora toddling around, will there?"

Regina knew that her stepdaughter's question had more meaning to it than the name of her child. Although she was able to move past the darkness of her past, she knew it would pain Snow to be reminded of the time she had been responsible for taking a life. Her mind needed to be put at ease. "Certainly not! I did love my mother for all her faults, but I can't give my child the burden of carrying her name."

"Well, I'm still waiting for my part," Tinkerbell announced from the couch, a beer in hand. "I did bring the mother and father together after all!"

Regina tilted her head in thought, "that is true, but I'm sorry to tell you that there is no way my child is going to be called Tinkerbell. Can you imagine the ridicule she would face at school?"

The fairy crossed her arms and shook her head slightly in mock annoyance, "I think the name has suited me fine!"

"Tink, you're a fairy, of course it suits you fine!"

Despite her best efforts, the stubborn fairy could not stifle the smile that began to spread across her face as the contagious laughter from her friends rang in her ears. "Anyway, that's not what I was talking about. I'd like to be the baby's fairy godmother."

Regina frowned in confusion, "I didn't think you had your wings back yet."

"Well you've been busy saving the day in Camelot and the underworld, and then there was Mr Hyde, the Evil Queen, the Black Fairy and the last curse that almost destroyed everyone to deal with, so I don't blame you for not checking in. I've been training with Blue at the convent and I believe in myself now. So, I'm a fairy again!" beamed Tinkerbell proudly.

A pang of guilt hit Regina at hearing the news. Since being back at work she had hoped to become more in tune with the goings on in the town, but it was now becoming clear that she had been so concerned with her own situation that she had neglected to check in with her friends. It took a moment like that one, where she was surrounded by her peers, that she realised how lucky she was to have people who cared about her and she knew it was about time she did the same to others.

"Congratulations!" The exclamation was a lot more enthusiastic than usual, and she even went as far as to cross the room and hug her friend. "I knew you could do it, and of course you can be the baby's fairy godmother."

Tinkerbell smiled as one of her oldest friends held her close, her mind immediately flitting back to that first day when she sat in a tavern with a tortured young woman whose life was going in completely the wrong direction. She was ever so glad that Regina had found happiness in her own way, even if it had taken a lot longer than she had anticipated. "Good! Every child needs a fairy's touch."

"What exactly do fairy godmothers do?" Emma asked sceptically, "I mean aside from the whole turning carriages into pumpkins and mice into horsemen thing."

"Honestly, Emma, have you not learned that the stories from this world are highly romanticised?" her mother sighed, swirling around the remaining contents of her glass. "Didn't you read the storybook? It was Gold who sent Ashley to the ball, that wasn't the work of a fairy godmother!"

At that moment, Tink thought it best to intervene and stood as if reciting an oath. "A fairy godmother's job is to protect the child at all costs and seek out their best interests, just like Blue did for Gideon."

"Until he was kidnapped by his evil grandmother you mean?" Zelena countered as bluntly as usual. Her involvement in the party so far had been limited, she had mostly spent her time eyeing the baby monitor as she had left Robyn upstairs sleeping and observing the joyful setting in a passive manner. Though her socialising with the residents of Storybrooke had improved, she still had a long way to go before she started calling any of them her friends.

Tink's eyebrows furrowed and with a _humph_ she sat back down again with her arms folded tightly across her chest, an alcohol-induced overreaction. "I never said they were miracle workers!"

"So Zelena, what's been happening with you and Little John?" Snow asked with a smile, trying her best to include Regina's sister into the conversation. She, like everyone else at the party, knew that Zelena would try her best to distance herself from everyone so she was desperately trying to break down her defences a little.

At hearing her name mentioned for the first time that evening, the former wicked witch glared in the princess's direction. "What do you mean by that?" she snapped, her eyes narrowed to barely slits.

"Oh." Her sharp reaction was anticipated but still, Snow seemed surprised at the response her question elicited. "It's just that you seem to be spending some time together since he returned to town, you know, with all the lawyer stuff."

Zelena shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of all the women in the room. She suddenly wished she had stayed upstairs with her daughter rather than come under attack from some gossip-thirsty housewives. "He wants to get to know Robyn, that's all."

"So, fighting a witch together didn't start an unwanted romance then?" Regina smiled thinking back to their first truce in Sherwood Forest, it now seems unthinkable that Little John could not stand the sight of her not that long ago.

A low growl escaped from her lips, even her sister was getting involved in this nonsense. Zelena thought of all people she would recognise a fabricated tale and the truth. After all, she was the person who spent the most time with both her and John, surely, she could tell she couldn't abide the man. "Don't be absurd! I can't stand that oaf. I did not agree to this social gathering to be ambushed."

"No-one is ambushing you, sis. We're just saying that if anything has happened we would encourage it. John is already a part of the family."

"I don't wish to talk about this any longer, I think I need another drink after this harassment!" She began to leave when her sister held her hand up to stop her.

"Sit down, I'll get it," Regina told her, finally prising herself up off the couch where she had been sat for most of the evening. Baby was really giving her a kicking that evening, it was like it was trying to communicate with her, perhaps it sensed all the excitement and wanted to be part of the fun. As soon as she stood, a dizzy spell hit her, and she blinked several times before moving but as everyone was intoxicated nobody noticed, they simply carried on laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

Regina thought it had passed, she thought she was fine, but once she was in the kitchen a sharp pain to her abdomen told her she was anything but fine. She was about to shout out for help but found she was paralysed. No words would leave her mouth, none of her limbs would move. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she hit the ground and the world seeped into the blackness.

It was quite a while before any of the partygoers realised her absence and by that point, in her unconscious state, Regina Mills couldn't hear the panicked calls of her name.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 25**

A/N - Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I really appreciate it! Everyone loves a cliffhanger... right?

* * *

"Regina, can you hear me? Regina, you've gone into labour."

A searing pain was shooting through Regina's body, she didn't dare cry out, she was stronger than that. A sudden image of when she had been tortured by Owen, or Greg as he was then known, shot through her mind. She had tried so hard not to break her armour and not show how much pain she truly was in, she couldn't give him that satisfaction. This pain was similar, she was being punished for changing the way life should have been. She should never have had children of her own, and this was her prize for changing fate. This was worse than any usual contraction, she was sure of that, she needed help and fast.

"She looks like she's in pain! Regina? Are you alright?"

She couldn't make out which of the women from her baby shower was speaking to her. The words were muffled, and all her vision was blurred. She was moving against her will that's all she knew, and she was lying on her back, staring up at a white ceiling. Was her ceiling white? She couldn't remember.

 _Too soon_.

That's all she could think. It had only been seven months. Something was wrong, the price of magic was being paid.

She attempted to relay this to whoever was closest to her, but her words would not leave her mouth the way she intended. They were barely heard over the loud noises around her and there were unspoken parts of her sentences.

"We can't hear you, sis."

Zelena, right, that's who she needed. Regina managed to croak out her sister's name loud enough to grab her attention.

"Need you... stop this. Something... wrong."

"Stop it? How? I'm no doctor-" She could just about make out the blurry outline of her sister's fiery red hair leaning over her, moving with her.

"Ma-gic."

There was silence for a moment. "Regina, I haven't got my powers anymore, remember?"

"My vault... stop it... Emma... magic... need- to be...you."

With that Regina's eyes dropped shut in exhaustion from whatever was happening to her body. Her friends continued to trot alongside her like obedient puppies as she was whisked on the trolley through the hospital. It was then that Dr Whale appeared out of nowhere in full scrubs and inserted himself between the trolley and the gang of concerned women.

"Mayor Mills needs to be examined to see what induced this premature labour. Need I ask if magic was used?"

"No!" All five women cried. As almost all of them were familiar with the magic used to speed up pregnancies, none of them would have touched the stuff to have it anywhere near their friend who they knew was being extra careful to ensure nothing went wrong. Unless, of course, someone else laced one of the drinks or food they brought.

"Could Gold have done this?" Snow asked Belle quietly as Whale disappeared into the room after the nurses wheeling Regina.

She shook her head firmly, "what would he have to gain from Regina giving birth? We all know he only used magic in the past for gain. Anyway, neither Zelena or I experienced the current symptoms she's showing. We just went straight into labour. This may seem natural but there may be some kind of magical element."

At that, Zelena shuffled thinking of her sister's request, and her actions did not go unnoticed by Emma. "What did she say to you before she went in?" she asked directly, drawing the attention of the others.

Zelena sighed, bouncing her daughter in her arms. Due to the severity of the situation she hadn't had time to source a babysitter at such short notice. "She said this was the price for altering the story," she explained as the women huddled around her, desperate to help their friend anyway they could. "She wanted me to find magic in her vault to stop all this and get Emma to use it seeing as I'm powerless." The last part was said through gritted teeth, she wondered if she would ever stop being bitter about her lack of magic.

"Okay..." Emma mused, trying to formulate a plan from the vagueness of Zelena's words. "But I guess she wasn't any more specific about what kind of magic, was she?"

"Maybe I can help with that, I can see if there's something in any of the books that can give you any clue," Belle suggested with a slight shrug, trying to offer some assistance.

Tinkerbell stepped forwards and nodded towards her encouragingly. "Good idea. In the meantime, you two go to the vault and start searching. Me and Snow will stay with Regina and update you on any changes."

"Thanks, Tink, we'll be back as soon as we can."

With their plan in place, Emma, Zelena and Belle turned and headed towards the door when suddenly it swung open. If the effects of the alcohol they had been consuming through the night hadn't started to wear off they could've been hit by it and then none of them would be able to help to Regina.

"Mom?!"

Henry ran straight into his mother's arms with Hook jogging behind to catch up with him. After everything he had been through in his short life, this was the first time in a long time that Emma could say she had seen him on the brink of tears with genuine fear in his eyes.

She held her son tightly, forgetting for a moment that he was nearly a young man who was almost as tall as her, instead seeing the little boy she met aged just ten. "Kid, calm down, everything is going to be alright."

"What's happening?" he asked, breaking out of the embrace. "Hook said something has gone wrong with the baby, this is all my fault!"

Emma held him at arms-length and looked at him seriously. "This is definitely not your fault, Regina collapsed during the party, so we brought her here but we're sure she'll be fine."

"But all magic comes with a price, this is the price!" Henry was on the brink of hysteria, he knew he'd been reckless when he changed the course of the story, but he hadn't cared. His mother's happiness was all that mattered to him and yet now there may not be a happy future for her to experience.

"We don't know that," his mother sighed, shaking her head. "Me and Zelena are going to find a solution, the best thing you can do is stay with your mom. She's been in and out of conscious, it'll do her good to know you're there."

Henry, being the ever-relentless teenager that he was, could not help but protest in a desperate attempt to do everything in his power to fix his mistake. "But I want to help too!"

"I know you do, but Regina needs you here. She'll want you by her side."

Henry knew she was right and so didn't attempt to argue anymore, instead, he silently walked over to his grandmother who wrapped her arms around him. Killian looked towards his wife, silently requesting answers, Emma took his only hand. She gave him a look that he understood well. He knew how much she had enjoyed not being the saviour for everyone anymore, this was just too reminiscent of a part of her life she had hoped she'd left behind.

"Look after him, I'll be back soon."

Hook pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead gently, "always, luv."

It was then that Zelena growled impatiently, this was no time for romance. Her sister could lose her miracle baby, they needed to find that magic now.

* * *

The night was eerily quiet as the two women approached the slightly overgrown vault which held magical secrets for so many years. The silence was a stark contrast to just a few hours earlier when they were laughing and joking with their friends, not a care in the world; the lack of noise now represented the gravity of the situation.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Emma asked as they hurried down the stone stairs, each step echoing as they went.

"I'm not sure..." Zelena admitted, entering the main room of the vault, looking around aimlessly. The last time she had been in there was when she sacrificed her magic. The pain was still quite raw, but she needed to put it aside to help her sister.

Emma looked around just as lost as her companion, everything looked magical to her. "Maybe a locator spell? Or it might have to be old-fashioned looking."

The words were deaf on Zelena's ears, old wounds of jealousy were creeping in. It wasn't fair that Emma had magic and she didn't, it wasn't fair that she was powerless to help her sister after everything she had done for her. Zelena began to grit her teeth angrily when her glance fell upon Regina's mirror; just on the very base of her neck under her fiery red hair was a tiny patch of green skin.

Zelena gasped and jolted so suddenly that Robyn awoke her slumber and began to cry. Perhaps she should've left her with Snow or Tinkerbell, but she felt calmer when her daughter was with her. However, it was late, and she wasn't a newborn anymore, she wanted to be toddling around and this adventure might ruin her routine.

"I'm just going to give her some fresh air," she quickly told Emma, rushing out of the vault before she could hear her response.

Feeling utterly helpless, Zelena sat outside her sister's vault cradling her baby back to sleep but she just kept burbling and wriggling in her arms. Her chubby, little fingers wrapped in her mother's hair and tugged gently, that was her new favourite game. Oh, how she wished she could magic some food or a toy, in her hurry to be with her sister she hadn't considered taking supplies.

A single tear slowly trickled down her cheek, but she was too distracted to notice. It had been a while since she had last cried. Usually, she got emotional and angry a lot, but crying wasn't her usual reaction to situations. The thought of her sister lying in that hospital bed while she could nothing to help the situation, however, had caused tears.

She knew that Emma would be able to do something, even without the magic Regina spoke of. She's the saviour, saving people is in her job title. Zelena was nothing more than a former witch with nobody by her side but that little one dancing about in her arms.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the trees, but she was too emotionally exhausted to even stand up and investigate. With little effort, she merely raised her head towards the noise and peered into the darkness. The large outline of someone familiar came towards her with a look of relief on his face.

"Zelena, are you alright?" John asked, crouching in front of her to meet her eyes. The striking blue met the dull brown. Tears desperately clung to her lashes as she looked at him.

"Regina is in the hospital and there's nothing I can do to help her." As she admitted her feelings sadly, John could feel that she was finally letting her guard down, even if it was just for a moment. An excited squeal from his unofficial niece shattered the beautiful moment of vulnerability between them, and Zelena immediately broke eye contact and turned herself away from him as Robyn climbed into his arms.

Disappointed, he smiled at the little girl and went to sit beside the woman he had come to call his friend, though she would probably never return the sentiment. "I heard. I had to drop Roland with Granny and then I headed to the hospital, but Snow said you were looking for a cure." He paused, suddenly realising that he admitted wanting to find her, and such intentions were not to be revealed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to look after Robyn," he added gruffly.

Zelena barely noticed his change of tone and just continued to aggressively spout her feelings. "I was looking for a cure, but I left Emma to it. Regina wanted me to find magic in her vault, but I have no magic, I can't help anyone."

"That's not true," he countered softly. "I've been helping you with your law training and I'm not magical."

That finally made her turn back towards him but only to glare at his idiotic statement. "That's different, Regina could lose the baby. That would destroy her."

The pain in Zelena's voice shocked him, she really cared deeply for her sister. This was certainly a changed woman from the wicked witch he once knew and feared, even hated.

Out of instinct, he took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Zelena, the love you have for Regina will help her get through this. She asked you to find the magic, not Emma. She trusts you, you're her sister, you understand her."

Then it hit her. Regina's words, 'need to be you', they didn't mean Emma at all, they meant her. Wherever she had hidden this magic, it was sealed so only someone of her family could access it. She wouldn't have enchanted it with blood magic as that would require her to have her powers. No, after Wish Robin had stolen magic so easily last time she would've been more careful, and she would've put in a fail-safe so only her sister or her son could retrieve for her.

"Mum's box," she breathed aloud, standing up suddenly, quite forgetting about John's presence.

"Pardon?"

A smile suddenly spread across her face, "that's where she's hidden it, she wanted me to find it, not Emma. You were right."

"I was?"

"Look after her for me," she said as more of a statement than a request, kissing the little red tuft on top of her daughter's head. The bewildered look never left his face as she turned away from him.

"Oh." Zelena turned as if remembering something she had forgotten. John assumed it would be something about Robyn, but his brain was working slower than usual trying to keep up with this strange woman's thought process.

The last thing he expected was to find her lips on his. So tender, so soft, and so quickly they were gone. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile before disappearing back into the vault leaving John quite flabbergasted but also quite giddy.

* * *

"We've got it!" Zelena cried, running through the doors of Regina's hospital ward, with no consideration at all for any other patients. The tiny vial was exactly what she needed, Zelena knew it well, it was a healing potion, she had brewed enough of them in her time. It was easy to spot once she had found her mother's box in the vault. Not only was it enchanted to only open at her touch, but it was also enchanted with a sort of Mary Poppins spells as it didn't contain one potion but dozens and dozens which Regina had stored over the years.

Regina raised her head slightly and gave a weak smile. Henry was lying into her side on the hospital bed, he didn't dare move in case it hurt his mother, but he looked towards them hopefully.

"The potion?"

Zelena nodded and gave it to Emma before taking her sister's hand. "You're going to be alright now, and so is that baby."

With great difficulty, Regina craned her neck, so she could whisper in her ear. "I knew you'd understand… But be careful, sis, anyone would think you look smitten..." she croaked, a smile flitting across her lips. Zelena tried to hide the fact her cheeks were going red, but it was no use. Regina would find out about her stupid decision to kiss John eventually, but there was no point in dwelling on it presently.

"No I am not! I think whatever medicine they've given you has sent you loopy." Regina simply raised her eyebrows slightly before her eyes dropped shut once more.

"What has Whale said?" Zelena asked Snow as Emma channelled some of her magic into the potion, following the former wicked witch's instructions she had given earlier. She was better versed in magic than the saviour.

"They don't know what has caused this, but they may have to perform surgery if her condition worsens."

The word surgery caused all of them to look a little alarmed, especially Henry who held onto his mother a little tighter. "Then we need to give her the potion now."

Emma quickly poured the potion down Regina's throat and they waited patiently. She coughed twice and her eyes bulged in an alarmed manner before closing again. She was still for a few moments before her body started spasming.

"Is that supposed to happen?" cried Henry as Hook pulled him off the bed to give her some space.

Before anyone could answer, the machine monitoring her heartbeat suddenly stopped its steady rhythm and began beeping erratically.

"Mom?!"

The irregular heartbeat alerted Whale immediately and he and a team of nurses burst through to door towards Regina's bed.

"Everybody out of the way! We need to perform an emergency caesarean immediately!"

The last words Regina heard before she completely lost consciousness was the desperate screams of her son being dragged out of the room.

"No! Mom!"


	26. Chapter 26

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 26**

A/N - So I have had most of this chapter written for a long time, it means a lot to me and to my perception of Regina's character development in this story - and the canon world actually - because she needed this closure before she could move on. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

The world turned to black. There was nothing, there was no-one. Regina was awake, or at least she sensed she was awake. She was neither cold nor warm, and whatever had come before was a mystery. She simply felt utterly content with her current state.

But that wasn't how the world worked. She had never felt so at peace, and her environment had never been so calm. There must be something wrong. The only conclusion she could reach was that she had died. She didn't know how or why, but she this was not the life she had known.

It was then that she realised why she had been plunged into the darkness. Her eyes were closed. Her eyelids were heavy as she pried them open, and in an instant, the black turned to white. The floor beneath her where she was lying was a soft white carpet, but there were no walls around her, just an unmeasurable amount of white fog or cloud in all directions. It had to be the next life, this was the light she had watched her parents go towards in the underworld, and now it was her turn.

Regina stood up slowly and waited for some direction. She looked down and found she was in one of her work outfits: a tailored black pantsuit with a blue blouse. Then she suddenly understood what was wrong about her image. This was not the body of the woman she had been for the past few months. Her frame was smaller and the bump that had been protruding from her abdomen was gone. She was no longer pregnant.

Every memory leading up to that moment came rushing back to her immediately. The baby shower, the premature labour, Zelena's failed attempt to stop her from giving birth, and the terrified look on her son's face was the last image she had of reality before slipping into the darkness and arriving wherever she was.

Whatever happened to her she just hoped the baby survived. She should have known that she wouldn't get her happy ending and it was foolish to believe that she could. It hurt to think that her child would grow up never knowing her parents, but Regina knew that Emma, Snow and Zelena would care for that baby as if it were their own.

A single tear trickled down her face when the blurred shape of a figure walking towards her appeared through the fog. Regina wiped away her hurt and straightened up, preparing herself to face whatever fate she had to meet. There was nothing identifiable about her companion until they were a mere few feet from her. It was then that she noticed how they walked: confidently with a slight spring in their step. She could see the clothes they wore: a green shirt with a brown leather jacket hugging every muscular inch of their torso, with dark jeans and practical lace-up boots. And finally, the details of their face came into focus. Their dark blonde hair with no attempt to style it and the same colour could be seen on the trimmed stubble covering their cheeks and neck, the goofy smile that was covering their face, the love in their deep blue eyes, and their large, strong hands which were reaching out to hold her.

"Robin?" She barely found the breath to speak she was in such a state of shock. Her brain could not communicate with her body and she simply stood cemented to the spot as he took great strides to reach her quickly. No words were spoken as he wrapped his arms around her, taking in the sight, the smell and the touch of her once more.

When he loosened his embrace, Robin was quick to notice that she had not made any attempt to reciprocate his actions. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her, attempting to reassure the worried look in her eyes.

"It's really me, Regina," he whispered softly, tilting her chin to capture her lips in a kiss which he hoped would convey all the love he had for the woman before him.

That softened her resolve and doubt, and she melted into him. Regina immediately started kissing him back just as passionately, threading her fingers through his hair. This was her Robin, not that wish realm carbon copy. He was all hers and that love was still real.

As they pressed their foreheads together gently, Regina sighed. "I don't understand, have I... died?"

Voicing her fears made her insides tighten as she spoke. As overjoyed as she was that she was in her soulmate's arms, a feeling she never thought she would experience again, the faces of her children kept popping into her mind. Especially the face of the child she had never met. Somewhere out there in the world was her baby and they would have to grow up an orphan, and she wasn't ready to accept that.

Robin chuckled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear just like he always used to, causing her heart to hammer against her chest excitedly. "I'm pleased to tell you that you're still very much alive, milady. You're currently in a coma after having lost a lot of blood during the operation to deliver our daughter."

Regina's eyes filled with tears and gasped at the news. "We have a daughter?" she asked with a slight giddy laugh.

He smiled at her joy and kissed the tip of her nose lightly. "Yes we do, and I couldn't be happier."

Robin wrapped his arm around her, his hand slotting perfectly into the curve of her waist. She had forgotten how he held her with such strength and a need to protect. She had never wished to consider herself weak but with him by her side, she had always felt safe. "I never thought I'd get to share this with you. But if I haven't died, how is this happening? What is this place?"

"From what I gathered we're in some form of limbo where souls can communicate with one another," explained Robin as the meandered leisurely through the fog.

Regina suddenly stopped and looked deep into his eyes. "But Hades said your soul was obliterated..." The last word was practically choked out, every time she had thought about the destruction of his soul, everything hurt all over again. That was the part that always broke her, the thought that he hadn't been given the chance to go to that better place. Hades had robbed him of that, or so she thought.

"That's what he believed, but even that crystal didn't hold the power capable of destroying a soul." He let his hand leave her waist and run down her arm before lacing his fingers through hers. "Now, come on let's sit and talk."

Regina was amazed that when she turned she found he was leading her towards a picnic blanket which had appeared out of nowhere. Her life had always been magical, she didn't know why she was surprised by this experience. She had, after all, seen her father again after he had been dead for over thirty years.

Robin casually poured two glasses of red wine after they sat together, as close as they possibly could, just enjoying the warmth of each other's body and catching their scents every once in a while. It only dawned on Regina as she put the glass to her lips that this was the first drink she had consumed in such a long while. This was not the post-pregnancy experience she had been expecting.

"So, you know how life has been progressing without you?" she asked, turning to study her soulmate once more, still hardly believing he was really there next to her.

"I've been keeping an eye on things, especially after finding out you were pregnant," he smiled, playing with her fingers with his free hand. "You split yourself, a scoundrel version of me came to Storybrooke, you all fought in the final battle and won, and you put our family back together again by bringing Roland to live with you."

Regina dropped her gazed, ashamed once more that she had abandoned Roland for so long. She assumed Robin was aware of the danger his son had been in during her absence and how if she had left it just a few days later, she may never have seen him again. "I'm so sorry he went away, I wasn't there I couldn't stop the Merry Men from leaving town-"

"-My love, I understand." His words were enough to stop Regina mid-sentence and look back at her soulmate. There was only love and true understanding in his eyes, not one ounce of disappointment or anger. "John sensed danger and wanted to get Roland somewhere safe, I'm just glad he's found his way home to be with you and his sister, I haven't seen him so happy in a long while."

Another kiss was shared between them, Regina simply could not help but savour every touch, every taste, every word. She knew it couldn't last forever. "You would love little Robyn, and Zelena is actually a really great Mom, especially now she's learnt to live without magic."

"I'm just glad she has you too, and all my children will be under the same roof, knowing each other and being loved and raised by you. There's no one I trust more to bring them up right," added Robin, running his thumb over the back of her hand affectionately. No words had ever been so true, he wholly trusted the woman sat beside him, he had for a very long time. He knew from the very moment Regina interacted with Roland that she was meant to be his mother, that boy loved her with every fibre in his body. It had been hard to see him so upset after he had died, his son had lost his father and then the first mother figure he had known in a long time. The last few months back in Storybrooke had changed him back into the happy boy he had known.

As much as Regina was loving the time she was spending with Robin, she could not help thinking about her newborn daughter lying in the hospital without her. "So, if you can see the world, is our daughter healthy? She's two months premature, she must be so small."

"She is fighting, but she's strong like her mother," answered Robin honestly. "She just needs you."

Regina nodded, though never having a child herself, she was well aware of the important bond between a baby and their mother. It was truly magical. It was as she pondered this that another thought came to the forefront of her mind.

"You never had the chance to name baby Robyn. I want you to name our daughter."

Robin cupped her cheek and shook his head gently. "Regina, this may be your only chance to have a child of your own. We'll name her together."

Regina shrugged, she could live with that compromise. "Alright then, you tell me your suggestions, and I'll give you mine," she proposed, knowing that she did not have many ideas of her own. She had hoped that Robin may be better at naming their daughter that she had been.

"Okay..." Robin paused for a moment and furrowed his brow in thought. This simple action caused Regina to admire him once again, it was just another reminder of how much she loved him and all his little habits. "Well, my mother's name was Rosanna, I've always been fond of that. You can always call her Rose or Rosie for short."

"Rosanna..." The story of how Robin's mother had died suddenly came back to her as she spoke the name. The tragic tale that John had told of how they were too late to save her and how their lives took a less legal path as a result. Regina didn't know if Robin was aware that she knew that story, but she grasped his hand tightly regardless, conveying a need to cure any hurt that he still had over the situation. "I like that. We do seem to have a theme of names beginning with 'R' in our family," she added with a light laugh.

"What were your names?"

Suddenly it hit her. She knew exactly who she would name her daughter after. It wasn't her mother and it wasn't her sister, but someone who had been in her life for a long time and had been continually shaping it ever since she first rode by.

"I thought I would have months to think but I want to honour the person I have wronged the most, and the person I know will protect our daughter if something happens to me," admitted Regina quietly.

"Snow White. Rosanna Snow... it is beautiful, it will suit her perfectly."

"Rosanna Snow Locksley," Regina corrected him. "She is going to have her father's name."

Robin pressed another kiss upon her lips, he knew that time was short and he wanted to show her just how much he loved her while he still could. "I wish we could've had a little longer so you could have my name too."

Tears began prickling Regina's eyes as they broke apart, their foreheads still touching and Robin's hands cupping her cheeks. "I'm so scared..." she admitted to him quietly, "I don't know if I can do this without you."

"Regina, darling, think of everything you've already achieved. You have brought peace to your town and have had it running smoothly and without danger for months. You have done that all while bringing my son home and given him all the love he deserves and more, he is loving his schooling and he is a happy boy once more. And you have been leading my daughter to the light and aiding Zelena so you teach her magic safely. I believe in you to raise our daughter, Rosanna will be so loved and so cared for under your protection. You don't need me, you are strong enough to do this all by yourself."

Regina nestled her head into his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Her makeup was probably smearing all over him, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be as close to him as possible. "But I want you to be there, I want you to meet her and to see her grow."

Robin sighed and held her as tight as he could and kissed the top of her soft brown hair, inhaling the familiar sweet scent of her shampoo. "As do I, but alas, I must watch from a distance. Just let her know that her Papa loves her very much, just as he loves Roland and Robyn."

In the distance, a white light shone brightly through the fog. It was a warning; their time together was coming to an end. Panic soared through Regina's body, and out of instinct, she grasped Robin's arm tightly as her eyes filled with tears.

"You can't... not again..."

Robin kept his arms around her as silent tears fell onto his chest. It was unfair that to experience happiness and love once again, old wounds had to be reopened and the rush of grief would pour over Regina as it had done so many times before in her life.

"For us to be together, you must give up the will to live and I can't be that selfish. You need to go back and raise our children," he told her, gently bringing her back up to look deep into her teary eyes, causing his own to become watery. "I'll always be with you, Regina, I promise."

As they broke apart he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large green vial. "And to make life a little easier, I've been given a gift for you to take back with you."

Regina took the vial into her hands and frowned. She could feel the power it possessed, it was like a magnet, it called for her to hold it. She had no idea why someone would want her to have it.

"It's magic."

"It's for Zelena," Robin explained, taking the vial and placing it in Regina's pocket so he could hold soft, delicate hands once more. "She has completely changed and dedicated her life to my daughter and for that reason, she deserves a reward."

Regina tilted her head a little sceptically at Robin's words, she couldn't understand how her sister had attracted the attention of whoever ran this afterlife. She was just doing good. "The higher powers deemed it so, I'm not that influential and I certainly didn't steal it!"

The light then began to shine aggressively behind them. Their time together had come to an end, both of them knew it, they just couldn't accept it.

"I can't say goodbye… Not again."

Robin of Locksley stood up, taking his soulmate with him and looked back towards the light. There were a few moments where he held her at arms-length before giving her the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone as he knew it would be their last until they were reunited again.

"Then don't say it," he whispered just inches away from her face, his breath was warm and comforting as her heart hammered anxiously against her chest. "Just hold me."

"I love you, Robin."

As the words left her mouth, her eyelids began to feel heavy again. She was drifting off as suddenly as if she had been given heavy sedation. Her limbs felt limp as the stayed balanced on Robin's shoulders. The sound of his breathing echoed in her ears and his distinct odour of forest filled her nostrils as she could no longer keep her eyes open, and she never saw the deep blue shimmer of her soulmate again.

"And I love you, Regina, so much..."


	27. Chapter 27

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 27**

A/N - Apologies for how long this chapter has taken to upload. There will one more chapter after this so we're not quite at the end yet. Thank you so much again for the kind reviews, I really hope you enjoy as this story comes to a close.

* * *

"Henry? Is Regina ever gonna wake up or is she gone for always like Papa?"

"Of course she is! She's right here, next to us, Roland, see?"

"Yeah, but she's not moving. How do you know she'll come back?"

"See that machine over there? That shows she's still breathing, I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"Good, I like having a Mama."

* * *

"It's so sad that we can't bring the baby in here, maybe her touch would wake her up?"

"Mom, you know she's too weak to be moved at the moment, but she's getting stronger, it just depends how long Regina's out for."

"I'm so glad you weren't premature, I doubt the medical facilities there would do the wonders technology can do here."

"I don't really think there would've been time with the whole putting me in a magic wardrobe and sending me to a new land thing."

"I guess you're right..."

"Wouldn't fairies have been able to wave their wands and fix everything though, even if there was a problem during labour?"

"Oh Emma, we really need to educate you on the ways of the Enchanted Forest, don't we?"

* * *

"What about magic, isn't there anything you can do to wake her? The baby needs her mother."

"Belle, we came here upon your request to visit Regina. It was magic that caused this, it would be foolish to try to use magic to fix it."

"Okay, maybe not your magic, but perhaps Tink, she'll be the baby's fairy godmother-"

"We should be focussing on our son, I have seen Regina come back from much worse than this. She will be fine.

* * *

"What do you mean? She knows about us?"

"Sh! You'll wake the boys." A sigh. "She guessed when I brought the magic back, well, actually she guessed a long time before that."

"She just wants you to be happy."

"I don't know what any of this is yet. All I can think about is making sure Regina is okay. It feels so wrong that my niece is downstairs and has never felt her mother's touch. It's been two days!"

"Zelena, she is so strong, she's going to pull through, I just know she is- Roland? Are you okay?"

"Regina moved! I feeled it!"

"You were probably just dreaming, m'boy. Come on, it's getting late, I should probably get you back to the camp-"

"No! Uncle John, she's moving her shoulders! Henry! Wake up!"

"Huh? What's happening? Mom? Is she alright?"

"She's moving, Henry, look!"

It was then that Regina finally found the strength to lift one eyelid slowly. For days she had been drifting in and out of consciousness, only hearing snippets of the world around her, never fully being able to engage with anyone or get a sense of her surroundings. Now, however, was different. For whatever reason, she could let her family know that she was okay and she wanted to be back with them. Her time with Robin had been a blissful dream but she needed to be back with her family to tell them how much she loved them, but most of all, she needed to meet her daughter. She needed to hold baby Rosanna.

"Regina!" Roland cried, flinging his arms around her before she even had a chance to say a word. "I knew you moved! I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're not!"

"I'm so glad I'm not too, sweetheart," she managed to say but her mouth was far too dry to speak any further. Thankfully, her sister was on hand to notice such things and quickly poured her a glass of water.

Before she knew it, her water was almost knocked out of her hand due to the force that her son hugged her from the other side. "Mom, I was so worried."

With as much strength as she could muster, Regina smiled at him and rest her head on his. "oh my sweet prince, I'm fine- or at least I feel fine." She then looked around from her boys now lying either side of her, to Zelena, to John who's fingers were very close to her sister's. "Where's my baby?"

"She's in the special bubble," Roland told her innocently, not understanding what an incubator was or why his sister was in there.

"She's downstairs, they needed to keep a close eye on her as she was very weak when she was born," explained Zelena gently.

Regina closed her eyes and smiled, 'so it is a girl, Robin was right, why is he always right?' she thought to herself.

"When can I see her?"

John edged towards the door, "I'll go and find out, and tell the doctor you've woken up. I should probably let Snow and Emma know too, they've barely been away from your side."

Regina smiled weakly and nodded at him as he gave one last glance towards Zelena before exiting the room. Cautious of her sister's presence, her cheeks turned a shade of pink at the slight bit of attention he was showing her.

"So boys, have you been looking after everyone while I've been in here?" asked Regina, running her fingers through their hair simultaneously.

Feeling especially proud of his actions, Henry sat up a little talker and smiled towards her. "Oh yeah, Mom, we've been here every day and I've been cooking at home for everyone."

"And I helped!" Roland added excitedly, "we tried to make your special la-sag-n but it didn't turn out so good." His face dropped a little as he spoke but a quick kiss on the forehead soon rectified the situation.

"Well, I'll be home soon enough to make lasagna for everybody... hopefully!"

Just as the words left her mouth, John reentered the room followed by Doctor Whale. His movements were initially cautious due to there being a nasty habit of him being flung across the room during pregnancies in that town. He has been safe when Regina was unconscious, now he was not so sure. "There's no need to hope Madame Mayor, you've been doing extremely well since the operation. I think the coma was just a result of your body giving you some time to rest," he explained calmly.

Regina knew exactly why she had slipped into that coma, it was nothing to do with her body needing rest - she had battled harder than that before and won - it was so she had her chance to see Robin again, one last time. She smiled a little at the memory she would hold dear to her heart forever.

"When can I see my daughter?"

"I have asked a nurse to bring her up to you. She has needed to be under close supervision for the past few days due to being premature but this morning she found her inner strength and I think being reunited with you will do her wonders," Whale answered.

Regina nodded, hugging her boys closer to her once more. "I think it'll do me wonders too."

At the sound of the doors crashing outside, Regina's heart began to pound with the excitement of meeting her daughter for the first time. She knew Robin was always going to be with her and always loved her and that filled the hole in her heart she'd had since his death. The hole of uncertainty and unfinished business, but thanks to the powers that be, whoever they are, they had been given their final moment, and it was perfect.

As everybody looked up, Regina was shocked to see the flustered faces of Emma and Snow stood in the doorway and not the little girl she had been yearning for.

"Regina!" cried Snow, rushing to the end of the bed, "you're alright."

Before she even got a chance to respond, Whale frowned and pointed back towards the door. "Yes, yes, she's fine but visiting hours are visiting hours, there are far too many people in this room."

Emma rolled her eyes at the irritating doctor and sighed, "alright, Whale, we're going. We just wanted to let her see Robyn, that's all."

Regina's eyes lit up at the sight of Robin's eldest daughter as she toddled across the room to see her. Zelena carefully picked her up and placed her upon Regina's knee so she was then surrounded by all her children - well, almost all. Robyn, crawled across her body and settled herself upon Regina's chest. After kisses had been exchanged, Henry took it upon himself to place the youngest Mills back into her mother's arms as he knew his Mom's attention would be taken up, somewhat, very soon.

Snow and Emma just about managed to sag their goodbyes before Whale ushered them towards the door, just in time for a nurse, who none of them had every met before, met them carrying a bundle in her arms.

Regina gave a short gasp at the sight. She had never seen a beautiful baby since she first held Henry in her arms. She was so much smaller than he was, all bundled under in her pink blanket. When she was placed in her arms, she felt weightless. John motioned Roland And Henry to leave the bed for the moment but Regina refused, she wanted them all beside her for this moment.

Her daughter's face was calm, she was sleeping peacefully but as Regina began to rock her, one eye fluttered open. Then she saw it. The sparkling blue that she shared with her sister, those eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago. Her face, however, did have resemblances of herself. The tuft of raven hair and the shape of her nose were her own. It was strange that for once she could see herself in someone else. This child was the product of love and that emulated through her. She may not be the saviour, but she was the daughter of the outlaw and the evil queen and that in itself was special enough.

Their bubble was soon burst by Roland whispering excitedly, "does she got a name yet? Or do we keep calling her baby like we did for Robyn?"

Regina chuckled lightly, "no sweetheart, she has a name."

"She does?" questioned Zelena, confused, as the last time her sister had been conscious, she had blatantly stated she had no idea what her name was going to be.

Her sister nodded and held the tiny baby closer to her chest. "This is Rosanna Snow Locksley."

Still hovering near the door, Snow's eyes filled with tears while John smiled and nodded to her with understanding, remembering the kindness of his old friend's mother. This baby really was a sign that the past was a distance memory and the future was theirs to shape however they wanted. Rosanna marked a new chapter for all of them, Regina's happy beginning was in the new life in her arms but also in the boys by her side and the rest of her family, both old and new, that surrounded her. She was a very lucky woman.

Roland pondered for a moment before looking down on his sister. "Rosanna," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "everyone in here is going to look after you, but especially Regina. She is the best Mama is in the whole world."

With the statement of the innocent, all was right with the world and Regina's heart was full.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Gift of a Prince and a Thief  
Chapter 28**

A/N - Apologies for the delay with the last chapter, I hope it brings this story to an end nicely. Thank you all so much for following me through this story and I hope to write more OUAT in the future.

* * *

There were things one would miss if they walked through the woods of Storybrooke rather than magically transporting themselves where they needed to go. The first being the sweet smell of fresh air, especially after there had just been a brief shower of rain followed by the bright sunshine peeking its head around the cloud causing the raindrops on the leaves to sparkle. The second was the sound of the nearby brook, trickling its way from the source down over the smooth rocks. This body of water did not rush or crash like the waves of the sea but rather meandered softly, barely moving at all, but just enough to whisper to an unsuspecting passerby, informing them of its existence.

Regina noticed all this and more as she carried her infant daughter through the trees towards her vault. Knowing her heritage, the mayor had vowed that Rosanna would be exposed to nature, far more than she ever let Henry but that was more out of fear than anything else. If Robin's daughter wasn't out camping in the woods with her older brother and sister by the time she can walk Regina knew he would be highly disappointed.

It didn't seem possible that only a few months had passed since her little Rose had first entered the world. She had already grown so much and Regina was still learning more and more about her every day. Despite having raised a child once before, she still wasn't fully confident. That's why she was ever thankful for Henry and Zelena being on hand for support, and Snow and Emma were never far away either.

"Come little one, we have to hurry to get back for your sister's birthday party," Regina told her infant daughter softly.

Rose looked up at her with wide eyes lacking in understanding but completely full of love and trust for her mother. All week they had been preparing for Robyn's first birthday, there were balloons, streamers and so much food. The party would be starting in just an hour, but Regina had one important present to deliver first, not for Robyn but for her mother.

As she walked down the stone steps of her vault, Regina could already see the outline of her sister sitting at her desk waiting for her. "Where have you been? You do realise Robyn's party starts at two?"

"Shh," hushed Regina, rocking Rose gently. "I decided to walk, the Spring air really did her some good."

Zelena just about resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "yeah, well, some of us don't have any other mode of transport anymore!"

With hearing that, Regina took a deep breath and placed Rose in her travel cot. She had no idea how her sister was going to take the news that she had been keeping her magical gift from Robin from her for weeks. It wasn't out of malice that she hadn't given it to her, quite the opposite in fact. Regina thought it best to let Zelena finish her law training without magic to prove to herself that she could do it without help. To everyone's surprise, she stuck at it and she passed with flying colours. Her magic being restored was her prize.

"That's why I wanted to meet you here..."

"-Oh no, please no more driving lessons! Haven't the citizens of Storybrooke been tortured enough?" cried Zelena in protest, only silenced by her sister raising her clenched fist.

Regina shook her head and placed the vial into her sister's hand. Zelena frowned for a second in confusion before all became clear. "No..." she barely whispered. Her heart began beating nervously and excitedly in her chest. Her deepest desire had actually come true.

"How?"

"I wasn't exactly truthful about my coma. In fact, I didn't tell you anything. I went to some sort of limbo and I saw Robin. I got the goodbye I was robbed of, and together we named our daughter. He has been watching over us his whole time, he knew everything." Regina could see the sceptical look on her sister's face, and she nodded understandingly.

"I would've said I was dreaming, but in that place, wherever I was, Robin gave me that vial. He said the powers above had been watching how you've turned your life around and this is your reward."

It took a moment until Zelena found her voice. She grasped her fingers around the vial tightly until her knuckles went white. "You've had this for weeks and didn't tell me?"

Regina took her sister's hands desperately. "I did it for you. I wanted you to feel the pride of completing your law exams without the use of magic. Now you have done that yourself, I completely trust you to live both a non-magical and magical life together."

Slowly, Zelena nodded, she was no longer the woman filled with hatred she used to be. There was no sense in fighting with her sister on the day of her daughter's birthday and when she had been presented with the chance to be a witch once more. This was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Well, here goes nothing," she started taking a deep breath. Regina felt herself also holding her breath as her sister pulled the stopper out of the vial.

At once, the sparkling green liquid escaped from its confinement and found its home in Zelena's fingertips. She threw her head back as the power rushed back into her body, filling the void that had been empty for so many months. It was as if she had been living a half-life, never feeling truly alive until that moment. It was poetic that her power was being restored in the same place she had sacrificed it to save the fate of the town and its residents.

Once it all disappeared, Zelena collapsed back into the desk chair and began panting heavily. Regina frowned with concern, "are you alright? Did it work?"

"I- I think so," she held out her palm and tried to set it alight, but she could only conjure a few green sparks.

Regina approached her gently, "don't try and force it. When I had lived without my magic, it took me a while to get used to it again."

A disappointed sigh escaped from Zelena's mouth, but she understood. At least her magic would come back to her soon, five minutes earlier she didn't even know she would have that. She clenched her palm and walked back around towards her sister before entrapping her in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

"If it wasn't for your encouragement, I wouldn't have turned my life around. I now have a job, I know how to look after my daughter safely and I have a family and friends who actually like me and care about me." Regina was stunned to hear the words of gratitude tumble out of Zelena's mouth, but she smiled as they broke apart.

Their relationship was certainly complicated by it was precious nevertheless. She wouldn't trade her sister for anyone. "We better get back; Robyn's party will be starting soon."

With that, Regina engulfed her sister and her daughter in a cloud of purple smoke. After all, there are only so many times you can walk through the forest.

* * *

The party was in full swing, it seemed like the whole town was there in Regina's backyard enjoying food, drink and good company. Grumpy was propping up Granny's makeshift bar on the patio while Snow and Charming danced with Neal to whatever pop song was playing through the speakers. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. This was exactly what everyone needed after the year they had endured.

At the celebration of Robyn's birth, the events of that day did not go unforgotten. Emma's heart felt particularly heavy as she remembered stealing the new-born out of her mother's arms mere moments after she had entered this world. This did not go unnoticed by her friend, Regina sat beside her with Rose still nestled in her arms and smiled at her gently. Words didn't need to be spoken. Emma knew the pain this new mother would be feeling at the absence of her love. Robin should have been there to experience all of this, but he wasn't.

"She's getting big, isn't she?" Emma finally found her voice, looking down at the tiny baby. Rosanna big brown eyes looked up at her and she burbled happily.

Regina nodded with a smile, "I know, I can't believe it's only been a few weeks." She paused for a moment and then placed her child into Emma's arms gently. From the corner of her eye, she could see Roland standing by himself looking rather nervous and she needed to know what was wrong. "Can you watch her for a moment?"

"Of course." Emma studied the little one and couldn't help but grin. "She really looks like you."

Regina stopped and looked back, this was not the first time someone had commented on their similarities. It was obvious from her raven hair and her dark brown eyes, but she was desperate to see her father in her. With Robyn it was the eyes, with Roland it was his cheeky smile. Regina hoped she would see Robin just a clearly in the little girl who never had the chance to meet her Daddy.

She nodded in response to Emma before hurrying over to the concerned little boy. Since starting school, he had made lots of new friends and Regina had invited some of them today, so she was confused at why he was by himself and why he seemed out of sorts.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" she asked gently, crouching down to face him.

Roland wasn't meeting her gaze and he was grasping tightly to the ends his new blue shirt. "Can I talk to you for a minute inside?" he finally asked, his voice barely a whisper.

This made Regina's heart beat faster. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about. Had someone been hurting him? Did he want to go back and live in Sherwood Forest? Each possibility filled her with dread. Regardless, she took him by the hand and led him back inside the safety of the empty house which seemed a world away from the lively party.

As Regina sat on the couch, Roland clambered upon her knee and huddled himself into her chest, she could feel his body quaking. "What is it? What's the matter?" she asked, rubbing his back.

The soothing motion seemed to calm him, and he gradually stopped shaking. He took a deep breath and Regina found herself taking one too. "You know how Emma is Henry's real mama but you were his mama when she couldn't be there and you still are now?" he mumbled so quickly all his words almost ran into one.

"Yes?"

"Can you do that to me too? My mama can't be my mama no more. So, will you be mine please, Regina?" It then became clear why the little boy had been so scared. It wasn't over anything or anyone. He trying to be brave enough to ask her something really important because he was scared she might say no.

Regina's eyes filled with tears as her heart filled with joy. Her worst fear had dissipated in an instant. Roland didn't want to leave her, in fact, he loved her so much he wanted her to be his mother. She could almost feel Robin beaming down proudly at the two of them as she hugged him so tightly he was at risk of breaking a bone.

"Oh Roland, of course I'll be your mama," she cried through her tears, laughing slightly with giddiness. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he threw his arms around her.

"I love you, Mama."

Regina sighed and nestled her face into his soft, brown curls which somehow still always smelled like Robin. This little boy who she had thought of as her son for so long was truly going to be hers and she vowed, just as she did with Henry, to give him a life of stability and love that had been cruelly taken from him. "I love you too."

All of a sudden, Zelena burst through the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we're about to do the cake!"

Regina quickly composed herself, with the help of a little magic, and take Roland's hand to lead him back outside. Everyone was gathered around to see the cake that Zelena herself had actually baked - Granny had a spare in the cupboard if it wasn't at all edible. In scrawly, pink piped letters it read 'Happy 1st Birthday Robyn'. For the first time all afternoon, her eldest son had left the company of his girlfriend and come to stand with his family. He must have been looking after his little sister for the time being as he carefully passed Rose back to her mother.

Holding her daughter carefully in one arm, Regina held her boys close to her. At that moment, she knew everything was going to be alright and the future was hopeful.

"The candle isn't lighted," Roland stated looking up towards the lopsided birthday cake.

Zelena smiled as Robyn was already trying to reach down out of her arms to paw at the frosting. "Allow me."

She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard for a moment and finally her palm set alight, eliciting gasps from the guests.

"How did-" Snow began to question but Regina simply shook her head, that was an answer that would have to wait for another moment. She proudly watched as her sister lit the single candle in the centre of the cake.

As the guests burst into a less than tuneful rendition of 'happy birthday', Regina clutched her sister's hand, letting her know that everything would be alright. The little girls in their arms, cousins and sisters, would grow up in a much different world than they did. They would be loved, and they would be supported. They could grow up to be whoever they wanted to be. They would always know they'd be cared for no matter what, they were a family.

When the singing ceased, Zelena leant forwards and blew the candle out on her daughter's behalf, but as soon as the flame had been extinguished, it was lit again. Regina looked towards her sister who protested, "it wasn't me!"

In between them, cheeky a one-year-old with red curls laughed hysterically at her new trick, causing everyone around her to laugh too. Her giggles were infectious.

"I think we're going to have some talented magical young women in our midst!" David called out from the crowd.

Regina looked out at the smiling faces of the people she once hated and couldn't have felt more joyous. After living so long feeling there was no way back, it was hard to believe how lucky she had been to get this second chance and finally have family and friends around her. She had people to love and people who loved her.

This was her home and though she hadn't always appreciated it, it was her happy beginning. As she huddled her children close to her, Regina looked up to the cloudless sky. She knew, without a doubt, that her outlaw who smelled like forest was beaming down proudly at them and always would be.


End file.
